Total Drama Rankor Island
by Solar Sunrise
Summary: Chris has brought the game to a brand new island with brand new surprises. Speaking of new, Chris has brought in 20, brand new competitors to the game!
1. Old Game, New Victims

**Since I have a reasonably large number of OC's I figured, why not just make a fanfic based off of them? So I'll be doing this story and TDAR together, enjoy!**

* * *

Chris stood on the dock of an island that looked similar to Pahkitew Island but it seemed calmer, just like camp Wawanakwa.

"Hello viewing world! As you all know, my name is Chris McLean! For this new season, I've taken the game to a brand new island! This is Rankor Island! I'll cut right to the chase and answer the question you're probably all asking. Which previous contestants are coming back for a new season? As for the answer... none of them! We've got 20 new contestants who will duke it out for a chance to win a million dollars! The contestants and the place might be new, but the game remains the same! And here our competitors come now!

A large yacht approaches with the 20 characters on it, just like season 4. The first competitor was a muscular young man, he had blond hair that looked a bit similar to Topher's. He wore a red t-shirt, khaki pants and brown loafers.

"Meet Don!" Chris announced.

"Hey what's up people! Total Drama's next winner has arrived!" Don exclaimed. A girl who wore a black t-shirt and skirt with fishnet leggings. Her hair was dyed blue and went down to her neck.

"As if!" She said, she had a sort of British accent. "You'll have to get past me first!"

"Lacey aaaand, her sister Samantha! Our second pair of twins! Hopefully, they'll bring just as much drama as our previous twins, Amy and Samey." Chris announced.

A girl with long red hair approached Lacey, she wore a fancy white jacket, blue jeans and brown boots. She pulled Lacey away from Don.

"Lacey, calm down! If you want to win then you should keep a level head!" The girl said.

"Fine sis, but I'm still going to win!" Lacey replied.

"Sure sis." Samantha said, rolling her eyes. They walked past a boy with a white hoodie, a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans and brown sneakers. The boy turned to the girl standing next to him, the girl appeared to be Japanese, she wore a black tank top with some red spots on it, dark blue jeans and red sandals.

"So uh... are you nervous about being on the show?" The boy asked, before the girl could answer, Chris introduced them.

"Next up is Asuka and Chuck Floop! Hehe nice last name Chuck!" Chris laughed, making Chuck blush in embarrassment.

"There's no reason to be ashamed of your name, and to answer your question, not at all. In fact I'm rather excited!" Asuka answered.

The camera panned to two girls standing by the railing of the ship, they were both silent, one of the girls had short hair that was dyed light purple, she wore a red hoodie that was just a bit too big for her, blue shorts and grey sneakers. The other girl had chin length red hair, she wore a black blouse and skirt, red leggings and white shoes.

"Uh... Christine, Dorothy, we could use a little more emotion you know." Chris said with an annoyed tone.

"To be fair Mr. McLean, you shouldn't force us to speak." Dorothy (the girl with red hair) said. Christine was watching one of the two boys who was arguing with another boy. The boy she had her attention on wore a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers, his hair was ginger but it was kind of hard to tell as he wore a red hat that covered his hair. The other boy was a bit shorter than the first boy, he wore a yellow t-shirt with a red stripe, blue jeans with a chain coming from the right pocket and black sneakers, he had short, spiky black hair.

"I'm telling you dude! Batman's better!" The short boy said.

"No way, dork! Superman's the cooler one!" The boy Christine was watching replied.

"Hey Kevin and Eddy, you can settle your little debate later, we have a show to do!" Chris yelled. The camera panned to the next contestants, they were two more boys, one of them was playing his guitar while the second was tapping his fingers to the beat of the first boys guitar.

"And here we have our two musicians, Johnny and Rodrick!"

Johnny wore a white t-shirt with a raven on it, light blue jeans and dark green sneakers, his hair was short and light brown. Rodrick had neck length black hair, he wore a black camo t-shirt, grey jeans and purple/black sneakers. A girl with red hair approached Rodrick, she wore a green blouse and skirt with brown sneakers, her sky blue eyes looked very welcoming.

"You two are musicians?" She asked. Chris answered for the boys.

"Yes Lila, they are musicians. Johnny plays the guitar and Rodrick is a drummer."

"Speaking of my drums, whe-" Rodrick was about to ask Chris where his drums are since he knew he brought them, but before he could get the full sentence out, Don pushed him down, he seemed very interested in Lila.

"Hey there sweetie! What's your name?" Don asked.

"Oh, my name is Lila! It's ever-so nice to meet you, but I think it was a bit rude of you to push Rodrick down like that." Lila replied, shaking Don's hand.

"What, him? He's fine!" Don said.

"*sshole..." Rodrick cursed under his breath, a girl and boy helped Rodrick to his feet. The boy towered over the others, he had spiky brown hair, he wore a red hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers. The girl on the other hand was shorter than the others, she appeared to be Chinese. Her hair was black and it reached her shoulders. She wore a yellow t-shirt and red jeans, brown sneakers and pearl earrings. As the two helped Rodrick up, their hands touched.

"O-oh um, s-sorry did you want to help him?" The boy asked.

"Hehe, there's no need to apologize." The girl said, blushing a little bit, Rodrick left the pair alone.

"Looks like we already might have a couple on our hands! Right Sarah and Steven?" Chris teased, the two glared at Chris, both of them had a noticeable blush on their faces.

The camera went over to a boy standing by himself, he had pale skin, black hair and light green eyes, he was growing a bit of hair on his chin. He wore a black t-shirt with the word 'Hate' on it, blue jeans and brown shoes. Two others walked up to him. One of them was a blond girl who wore a blue jacket, a white t-shirt with glitter and a wolf on it, blue jeans and rainbow sneakers. The other was a dark skinned boy with curly dark brown hair, he wore a dark red shirt, green jeans and black/lime green sneakers.

"Hi!" The girl said cheerfully, she looked interested in the pale boy.

"Hey." The pale boy said, smirking at the girl.

"Um, hey. What's up?" The second boy greeted nervously, he didn't want to be the third wheel.

"What's up?" The pale boy said, shaking the other's hand, the girl waved at him.

"Here are our next competitors. Dan: The Pessimist, Shannon: The Glamor Girl, and Isaac: The Shy Guy!" Chris announced.

"What, did it cost less to Stereotype us in our introductions?" Dan asked.

"Yes actually, it did." Chris admitted. "Finally, here's our last three contestants, Lucy, Tina, and Drake!"

The camera panned to the end of the boat, there were 2 girls and 1 boy. Lucy wore a black t-shirt with a pink star on it, a red skirt that went down to her knees and hot pink sneakers, her hair was a bold blond color and she had purple contacts. Tina had a blue shirt, torn grey jeans and light brown converses, her hair was dark brown and went down to her shoulders. Drake had black hair and dark brown eyes, he wore a black t-shirt with the words 'Common Sense isn't a blessing, it's a curse, because you have to deal with everyone who doesn't have it' written on it in silver letters, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Tina watched the two amorously, Lucy went over to Drake.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lucille, but you can just call me Lucy!" Lucy greeted with a friendly smile on her face, Drake shook her hand and was shocked (literally) by the buzzer she had hidden on her hand. "Hehe, got you!" Lucy chuckled as she ran off.

'You're little joke just cost you the game you idiot!' Drake thought to himself. The camera panned back to Chris standing on the dock. Chef approached the host with a remote, Chris took the remote.

"And like any good season, it should start off... WITH A BANG!" Chris shouted, he pressed the button, a bomb with his face on it began beeping on the yacht. Everyone, hearing the beeping and knowing it was a bomb, jumped off of the boat. Chris pressed the button again and the beeping stopped.

"What the hell, Chris?!" Tina shouted.

"You mean that bomb was fake?!" Dan yelled.

"Chris, that was an ever-so rude thing for you to do!" Lila added.

"Hehe, it was just a joke, now everybody back on the boat." Chris replied. Everyone began swimming for the boat again, Chris pressed a different button on the remote which caused the boat to explode for real.

"Oh come on!" Asuka shrieked.

"Hahaha! That's too rich! Alright, everyone swim to shore!" Chris announced.

* * *

Once everyone had gathered onto the dock, Chris and Chef were ready to begin the game, Chef was holding a box that contained handcuffs.

"Great, now that everyone's here, we can begin." Chris said.

"Finally!" Don said, clearly aggravated. "Your stunt better not have messed up my hair!"

"Whatever. Anyway, let's get this challenge started!" Chris exclaimed.

"Wait, shouldn't we get split up into teams first?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, the thing is, this challenge will be done right now. No teams. However, you will be put into pairs of two." Chris stated. Some of the contestants were shocked at this reveal. "And the pairs will be..."

* * *

**So what did you all think? Which character caught your attention? Who are you going to root for? What will the challenge be? I guess you'll have to wait and see!**


	2. Behind Glass Walls

**Here's Chapter 2, this chapter will have the first challenge and the first elimination, enjoy!**

* * *

"Your first challenge is simple, all you have to do is locate your cabins. But to make things more interesting, you'll be split up into pairs of two. Your partner has already been selected. One more thing, there WILL be an elimination tonight!" Chris announced, some of the contestants were admittedly surprised.

"As for the groups. Here's how it'll be, Johnny will go with Dorothy, Christine will be with Kevin, Dan will be with Eddy, Steven with Sarah, Lucy with Drake, Tina with Lacey, Shannon with Samantha, Isaac with Don, Rodrick with Lila, and Asuka with Mr. Floop!" Chris said, laughing at Chuck's last name again. Chef handcuffed the pairs together.

"Now, it's about 11:30 in the morning right now, so you all have until 5 p.m. to find your cabins. Keep your eyes peeled though, you might find, this!" Chris told them 'this' being a McLean invincibility Statue. "I'm sure you're all aware of what the McLean statue is for, but for those of you who don't, this statue based on yours truly, will save you from elimination leaving whoever has the second highest amount of votes as the one going home. However, this season, we're adding another surprise to the game!"

Chris took out a small wooden statue that had Chef's head on it.

"This is the Chef Hatchet Statue, it's very similar to the McLean statue, however it's effect in the game is different. With it, you can eliminate anybody else from the game, regardless is they have any votes against them or not. But you can only use it during an elimination ceremony." Chris explained. "Anyway, let's get the game started!" Chris then blew his air horn, signaling the start of the challenge, the 20 campers scattered in their groups.

* * *

Asuka and Chuck were walking together through the woods, strangely, they managed to be stepping in rhythm.

"Chuck, do you mind if I ask you something?" Asuka asked.

"Hm? Oh sure, what do you need?" Chuck answered.

"Why do you seem so uncomfortable with your last name?"

"Well, my last name is associated with failure and mistakes and I'm a pretty unlucky guy." Chuck answered.

"I see, well wouldn't the fact that you're on the show now be an achievement?" Asuka noted, leaving Chuck speechless.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** So, first confessional of the season. Anyway, Asuka seems nice, she kind of pretty too! Hopefully I don't act like an idiot in front of her though.

**Asuka:** Chuck seems like a nice person, though he seems rather shy. I'm very sure Chris will probably haggle him about it. It's a shame that he has to deal with it though, he's kind of cute.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Dorothy and Johnny were searching for the cabins by the beaches. Johnny seemed to be getting a bit uncomfortable with the awkward silence and he wanted to break the ice.

"So Dorothy, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I'd just like to get this challenge over with, hopefully I won't be the one leaving tonight." Dorothy answered in a monotonous tone.

"If hear you, it would stink to leave first!" Johnny stated, the two stayed silent for a bit longer. "You don't talk much, do you?" He stated.

"If only really speak if I am spoken to first, it's how my parents had raised me." Dorothy replied.

"Really? Well if it's alright I'd like to get to know you better." Johnny suggested, Dorothy turned to him and gave him a small smile.

***confessional***

**Johnny:** Dorothy seems like an interesting girl, hopefully I can get along with her.

***end confessional***

* * *

Rodrick and Lila were going approaching a cave in the side of a mountain. They seemed to be conversing pretty well with each other.

"Yeah, my parents bought me my first drum set when I was 10. My first real 'gig' I'd say was my kid sisters 7th birthday party." Rodrick explained.

"That's an ever-so nice thing to do for your sister!" Lila admired. "It must be nice having a sibling..."

Rodrick gave her a sympathetic look. The two entered the cave, it was incredibly dark, Lila clung to Rodrick's arm.

"Hehe, it's gonna be fine, from the looks, err... sound of things. It's pretty empty in here." Rodrick noted, Lila loosened her grip on Rodrick, she grinned, a light blush creeping up in her face.

***confessional***

**Lila:** I must admit, there's something about Rodrick that I find just ever-so enchanting!

***end confessional***

* * *

Kevin, Christine, Dan and Eddy were travelling in a group of 4 (though they were still technically still in groups of 2). They were talking about many miscellaneous things and they all seemed to be getting along rather well. Christine on the other hand, was awkwardly third-wheeling (or fourth-wheeling in this case), Kevin turned to her.

"Hey Christine, what do you think?" Kevin asked, the boys had been talking about football. Christine wasn't a sporty girl, she liked science and robotics better.

"Honestly, I'm not too fond of sports." She squeaked out. Surprisingly to her, the boys didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Well that's not bad, football isn't for everyone." Kevin answered.

"Yeah, I mean not everyone likes sports." Eddy added, Dan just shrugged as a response. "Anyway, we need to keep moving, I know I'm not going home!" He continued his search for the cabins, pulling Dan along a little bit.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** I might have a crush on Kevin. What can I say, I like jocks.

**Kevin:** Christine seems alright, she's kind of quiet but she'll probably get past it after enough time.

**Eddy:** The others aren't too bad, but i'm not gonna go easy on them!

**Dan:** This search is gonna take a while, I guess it's alright to talk to Christine and the guys, they're cool.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Isaac and Don were searching through a mountainous path.

"So uh, what do you think of the others?" Isaac asked.

"Hm? Oh they're alright, the chicks are total babes though." Don answered.

"I guess you don't care for the guys?" Isaac questioned.

"Unless they know how to PARTYYY!" Don cheered, Isaac rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

"Honestly I'm not much of a party person, I'm not good around people." Isaac explained.

"Don't worry dude, I'll help you out!" Don replied, giving Isaac a hard pat on the back.

"Hehe, thanks."

"Hm, I wonder if Lila likes parties." Don pondered.

***confessional***

**Don:** I'm a little miffed that Lila got paired with drummer boy. I'll win her over, just you wait! *he flexes his muscles*

***end confessional***

* * *

Steven and Sarah were going through the forest. They seemed to be working well together, Sarah was telling Steven about her martial arts when she suddenly tripped and twisted her ankle.

"Ow! Crap!" She cursed.

"Are you alright?' Steven asked, clearly worried.

"After a while I'll be fine, but I don't think I can walk like this." Sarah replied. Thinking quickly, Steven put her on his shoulders, since they were still handcuffed, Steven had to awkwardly have his hand raised to make sure she didn't fall.

"Aww Steven that's so sweet of you!" Sarah said with a noticeable blush on her face. Steven tried to hide a blush that was forming forming on his face.

***confessionals***

**Sarah:** Steven is a really nice guy and his idea was super sweet!

**Steven:** I think I've really gotten along with Sarah and it's only our first day here! I just hope I don't get too attached to her...

***end confessionals***

* * *

Lucy and Drake were in an empty field, Lucy was telling jokes to Drake who had an Emotionless look on his face, more emotionless than Dorothy (which is surprising).

"Please stop talking." Drake said.

"S-sorry..." Lucy replied. "I guess you don't like jokes."

"This is neither the time nor the place for jokes. We are playing for one million dollars, so we must play seriously." Drake hissed, a noticeable scowl on his face. He wasn't facing Lucy when he said this, so she didn't see his face.

"Come on, that doesn't mean you can't try to make some friends while you're here!" Lucy stated.

"We're not here to make friends!" Drake remarked.

"Ok Mr. Grumpy..." Lucy said, pouting a bit.

***confessional***

**Lucy:** Why can't Drake just take it easy and smile? Even if we're all competing for the money, we can still be friends!

***end confessional***

* * *

Tina, Lacey, Shannon and Samantha had decided to go as a group, just like Dan, Kevin, Christine, and Eddy. Samantha and Shannon were busy chatting away cheerfully about fashion. Lacey was completely bored out of her mind, she didn't care about fashion in the slightest. Tina just smirked at the girls, she didn't care about their conversation, she just smiled and them.

"Oh my gosh, your shirt is so cute!" Samantha complemented.

"Aww thanks, where did you get your jacket by the way? It tres magnifique!' Shannon replied, Lacey just rolled her eyes. "What do you think of everyone else by the way?"

"Well I haven't had much time to interact with them so I can't really say much. What about you sis?" Samantha asked Lacey.

"Same here, I haven't really talked with anybody except for you two yet." Lacey answered, 'you two' referring to Tina and Shannon. "What about you Tina?"

"Well, I've only really been with the three of you so far. But I already like you three!" Tian answered, she had a bit of a seductive purr in her voice that none of the others had caught on to.

***confessionals***

**Shannon:** Samantha and I get along so well! I can tell we're going to be fast friends.

**Samantha:** I'm glad I found a friend so quickly! I just hope my sister can get along with someone, she tends to be a bit of a troublemaker...

**Lacey:** It's a bit annoying seeing someone who likes fashion and makeup as much as she does, but that's none of my business. As for me, I don't really care for fashion.

**Tina:** I got lucky and I mean REALLY lucky with everyone here. They're all hot!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Several hours later, everyone gathered in front of the dock. Nobody had found the cabins, Asuka took out her cell phone to check the time, it was 4:45 p.m. Chris and Chef drove to the contestants, the two of them seemed to be laughing about something.

"Well, it looks like times almost up!" Chris taunted.

"We looked all over the island! The cabins aren't even here!" Dan noted. Lacey and Tina went to go take a seat under a nearby tree (Tina told her that she needed to talk to her), right when Tina sat down, something seemed to fall down behind her. Everyone turned to see what fell, Chris and Chef looked a bit disappointed, it turns out that the object that fell was a mirror. This mirror was actually part of a group of mirrors that were blocking the cabins!

"What the hell?!" Kevin said in shock, everyone gave Chris a nasty look, the host just chuckled sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll explain, Chef and I wanted to stall you until time ran out so we could reveal the cabins and make you all look dumb." Chris explained. Some of the contestants gasped while others intensified their glares.

"Chris, that's just an-" Lila began.

"An ever-so rude thing for me to do, I know. Anyway, get yourselves settles in, and get ready for the elimination tonight!" Chris finished.

"Wait, so who wins immunity?" Tina asked.

"And what about the teams?" Rodrick added.

"No immunity and no teams, at least not yet. For tonight, you're ALL on the chopping block."

* * *

Some time later, Tina was watching Steven and Sarah, they were sitting under a tree with Rodrick and Johnny, having lunch and just getting to know each other. Tina did not look happy at all. From behind a nearby tree, Don seemed to be giving Steven a particularly nasty look.

***confessionals***

**Tina:** That girl is making it really hard for me to get to that big guy, if they get together then that's two less people I can get to do what I want, and that's no fun!

**Don:** That dude is messing with my chances to score with that girl, I need him gone A.S.A.P!

**Steven:** It feels awesome making friends here! I've never really had friends back home, it's going to stink having to vote someone off...

***end confessionals***

On one of the cabin porches, Lucy walked walked up to Drake, despite the challenge being over, he still liked uneasy. Lucy looked a bit guilty.

"Hey Drake, sorry about what happened happened during the challenge." Lucy said apologetically, her apology sounded rather genuine.

"It's a little too late for apologies Lucille, but it doesn't matter." Drake answered monotonously.

"Oh um.. ok. Well, do you know who you're voting for?" She asked.

"I've made my decision. Hopefully everyone else will vote for the same person. The sooner we can get this person gone, the easier everyone's lives here will be." Drake announced.

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens." Lucy said rather upset, she walked away with a rather disappointed look on her face.

* * *

At sundown, everyone had gathered to a campfire pit, it looked similar to the one at Camp Wawanakwa, but this one was set on the beach. The contestants were sitting on flat rocks, Chef handed Chris a plate of marshmallows that had a light brown swirl through them.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony! This is where you will potentially vote out one of your fellow contestants. If you receive a marshmallow, then you are safe, for now... and speaking of marshmallows, we've gotten these brand new, Chocolate Swirl Marshmallows! Available at any retail store near you!" Chris announced, smiling at the camera when he mentioned the new marshmallows.

***confessional***

**Chuck:** Please not me, please not me please not me! ... Sorry I just really don't want be voted off first and end up like that guy Ezekiel!

***end confessional***

"Get on with it!" Rodrick called out.

"Alright, alright! Anyway, if I call your name then you're safe. The first one safe for tonight is... Lacey!"

"Sweet!" Lacey said cheerfully.

"Next is Asuka! And third is Isaac!" The two contestants caught their marshmallows, Isaac quickly ate his while Asuka handed hers to Lacey since Asuka didn't like sugary sweets.

"Next is Mr. Floop!" Chris chuckled again, tossing the fourth marshmallow to Chuck, who was crossing his fingers. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief when h found out that he was safe.

"Samantha, Dan, and... Rodrick!" The three campers caught their marshmallows.

"Up next is Don, Tina, Shannon, Drake and Kevin!"

.

.

.

"Lila and Dorothy!"

.

.

.

"Christine and Eddy!"

.

.

.

"And Johnny! As for you three, you each received at least one vote." Chris said, Lucy was biting her nails while Steven and Sarah looked at each other anxiously. "The second to last marshmallow is for... Lucy!" Lucy sighed, thankful for her safety while Drake silently grunted.

"This is it, the final marshmallow of the evening. Such a shame that the first elimination of the season will split up such a happy couple!" Chris teased. "Anyway, the final marshmallow goes too..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Steven!"

Steven caught the marshmallow, but he didn't look happy at all. His first friend would be the first to go!

"What?! Come on, that's not fair!" Steven argued.

"It's ok Stevie! You don't need me to do well in this game, good luck ok!" Sarah responded, hugging Steven and even giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek! "Ok Chris, I'm ready to take the boat ride or be shot out of the cannon or whatever crazy contraption you have this time."

"Glad to see that you're ready. Step this way." Chris told her. Chef strapped Sarah into a seat that was connected to a giant slingshot. "Ready? ... FIRE!" Chris shouted, pressing a button on a remote control that launched Sarah into the sky.

"And with that, we're down to 19! When will the teams be formed? Will Don get a girl? Will Isaac come out of his shell? And will Mr. Floop end up like that freakshow Ezekiel? I guess we'll have to wait and see! This has been Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**So that's the chapter! Is there anything you want to see in the story? Cameos from the main cast, campers returning from elimination, etc.? Just let me know! Hope you enojoyed!**


	3. Bullseye!

**Been a while, hasn't it! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

I was the day after Sarah's elimination, the boys were in their cabin, some of them were consoling Steven.

"Sorry your girlfriend got voted out dude." Eddy said sadly.

"Well she wasn't my girlfriend..." Steven argued, blushing a little bit.

"Come on, you obviously like her and she seems to like you back. Maybe you could get with once the games over?" Kevin remarked.

"Or if you get booted off." Dan added, some of the guys gave him an annoyed look. "Hey, I'm just saying!"

Don was doing his hair in the mirror, trying not to look angry, he blamed Steven for Sarah's elimination.

***confessional***

**Don: **Oh he's getting voted off alright! That's one less babes I can get with, he'll pay!

***end confessional***

In the girl's cabin, Samantha and Shannon were talking about their favorite clothing lines and stores, Lucy was thinking of a way to prank the boys, Asuka and Lacey were spray painting the back of the cabin, Christine was making a small robot, Dorothy was reading a book, Lila was writing something in her diary, and Tina was watching the girls with a look of attraction.

"Attention everyone, head to the mess hall for breakfast, and for a special surprise!" Chris announced.

Everybody began heading over to the mess hall, Tina smiled and waved at the boys flirtatiously, Kevin, Eddy and Isaac waved back at her while Don winked at her and flexed his muscles. Asuka saw what Tina was doing and rolled her eyes, shaking her head in dissaproval. Christine also saw this and looked worried.

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** Is she really going to flirt her way to victory?! Looks like we have a new Alejandro on our hands.

**Christine:** D-does Kevin have a crush on Tina?! I really hope he doesn't, I want to talk to him and get to know him better but I don't know if I can!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Once everyone was in the mess hall, Chef served them breakfast. Chris then entered with two interns, they were holding a large box and two banners.

"Good morning contestants! First off, I want to thank you all for being patient about the teams. So today, the teams are finally being formed!" Chris announced, nobody seemed really enthusiastic about it. "Alright, if I call your name, I want you to stand up and head to the left of the room. Don, Chuck, Asuka, Eddy, Kevin, Samantha, Dan, Isaac, and Shannon." The 9 campers that had their names called went over to their respective sides, one of the interns handed Chuck a black banner.

"You will be known as, the Black Knights! As for the rest of you, you're the White Rooks!" Chris announced, some of the Knights immediately caught on to an obvious problem.

"Hey! The sides aren't even! How is this fair?" Isaac argued.

"Hey, it makes things more interesting!" Chris shrugged. "Anyway, let's get on with today's challenge. Follow me."

* * *

Chris led everyone to a maze that Chef and the interns had set up, the sky had gone grey with clouds, the strange thing was that the sky was completely clear earlier.

"Looks like me might have some rain later, sucks to be you guys!" Chris chuckled, the maze had no roof, so the contestants would get soaked if it started raining.

"I'm positive that it was clear just a few minutes ago!" Shannon argued.

"Is it even possible for clouds to form that fast?!" Steven questioned.

"More importantly!" Chris said, trying to regain everyone's attention. "Today's challenge is simple. There are targets scattered all around the maze, using paintball guns, you'll have to hit as many targets as you can before time runs out. The team with more points wins the challenge!" The interns handed everyone a paintball guns, the teams had paintball that corresponded to their team's color.

"One thing to mention though, your paintball guns have two modes, single fire and rapid fire. Rapid fire will help hit a large number of targets quickly, but it'll make you run out of ammo quicker. You all have about 100 paintball in your guns, so use them wisely." Chris explained with a devious smirk on his face. "And, GO!" He announced, blowing his air horn. The contestants ran into the maze (which had two different entrances for each team.

***confessionals***

**Eddy:**My brother was a pro at paintball and he taught me everything there is to know about it! This challenge is in the bag!

**Don:** My dad's a cop, he showed me how to shoot a gun just a few days before I got here! I think he was in the same unit as Duncan's family, but I don't remember.

***end confessionals***

Just as Eddy said, he hit every target he saw, getting very close to a bullseye on every one of them. The other boys were close behind him, they were admittedly impressed with Eddy's ability. Don seemed a bit ticked off as he wasn't doing nearly as good as Eddy was.

"Woah, I admit dude, you're pretty pro at this!" Kevin praised.

"Yeah, you're awesome!" Isaac added.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Eddy gloated.

"Oh yeah! Well watch this!" Don proclaimed, aiming his gun toward a nearby target and setting it to rapid fire mode. He pulled the trigger, sending out about 9 paintball before dropping the gun due to loss of control. The boys looked at the target, most of the paintball hit, but only barely. Eddy, Kevin and Dan tried their hardest to control their urge to laugh.

"Um, hey guys, I think we should split up." Chuck suggested.

"Yeah, we'd be able to cover more ground." Isaac added.

"Good idea, Isaac and Floop will go together, I'll go with Dan and Kev will go with Shortstop." Don announced, Eddy looked like he was about to beat Don up when he called him 'Shortstop' but the Kevin and Isaac held him back.

The six boys went with their respective groups, the girls were several yards away. They decided to stick together as a group. They were talking about the boys.

"So what do you girls think of the boys?" Samantha asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think Dan is kind of cute." Shannon answered.

"Chuck seems like a nice guy, but I don't think starting a relationship would be smart in a game like this." Asuka replied.

"Why not?" Shannon questioned.

"If I start dating somebody then the others may see me as a threat and vote me off."

"I guess that makes sense. Maybe you and Chuck could hook up when the game is over or something?" Samantha suggested.

"Perhaps, though I'd like to keep my head in the game." Asuka affirmed. "We should split up, we'll be able to cover more ground that way." The girls then headed their separate ways.

* * *

The Rooks had already split up by the time the challenge started. Rodrick and Steven were walking down a path, shooting any targets they saw. Rodrick noticed that Steven was shaking whenever he aimed his paintball gun.

"You all right dude?" Rodrick asked.

"N-not really. I don't like guns, and I'm not the kind of person to hurt somebody on purpose." Steven answered.

"I understand, you're worried about hurting somebody. But you have to realize that in Total Drama, you have to watch your back, especially during the merge." Rodrick explained.

"I guess you're right..." Steven said in an understanding, yet disappointed tone of voice that Rodrick quickly caught on to.

"But if you align yourself with the right people, you'll go far." Rodrick added, Steven smiled a bit. The two continued their trek through the maze.

Meanwhile, Dorothy had chosen to go through the maze alone, she entered one of the rooms, it was riddled with targets. Dorothy set her gun to its rapid fire setting and unloaded her ammo on the targets, she did this all while keeping a straight face.

***confessionals***

**Steven:** Y'know, Rodrick's a pretty cool guy! I just hope I don't screw up and get him eliminated.

**Dorothy:** I easily got the marksman badge when I was in the Girl Scouts, this challenge was admittedly a refreshing way to sharpen my skills.

***end confessionals***

Lila and Lacey were going together, Lacey seemed very interested in the challenge, she seemed to be pretending to be a cop or soldier. Lila chuckled a but at her behavior.

"I'm liking this challenge already! I've always dreamed of being in the RCMP!" Lacey said cheerfully.

"I think that would suit you ever-so well!" Lila remarked. "So what do you think of the others?"

"Don's a bit of a jerk, but other than him they're ok. Tina is a bit weird though."

"I agree that Don can be a bit too... direct, and Tina is a bit strange. I think she tried to look up my skirt this morning." Lila said, cringing a little bit.

"Really?! I saw her stealing some of the guy's boxers!"

"That is just...I don't even know how to respond to that!" Lila said, half laughing. The two girls continued on their way.

Across one of the walls was Lucy and Drake, Drake wanted to do this challenge alone but Lucy decided to tag long with him, much to the former's chagrin. The walls were thick enough so that you couldn't gear what was going on on the other side of the wall.

"Hey Drake, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to talk to anyone or try to make friends?" Lucy asked.

"In a contest like this, friends are irrelevant. We are on this show to compete for one million dollar. Having friends would mean showing emotion to others. Emotion is sign of weakness, I despise the weak." Drake answered monotonously. "Now I'm going to head off alone, do not follow me." With that, he went off on his own.

Lucy sighed in defeat, a look of noticeable disappointment and even a slight blush on her face. She went alone in a different direction.

* * *

Isaac and Chuck were doing reasonably well in the challenge, they weren't as adept as Eddy or Dorothy, but they were managing. They seemed to be getting along rather well, they were talking about their teammates.

"I think Don might be jealous of Rodrick." Isaac said.

"Why?"

"He looks like he's interested in that girl, Lila, but she's interested in Rodrick." Isaac answered.

"Well that definitely isn't good, hopefully it doesn't end up getting physical." Chuck noted.

"Honestly, I think Don is more focused on getting girls than anything, I saw him sneaking into the girls cabin and leaving with some of their undies!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time before the girls kick his ass for doing it. Especially Lacey, she's disliked him since day 1!" Isaac stated.

Suddenly, their conversation was cut short when a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them. From outside the maze, Chris and Chef were enjoying a few drinks, the interns were setting up an umbrella over the host's head, the sky had gotten darker as well. Chris turned on the intercom system that was inside the maze.

"Looks like it's gonna start raining soon. Better step your game up! Hehe."

* * *

Johnny, Christine and Tina went together, they weren't saying much. Tina finally broke the silence.

"So guys, have you found anyone special here?"

"Not really." Johnny answered, Christine looked away and blushed, she did like someone, but she couldn't bring up the courage to actually say it.

"W-well, there is somebody..." Christine squeaked.

"Really." Tina said with intruige. "Johnny, why don't you give my and Christine some time alone, ok? We need to have some girl talk." She continued, tracing Johnny's cheek with her hand.

"Uh... sure." Johnny replied, walking away from her, obviously creeped out.

"So Christy, who is it?" Tina questioned, a seductive look in her eyes.

"I'd rather not say..." Christine answered ambiguously, Tina began to stand awkwardly close to Christine.

"Come on, tell me! I don't bite... much!" She said, before giggling.

Suddenly, Chris spoke up using the intercom again.

"Time's up! Everyone head to the nearest exit."

* * *

Once everyone had exited the maze, Chris gathered them all in front of one of the exits. The sky looked almost completely dark, even though it was only 5:30.

"Since the weather has gotten a bit... unnerving, we've decided to cut the challenge short. But either way, we do have a winning team. First, the Black Knights, with a score of 174. As for the White Rooks... a score of 219, meaning the Rooks win!" Chris announced. The Rooks cheered in victory, Johnny gave Dorothy a thumbs up to which Dorothy smirked at. Tina hugged Lila who smiled sheepishly, showing that she was a bit uncomfortable about the hug.

"As for you guys, I'll see you at the Elimination Ceremony!" Chris said to the Knights, Chuck and Isaac shot each other a concerned look. Shannon looked at Dan with a worried look on her face, Dan didn't really seem to care either way.

* * *

Some time later, Shannon approached Dan, who was throwing a baseball at the wall of the cabin.

"Hey Danny, can I talk to you for a second?" Shannon asked.

"I guess, what do you need?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask who you might vote for."

"Meh, I don't think it really matters." Dan remarked.

"Aren't you worried that you might get kicked off?" Shannon questioned.

"Honestly, I don't care." Dan replied flatly.

"I wish I could be as calm as you..." Shannon sighed.

"All you have to do is just take what comes to you. Good things and bad things always happen at some point. You just have to deal with it, y'know..."

"I understand. I guess I'll see you tonight." Shannon said, smiling at Dan before leaving. From inside the boy's cabin, Don saw the two talking and became furious.

***confessionals***

**Don:** Great, that's _another_ girl I can't get with and two guys that are going down! I know who I'm voting for!

**Shannon:** Danny is a really sweet boy and I'm glad I met him, but i'm worried that he's going to get voted off and I don't want that to happen. I really like him.

***end confessionals***

Eddy was going back to his cabin from the bathroom, he was suddenly tripped by a girls leg. He ended up falling face first into a small puddle of mud!

As he got up, he heard Lucy laughing at him.

"Oh man I totally got you!" She said before laughing again.

"Why you little!" Eddy shouted, Lucy ran away as fast as she could to avoid Eddy's wrath. From the cabin, Drake watched the two.

'Idiots...' he thought to himself.

Some time later, the clouds cleared up completely, Eddy and Lucy were exhausted from all the running.

"I'm getting you back for this!" Eddy said in between breaths.

"If you say so." Lucy replied. "But you have to admit it was kind of funny."

"Well you're not wrong, but I'll get you back. Just you wait!" Eddy proclaimed, giving her a confident smirk.

"So, who are you gonna vote off tonight?" Lucy asked.

"I'll try to convince the other guys to vote for someone who doesn't really do much." Eddy answered.

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens. Good luck." Lucy said before heading back to her cabin.

* * *

The Black Knights had taken their places at the campfire. Chris already had the marshmallows ready.

"You guys complained about having 1 less member than the other team, and now the number of members you have is about to decrease! You all know what to do."

***confessionals***

**Isaac:** Eddy is kind of right, you don't really seem to do much and you seem more interested in other things than the game.

**Don:** I knew who I was voting for long before now!

***end confessionals***

"Oooh, this is gonna be good!" Chris teased as he was looking at the votes. "The following campers are safe: Eddy, Kevin, and Samantha."

.

.

.

.

.

"Asuka, Chuck, and Isaac."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan." Dan caught his marshmallow while Don looked shocked, Shannon looked incredibly worried. "And it comes to this, Don and Shannon, and so the final marshmallow of the evening goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Don!" The Partying Player caught his marshmallow and breathed a sigh of relief. Shannon gasped, but she quickly composed herself.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." Shannon sighed, she walked up to Dan. "Thanks for being such a good friend Danny, good luck!" She said to him, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She went with Chris and climbed into the slingshot.

"Any last words from anybody before Shannon takes a ride on the Slingshot of Shame?" Chris asked. Samantha ran up to the slingshot with a tearful look on her face.

"Bye Shannon, you were the best and most fashionable friend a girl could have!" She cried. Before Shannon could answer, Chris launched her away.

"And so were down to 18! The teams have been formed and things are already getting good! Will Don get a girl? Will Tina creep any of the other girls out? And who will take a ride on the Slingshot? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

Before the camera went off, the wind seemed to pick up very fast.

* * *

**And Shannon is gone, I know she and Sarah didn't have time to develop much, but who said they might not return? But aside from that, what did you think of the chapter? Is there something in this story you want to see? Let me know!**


	4. Under the Sea

**Chapter update! Also, I've created a poll asking you all which character is your favorite. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our teams were finally created, it's the Black Knights versus the White Rooks. As for the challenge, the contestants went through a maze shooting up targets and telling each other about their opinions on each other. Though we had a few issues with the weather, but the challenge proceeded as normal. In the end of it all, Shannon was the one to take a ride on the Slingshot of Shame, joining Sarah as a loser. With two campers down, we're just getting started. Who will be the next person to go down? Find out tonight, on what is sure to be the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, here on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

The 18 campers were having breakfast in the mess hall. The weather had cleared up since yesterday, the sun was shining a bit too bright, it was blazing hot.

"Geez, what is with this heat?!" Isaac complained.

"Well, we are on a tropical island in the middle of the Pacific." Asuka responded.

"I guess that makes sense, but this heat is just crazy!" Chuck added. Suddenly, Chris bolted through the door, he was laying on a chair with some of the interns carrying him, he also had an electric fan in one hand and a glass of ice cold lemonade in the other.

"Good morning campers! Hope you're enjoying the heat." Chris said cheerfully, some of the contestants gave him a nasty glare as a response. "Anyway, meet me at the beach for today's challenge, and you have to be in your swimsuits!" The mention of swimsuits got Don and Tina interested...

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the beach, Don and Tina were busy ogling the swimsuits of the other contestants. Don was casually looking at Lila's behind, she didn't seem to notice but Lacey did. Meanwhile, Tina went over to Steven, she placed a hand on his chest and began tracing his chest with her finger.

"Heyyy Stevie, you look really cute in those trunks." She said to him seductively, winking at him.

"Oh... um... thanks?" Steven answered, he looked very uncomfortable. He tried backing away from her, but he was more afraid of what she would do if he did back away.

***confessionals***

**Lacey:** That little perv! I need to let Lila know what he's doing. How does Chris let a guy like that on this show?!

**Steven:** I don't like Tina in that way, but what is she going to say if I reject her? What would she tell everyone else?!

***end confessionals***

"Where the hell is Chris?!" Eddy groaned. He was quickly answered by Chris who arrived, still on his chair being carried by the interns.

"Sorry I'm late, _somebody _took too long in getting me over here!" Chris hissed, referring to the interns. "Anyway, let's cut to the chase, hidden somewhere under the water are two keys and two chests. The first team that is able to bring a crate up to the surface and open it wins the challenge and anything that is inside. Now let's not waste any time, the challenge starts now!"

The contestants wasted no time in diving into the water. It took a few minutes for Rodrick to find a chest, they key to the chest was coincidentally right next to it, he opened it and saw some black object inside, the object had a timer on it that only had 3 seconds left. Before Rodrick could get away, the timer ran out, blowing up and sending Rodrick back onto dry land.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that there are a lot of fake chests that will blast you back up here!" Chris said, snickering a bit. Suddenly, Chuck was blown out of the water as well, he landed face first into a pile of sand. "Hehe, nice landing Mr. Floop!"

* * *

Some time later some of the members of both teams had returned to dry land. They would take a break while others looked for the correct chest, they would switch places whenever needed. They talked with each other as they waited.

"Um, Dorothy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Christine asked Dorothy, who was just watching the ones who were underwater (the water was very clear).

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Dorothy answered.

"Well, I like one of the guys..."

"That isn't really a problem, it might be best to be upfront and tell him about it."

"Well see, that's the problem. The guy I like is on the other team..." Christine noted, Dorothy raised an eyebrow.

"And you're worried that your attraction to this guy might cause some issues with the team?" Dorothy questioned, Christine nodded. "It would be best if we discussed this after the challenge, I see Lila and Lucy coming out now. We should get back to the game."

Further away, Eddy, Kevin and Isaac were chatting, they had just left the water after their third try to find the correct chest (in Kevin's case, it was his fourth).

"Alright guys, we can't afford to lose again. We're already behind by two people!" Kevin said.

"I hear ya', if we don't shape up, we'll all be gone before the merge!" Eddy added, Isaac wasn't paying attention to his fellow teammates, he was watching Lacey, who had just been blasted out of the water by another fake case. He seemed to have a loves truck look on his face. Kevin snapped him back to reality.

"Stay focused Isaac!"

"S-sorry Kev, it's just that Lacey's kinda cute." Isaac explained.

"Dude, she's on the other team!" Eddy argued.

"I know but, I just think she's really cool."

"Just don't let your crush get in the way of the game dude, otherwise we might have to vote you off." Kevin warned, Isaac nodded in understanding.

* * *

Some time later, Christine had saw a chest that looked promising, she already had a key in her hand. The moment she placed her hand on the chest, another hand covered touched her''s. She turned to see who it was and she blushed when she saw that it was Kevin. Kevin looked at her and smiled before swimming away.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** He smiled at me! D-do you think he likes me?!

**Kevin:** Christine's a nice enough girl, she's kind of cute too. But I cant lose focus on the game, I already have to make sure Isaac doesn't focus on Lacey more than the game.

***end confessionals***

Several feet away, Lucy saw Drake looking around for a key for one of the chests, she swam over to him and handed him the key, giving him a sweet smile as she did. Drake took the key with a bit of an annoyed look on his face. The two of them took the chest up to dry land, Drake inserted the key and opened the chest. To their surprise, a large, bipedal shark walked out of the chest and gave the duo an evil smile. The two of them ran as fast as they could while Chris laughed at their torment.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Fang was in one of the chests. Oh well!"

"Who's Fang?" Samantha asked.

"He's a shark that was mutated between seasons 3 and 4. I seem to remember Scott having a distinct phobia of him." Asuka explained.

Lucy kept running until she tripped over something hard. She looked to see what she tripped over, she was shocked to see that it was the Chef Hatchet statue. Suddenly, she felt something tap her shoulder. She turned and saw Fang behind her, his mouth was wide open... he was ready to go in for the kill. Before Lucy even had the chance to scream, Eddy tackled Fang to the ground.

"Why did you-?" Lucy began to ask before Eddy cut her off.

"Don't ask, just go!" He answered. Lucy took his advice and ran off, Fang got back up and got ready to pounce on the boy.

"Ok Fang, that's enough." Chris said, half chuckling. "If we need you later then we'll let you know."

The mutant shark smugly went back into the water.

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** I wonder what Fang is doing here, isn't his natural habitat Wawanakwa Island? ... Granted that island did unfortunately sink...

**Lucy:** Why did Eddy save me? Honestly I was hoping Drake would save me instead, but i'm glad I'm still here. More importantly, what am I going to do with this Chef Statue? I think it's best to save it for a better time...

**Eddy:** You're probably wondering why I saved someone who isn't on my team, we'll it would suck pretty badly if someone died on the show wouldn't it? Besides, Lucy's an alright girl.

***end confessionals***

* * *

About a half hour later nobody seemed to want to go back in the water, especially since Fang was now creeping around. Chris was becoming impatient about this.

What's up with you guys?! What is this, the Awake-a-thon?!"

"We've been down there for nearly two hours! If there was something down there, we would've found it by now!" Dan argued. Chris took out some sort of radar, it was showing a signal that showed that there were five chests that were still underwater.

"Actually, there are only five chests still down there. One of those five chests will win the challenge!" Chris announced. Hearing that, a few of the campers decided to head back into the water.

Don, Samantha, and Chuck were blasted out of the water, presumably by another fake chest. Dorothy, Johnny, and Christine were chased out of the water by Fang. The only people who were still underwater were Kevin, Eddy, and Dan for the Knights and only Steven and Tina for the Rooks. There were only two chests left to open, both teams had a key.

"It's neck and neck for the win! Who will take the victory?!" Chris announced. Steven swam towards one of the chests when suddenly Tina held him back, she had an amorous look on her face.. suddenly, she grabbed Steven's chin and kissed him! Steven broke the kiss and swam back to the surface, out of breath. He dropped the key that he was holding in the process.

***confessional***

**Steven:** Pardon my language but what the hell was that about?!

***end confessional***

The Knights took the other remaining chest up to the surface. Eddy opened up the chest, the three of them expected another bomb, but they were surprised to see various random objects ranging from marshmallows to sports balls to books, underneath it all was a small picture of a marshmallow.

"Finally! We have a winner, the Black Knights!" Chris announced. The Rooks repressed their disappointment about their loss, Steven swam back to shore, Tina was annoyed that Steven didn't return her feelings, but then she had an idea...

* * *

Later, in the girls cabin, Tina seemed to be warning the other girls about something.

"I'm telling you, I had the key ready! We would've won the challenge if Steven didn't kiss me!" She said sternly.

"That doesn't seem like a thing Steven would really do..." Lila responded.

"It's the truth! We need to vote him off before he harassed any of you next!" Tina stated, the other girls gave each other a concerned look...

* * *

The elimination ceremony soon came, The 10 campers took their seats,

"Since this is your first time at the Elimination Ceremony as a team, I thought I would remind you all how eliminations work. If you receive a marshmallow, you're safe. If you don't, then you lose. The first marshmallow of the evening goes to... Rodrick!"

"Next is Johnny."

.

.

.

"Dorothy."

.

.

.

"Christine."

.

.

.

"Lila "

.

.

.

"Lacey."

.

.

.

"And Drake, the three of you have received at least one vote. The second to last marshmallow goes to... Lucy! So it comes down to Tina and Steven! The final marshmallow is going to...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tina."

Steven went over to the Slingshot of Shame.

"See you later Steven!" Chris said, he tried to fling Steven away, but Steven was too big to be shot out of the Slingshot.

"Ugh... Chef!" Chris called out, Chef drove up in his Jeep, he hooked up the rubber band of the slingshot to his Jeep and pulled it, and Steven back a bit more. This caused the Slingshot to Crack a little bit, but nobody seemed to notice. Once Chef felt as if the band was pulled back far enough, he unhooked the band.

"Well Steven, say hi to your girlfriend for me!" Chris taunted.

"She wasn't my-" Steven tried to say, but Chris finally shot him away before he finished, however, as soon as Steven was shot away, the Slingshot broke!

"Are you serious?! Ugh... anyway, three contestants have been voted off and seventeen remain. Will Tina and Don continue to perv on the others? Will Christine and Isaac's crushes get in the way of their performance in the game? Only time will tell, stay tuned for the next dramatic episode of Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**And the first victim of one of the antagonist has been voted off. Notice how I said 'one of'. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If there's anything I can do to make this story better, please let me know.**


	5. Getting To Know You Better

**Before you read the chapter, I want to thank everyone for reading. That's about it... Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our contestants took a dip in the sea for some fun in the sun. Their task? Collect a specific treasure chest from the murky depths and as a special reward, they get to keep the treasures inside. Shocking though, it looks like a few of the contestants have an interest in members of the opposite team. But in the end of it all, Steven was the one who took a ride on the Slingshot of Shame, thanks to some influence from Tina. All because he didn't have any feelings for her. But... as Steven was flung off, he accidentally broke the slingshot. Who will be the next person voted off, and how will they be taken away? Find out now on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

It was 3 days after Steven's elimination, most of the contestants were conversing with each other and getting along. Christine was talking to Dorothy about how Christine could handle her crush on Kevin.

"What if I told him during the merge?" Christine proposed.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea, but there is the risk one of you will be eliminated beforehand." Dorothy noted.

"Right, plus if we do become a couple, the others would probably see us as a threat and vote one of us off." Christine retorted. "Hey Dory, I've been wondering, do you happen to like anybody here?"

"Well..." Dorothy answered, blushing a little bit. She thought about how well she had bonded with Johnny over the course of her time here.

"It's Johnny isn't it." Christine announced, Dorothy quickly covered her mouth, she was blushing more now. Christine moved Dorothy's hand away. "It's not a problem if you do, I've seen how you act around him. I think he might even feel the same way!"

While the two girls continued talking, Lila was writing in her diary. She seemed to be separated from the other girls. Asuka, who notice this, decided to talk to her.

"Hey Lila, what're you writing about?"

"Oh nothing really!" Lila answered with a defensive tone, which Asuka quickly noticed.

"It's definitely something. Whatever it is, you can tell me! I won't tell anybody." Asuka told her.

"O-ok... I was writing about Rodrick..." Lila confessed.

"So you have a crush on him, that isn't a bad thing. Unfortunately I don't know how I would be able to help since I've honestly never had a boyfriend before, but maybe you should wait a while and see if he likes you back. But you better not lose sight of the game, I want to go against a team that will make me work for my victory." Asuka affirmed, Lila gave her a confident smile.

Meanwhile, the boys were having a similar conversation.

"She never really talks to me, I'm always the one that has to start the conversation." Johnny said solemnly. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"I'm not really sure, but you have to remember that Dory's the type of girl that only talks once you talk to her first." Chuck replied.

While the boys talked, Don was seething with rage. Drake, couldn't care less, however.

***confessionals***

**Don:** Argh! Why are the guys trying to steal all the chicks from me! Normally, I'm cool with the guys! But them? I need to get rid of them A.S.A.P!

**Drake:** These fools are focusing too much on the girls rather than the game. They'll be eliminated before they know it.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Everyone went over to the mess hall for breakfast. Surprisingly, breakfast didn't have any interruptions from Chris though as soon as they left the mess hall, Chris sprung into action.

"Goooood morning campers! Before we begin today's challenge, there are a few things I want to tell you. Since Steven accidentally broke the Slingshot of Shame, we're going to bring back one of our previous elimination devices." Chris began.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** Please not the toilet! Please not the toilet!

**Samantha:** Anything but the toilet! I can't afford to ruin these clothes!

**Christine:** Hopefully it won't be the catapult, I'd probably have a heart attack!

***end confessionals***

"As a homage to Revenge of the Island, the network decided to re-use the Hurl of Shame!"

***confessional***

**Christine:** Me and my big mouth.

***end confessional***

"Also, we've been noticing that you've been getting along rather well and forming friendships! But what are friendships without secrets? So in today's challenge, you'll find out what secrets your fellow contestants have been keeping from you!" Chris announced, a few of the contestants looked uneasy about having their secrets being revealed.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on two bleachers, one for each team.

"Now here's how the challenge works. One team will try to guess the contestant who's secret I just announced. Let's start with the Knights. Which of you took their dad's car and drove around the city? Somehow not crashing into anything." Chris announced.

"Don." The Knights (minus Don) said monotonously.

"Wrong!" Chris chuckled, he took out a remote control and pressed one of the buttons on it, giving the Knights a minor shock. "Since the Black Knights got that one wrong, the Rooks get a chance to answer correctly." The Rooks conversed among themselves for a minute before deciding on an answer.

"Is it Asuka?" Lacey answered.

"Wrong again!" Chris taunted, pressing the button on his remote. Asuka looked a bit offended at the Rooks' answer.

"Hey, I might be a street girl, but I wouldn't take my dad's car out for a joyride!" She argued.

"Anyway... Knights, back to you. But before you answer, if the person who's guilty confesses, then their team will earn two points!"

The Knights were silent for a while before Chuck spoke up.

"Fine, it's me alright!" He said, some of the others looked surprised or impressed.

"Hehe, who knew you could be such a bad boy Chuckie!" Asuka teased, playfully punching him in the arm.

"And that's two points for the Black Knights. White Rooks, back to you. But before you get excited, the guilty person can only confess to their secret _after _teams have answered wrong at least once. Now, which of you stole $20 from their moms purse and bought make up with it?"

"Um... is it Lila?" Tina answered.

"Nope!" Chris said, shocking the Rooks again.

"I would never steal! It's just an ever-so cruel thing to do!" Lila argued.

"Knights, do you have an answer?" Chris asked.

"Hehehe, too easy, it's Lacey!" Samantha chuckled, Lacey gasped in shock.

"What the hell sis?!" Lacey shouted.

"Sorry Lacey, but I am playing to win!"

***confessionals***

**Lacey:** Ugh! How could my own sister embarrass me like that! I'm SO getting her back for this!

**Samantha:** I know what I did was messed up, but I do still have to make sure my team wins, right?

***end confessionals***

"Ok Rooks, which of the Knights once ate a worm when they were a baby?" Chris asked.

"Eww!" Some of the contestants said, reviling in disgust.

"Oh, it was my dear, dear sister Samantha!"

"Hey! I was only 2 years old!" Samantha protested.

"That still doesn't change the fact that eating worms is disgusting." Drake noted, Samantha sank in her seat after hearing that.

***confessionals***

**Lacey:** Ok, now me and my sister are even!

**Samantha:** Maybe I was a bit too harsh toward my sister, I guess I deserved what was coming to me.

***end confessionals***

"That is disgusting!" Chris chuckled, "But it's awesome! Anyway, back to the Knights. Which of you sleeps with a stuffed puppy?"

"That isn't too bad..." Isaac noted.

"I bet it's you, am I right Isaac?" Don joked.

"Wrong!" Chris said, shocking the Knights.

"What?! But I was joking!" Don argued.

"Even jokes will be taken as answers. You have to be careful with what you say." Chris warned. "Rooks, over to you."

"I don't know, um... Dan?" Christine answered hesitantly.

"Nope." Dan said nonchalantly.

"Well, since both teams guessed incorrectly, the person who this secret is about has the choice to confess."

Asuka immediately stood up. "It's me alright, and I'm not afraid to admit it! His name is Mr. Snufflebuns and I got him when I was born, and I've brought him here as a good luck charm. If you have a problem with that, then I'm not afraid to fight any of you about it!"

Nobody spoke against her statement. Asuka sat back down, Chuck placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, that was a really brave thing you did." He whispered.

"Thanks." She said, smiling back at him.

"Ok Rooks, which of you cheated on the person you dated with three other people?" Chris continued.

"Ok, now that's just plain f*cked up." Rodrick noted. Lila looked a but conflicted, Chris easily saw this.

"Lila is there something you need to tell us?" Chris asked, with a big grin on his face.

"Y-yes, I think Tina is the one who cheated..." Lila answered.

"What?! How dare you! I don't-" Tina argued, but Chris cut her off.

"Actually, Lila's completely right!" Chris announced, some of the contestants glared at Tina.

***confessionals***

**Samantha:** Really? Did she ever once consider that she could be seriously hurting someone?!

**Don:** I honestly don't see what's wrong. She likes to keep her options open.

**Tina: **Geez, they're acting like I killed a guy!

**Rodrick:** What a b*tch!

***end confessionals***

"And, as a special treat, we've decided to make a call to your ex, Tina!" Chris continued.

"Which ex are you talking about?" Tina asked with a nervous look on her face. Chris pressed a different button on his remote which brought out a projector screen. The screen turned on to show a young man with a brown t-shirt with a blue falcon design and blue jeans, he smiled at everyone but as soon as he saw Tina, his smile turned into a nasty glare.

"Hey Johan! It's a pleasure." Chris greeted. "I hear you have some history with Tina, is it true?"

"Yeah, Tina was my ex-girlfriend. I had feelings for her and I wanted to make her happy but I guess she wasn't satisfied with me. I saw her cheating on me with 2 other guys and a girl. When I decided to confront her about it, she coincidentally moved away." Johan explained.

"Very interesting! Well, unfortunately we don't have much time to chat with you Johan, thanks for taking the time to tell us this." Chris said, turning the projector off. "Well, that clears up that! Also, since Lila answered correctly, the Rooks get a point."

* * *

The game continued, the contestants had a chance to laugh/revile in horror/cry about the other's secrets.

Don sneezed during his class picture, giving him an extremely embarrassing photo. Kevin accidentally crashed into the principal of his school on his skateboard. Isaac once got a makeover from his little sister, making him look like a girl. Dan plays princess with a little girl in his neighborhood, in his words "only because he wanted her to shut up". Rodrick was absent one year for his school's picture day and he accidentally sent in his little sister's picture, for some reason, the picture was actually accepted! Johnny once had to go into the sewers to get a gift for his grandfather. Dorothy confessed to having a scar on her right hip as a result of a surgery (though her clothing covers it). Christine revealed that she once burped very loudly during an important test. Lila revealed that she once used her cousin to get out of a date with a boy she didn't like (surprisingly, they ended up getting together). Lucy explained how she once pranked her stepfather during the wedding. Drake explained that he once won a debate against Scarlett (yes, Scarlett from Pahkitew Island) and embarrassed her so badly that he actually made her cry!

The score was ended up becoming even. However, since Eddy was the last person remaining, his secret didn't need to be revealed, as the answer would be too obvious.

"Well, since the score's tied and Eddy doesn't really need to tell us his secret, he will have to answer one question that determines if his team wins or loses." Chris announced.

***confessional***

**Eddy:** Yeah thanks Chris! Put all of the pressure on me!

***end confessional***

"Ok Eddy, who was the 3rd contestant to reveal their secret? You have 1 minute to answer and nobody is allowed to help you. Your minute starts... now!" Chris announced, the pressure of the situation made it more difficult for Eddy to answer, but the answer suddenly came to him.

"It was Samantha, right? Please tell me I'm right!" Eddy proclaimed, crossing his fingers.

"That answer is... correct! Meaning the Black Knights take the win, White Rooks, I'll see you at the Campfire Ceremony!" Chris proclaimed. Tina looked unsettled, she figured everyone would try to target her now.

* * *

Sometime later, Tina tried to reason with the other girls over her secret.

"I'm telling you, Johan was lying! He's just mad about me breaking up with him!"

"I don't know, he sounded really genuine to me." Asuka responded.

"I bet Chris paid him to make me look bad." Tina pondered.

"Why would he do that?" Lila asked.

"To make me look like a terrible person, obviously! Look, none of that was true alright. If you want the real story, I'll tell you later." Tina asserted, she walked out of the cabin. Some of the other girls gave each other a strange look, but Asuka and Lacey were doubtful of Tina's claims.

Meanwhile, Johnny had gathered the courage to tell Dorothy how he felt. He took her out to a quiet clearing, the two sat down underneath a tree.

"Dorothy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He said, Dorothy shielded her face with her hand, she didn't want Johnny seeing the blush on her face. "Dory, I know we've only really known each other for only a week and a half but-"

"Attention White Rooks, head over to the campfire ceremony immediately!" Chris announced.

"Sorry Johnny, but it looks like we have to go..." Dorothy said, she looked visibly upset. Johnny looked a bit uneasy as well.

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, Chris looked incredibly eager to see who would be eliminated this time.

"I'm sure you all know how this works by now so just make your votes." He said.

***confessionals***

**Tina:** I refuse to leave this early! I may have to be a bit sneaky if I want to avoid getting kicked off.

**Christine:** Please not me! Please not me! Please not me! One time when I was at summer camp, we had something similar to a catapult in the lake, someone would jump onto it and another person would be flung about 2 or 3 stories up. I was deathly afraid of it and I can't even look at a catapult because of it. I realize this might sound strange, but it just makes my skin crawl!

***end confessionals***

"Alright, the following campers are safe... Drake."

.

.

.

"Lila."

.

.

.

"Rodrick."

.

.

.

"Christine." The small girl caught her marshmallow and breathed a sigh of relief.

.

.

.

"Dorothy."

.

.

.

"Lacey."

.

.

.

"And Lucy. So it comes down to Johnny and Tina, who's it going to be? According to the votes, the final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tina!" The cheating girl caught her marshmallow, leaving the British musician shocked. "Well Johnny, the Hurl of Shame is calling your name."

"Wait!" Dorothy called out, shocking most of them.

"What is it Dorothy?" Chris asked.

"Can I at least say goodbye to him first?" She asked.

"Do we have enough time for it Chef?" Chris asked his intimidating friend. Chef was crunching some numbers on a calculator, he then gave Chris a thumbs up. "I'll allow it."

"I guess this might be the last time I'll see you in a while Dory. Make sure you go far ok." Johnny said, smiling at her. Suddenly, Dorothy held Johnny's cheek and kissed him earning a small round of applause from most of the Rooks. Johnny then ended the kiss and hugged Dorothy before climbing into the Hurl of Shame. With one final wave to his team, Johnny was hurled away.

"And so our British Gentleman has taken his leave! Will Dorothy recover from having her boyfriend voted off? Will Tina continue to lie to get ahead in the game? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

***confessionals***

**Tina:** I dodged a bullet with that one!

**Drake:** Voting for Johnny was the smartest move I could make, Dorothy seems like one of the few... capable minds on this team. Plus we could do with less couples in this game, I mean really!

**Don:** Finally, one less guy to worry about! That means that Dory is available, score! I wonder if anybody else thinks she looks like a really hot maid?

***end confessionals***

* * *

**End of chapter! Johnny is meant to be another "victim" of the antagonists. Also, I'm open to any ideas for any challenges or basically anything that would make the story better. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Relay Race Explosion

**With only 7 weeks of school left, I want to get as many chapters out as I can. Don't worry, I won't make them half-assed and just expect them to be good, I'll still put as much effort as I can to make them good. With that being said, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our campers got the chance to get to know each other just a little better in our 'Spilling the Beans' challenge. Long story short, these guys have done some really hilarious stuff! Johnny and Dorothy finally hooked up, but unfortunately for her, he was voted off that night. Who will be join the 4 contestants in Loserville? Find out right here on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**Girls Cabin**

"I didn't vote for him, I swear!" Lucy pleaded.

"Someone must have rigged the votes!" Lacey said.

"I'm sure you didn't vote for him. I do miss Johnny but I'm not going to cry about it. Crying won't solve anything. The best I can do is win for both of us." Dorothy answered, she left the cabin leaving the girls to ponder about who got Johnny eliminated.

***confessionals***

**Dorothy:** The truth is... I don't have any more tears to shed...

**Lucy:** If my crush was voted off, I'd be heartbroken!

**Lacey:** I wish Dory would actually show how she feels, she's like a robot, never showing any emotion. It's kind of unsettling.

***end confessionals***

Outside of the cabin, Asuka and Lacey were spray painting the walls of the cabin. Lila watched the two, a bit of fear and intruige in her eyes, Asuka noticed Lila watching them.

"Hey Lila, wanna paint with us?" She asked.

"I - I don't know, isn't that vandalism?" Lila questioned.

"Not really, Chris probably doesn't care what happens to these old cabins, plus it gives some color to this boring camp." Lacey answered, a smug grin on her face. She tossed Lila a can of paint. "Give it a try."

Lila hesitantly started spraying the wall, she ended up painting a flower that actually looked really good, which surprised the two punk girls.

"Not bad!" Asuka praised.

"It isn't what I expected but it's not bad. A little more practice and you could make something awesome!" Lacey added.

"Why thank you Lacey! I appreciate that!" Lila replied with a smile. The sound of drums could be heard from the boys cabin.

"There goes Rodrick playing his drums again." Asuka sighed.

"He's good, but can't we just have one moment of peace?" Lacey asked. Lila was currently swooning over Rodrick, which the girls quickly noticed.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Asuka snickered.

"Well yeah, there's just something to Rodrick that's just ever-so... interesting. I just can't help but be attracted by it!" Lila explained.

"Yup, she's definitely got a crush!" Lacey teased.

"You'd best not let it get in the way of you playing the game!" Asuka warned.

"I won't, I promise!" Lila assured. "What about you Asuka, how are you and Chuck getting along?"

"Chuck is a nice guy, but he's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Asuka assured them but Lila seemed a bit skeptical about her answer.

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** See, Sky had the right idea last season. She didn't want to be in a relationship so she could stay focused on the game and look how far she got! I don't really understand why she is disliked so much.

**Lila:** Asuka likes Chuck, whether she likes to admit it or not.

***end confessionals***

"Attention everyone, head over to the docks, it's challenge time!" Chris announced, everyone headed over to the docks.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the docks, Chris and Chef seemed eager to start the challenge.

"Good to see you all here! Now today's challenge is relatively straightforward, a relay race around the island!" Chris explained, an intern brought out a map of the island. "You'll start out here at the Dock where you'll encounter the first obstacle: The Rock Wall. Next is the maze, you've all gone through it back during the paintball challenge but it's gone through some remodeling this time. After that is the gorge, which you'll have to zip line across. Then you'll head to the beach, where you have to use a bow and arrow to destroy multiple targets to proceed. Up next is the lake where several members of your team will build a raft to cross it. Finally, it's a sprint back to the docks! You'll also be doing all of this while crying a... special baton." Chris explained.

"What do you mean by special baton?" Rodrick asked.

"Hehe, you'll see. For now choose the order you'll have for the race." Chris answered. The two teams huddled up to make their game plans.

"Ok, I think we should start with our weakest member and end with our strongest." Kevin suggested.

"Woah, woah, woah! Who died and made you the leader?!" Don protested.

"Well then what do you think we should do?" Kevin asked in a rather annoyed tone. The team was waiting for Don to tell them what they should do, but he had nothing.

"Um... I think I could handle the maze." Isaac chimed in.

"Ok then, Isaac will do the maze. Eddy, you did well in the paintball challenge so can you handle the targets on he beach?" Asuka asked.

"Done and done!" Eddy answered.

"Building a boat shouldn't be too much of a challenge, I can take care of it." Asuka assured the others.

"I just did the math and we'll have one extra person." Danny noted.

"I can help Asuka build a boat, I mean if it's ok!" Chuck said, blushing a little bit.

"Well in a situation like this I may need some help to get it done faster, so sure Chuck." Asuka remarked.

"Now as for the rest of you..." Kevin began, at the same time, the Rooks were choosing their order.

"As the leader of the team I think the smartest idea would be to have the physically strongest members of our team to do the more difficult obstacles, if we are ahead of the Knights it would widen our lead and if we're behind it would give us a chance to catch up." Drake said flatly.

"Why are you the leader? We never got a chance to even vote on it." Rodrick argued.

"A good team needs a good leader to succeed, and the first step to becoming a great leader is taking a stand. Which is exactly what I'm doing." Drake explained, the others seemed to accept this answer.

***confessionals***

**Lucy:** Drake's just awesome y'know, he's so confident and smart! I just wish he'd open up a bit more.

**Drake:** Of course I had to lie, the only reason I decided to lead this team is because most of these people are blubbering idiots! The only people I see that are actually competent on my team are Dorothy, Christine, and Lila. As for the other team Chuck and Isaac seem like smart people, but they lack the confidence to make it on this island, I'll have to teach them how to be a good leader once the merge comes, or if i'm moved to their team. One thing is for certain though, I will be the one standing at the top!

***end confessionals***

"So what should we do?" Lacey asked.

"Christine will be going first, she'll handle the rock wall. Tina will do the zip line, I'll handle the maze, Dorothy will handle the targets, Lila, Rodrick, and Lucy will build the boat, leaving Lacey to run the final sprint. Any questions?" Drake explained. Nobody protested his suggestions.

"Alright! Time is up!" Chris announced. "Everyone take your positions!" Christine and Samantha went to the starting line. Chef approached the two girls, he was holding something behind his back.

"For the baton..." he said, taking out two cherry bombs and lighting them.

"Eep!" Christine yelped, flinching st the sight of the bombs.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Samantha shouted.

"If you hurry, it won't blow up. Now go!" Chris answered, blowing his air horn. The two girls raced towards the first obstacle, Samantha was considerably farther ahead of Christine, due to the latter's weaker physical strength. Because of this, Samantha reached the wall first and began climbing it. By the time Christine made it to the base of the wall, Samantha was already three quarters of the way there.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** My team needs to win this challenge! I don't want to be launched from that wooden death trap!

**Samantha:** Ok, I've given my team a good lead. I just hope none of the others lose that lead. But with the plan we made, I'm sure it'll be fine!

***end confessionals***

Samantha arrived at the entrance to the maze where Isaac was waiting for her.

"Quick Isaac, run!" Samantha yelled, Isaac fled into the maze without hesitation. Samantha began walking to the finish line.

Isaac was running through the maze as fast as he could, trying to remember the route he took when he first went through it. He took a right turn and ended up at a dead end.

"Aww crap." He cursed.

* * *

Christine finally arrived at the entrance to the maze, Drake was waiting for her and he did not look happy. He took the cherry bomb and left without saying a word, leaving Christine to gasp for air.

As Drake went through the maze, he saw something coming out of the wall. He cautiously approached it and was surprised to see a case containing the McLean Invincibility Statue! Without a hint of hesitation, Drake smashed the case's glass pane and grabbed the statue.

***confessionals***

**Drake:** This is just too perfect! Now if I can find the Chef Hatchet Statue I will be the most powerful player in the game!

**Isaac:** Honestly, I think I'm the weakest link in my team. If we lose then I'll probably be going home next. With any luck though, maybe I'll be eliminated around the merge. That wouldn't be too bad, right?

***end confessionals***

Some time later, Drake had found the exit to the maze and found Tina filing her nails by a wooden post with a mounted harpoon gun and zip lining equipment.

"Quick, take it and go!" Drake ordered, Tina groaned and took the cherry bomb. She aimed the harpoon gun at a tree that was on the other side of the gorge and fired it.

"And the White Rooks have taken the lead!" Chris announced as Tina zip lined across the gorge. As Chris said this, Isaac had just found the exit and handed the bomb over to Don, who was quick with the harpoon gun and was quickly catching up to Tina.

"Hey gorgeous!" Don greeted with a flirtatious smirk.

"Hey Donny, you're looking cute." Tina answered with a wink.

***confessionals***

**Tina:** At least there's one guy who wants me, just one isn't enough though!

**Don:** Heh, she digs me!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Tina and Don both raced to the beach and arrived there at the same time, they gave Dorothy and Eddy the cherry bombs. Tina and Don tried to move on past the pair, but there was large wooden gate in front of them, this would be where Eddy and Dorothy would have to go once their part of the challenge was over. The gate itself was connected to two pillars, the pillars had three small spots on them that had a bullseye on them, these were the targets that the two would aim for.

Dorothy and Eddy aimed their arrows (which had plastic balls in place of the pointed tips like normal arrows had to prevent any accidents) at their targets, but just as they did, the wind started to blow harshly, the sky turned an ominous dark grey with a few spots of sunlight seeping through.

"Ugh, seriously?!" Eddy complained.

Dorothy thought for a moment before getting an idea. She turned against the wind and shot an arrow, the wind carried the arrow into one of the targets, breaking it. Sand seeped out of the target, Eddy quickly caught on to Dorothy's idea and followed suit.

***confessionals***

**Eddy:** My brother taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow during a camping trip when I was a kid, but Dorothy is really good too! But where the hell did that wind come from?!

**Dorothy:** Eddy is a formidable opponent, we were neck and neck the entire time, despite the strange windstorm. Speaking of which, where did it come from?

***end confessionals***

The two sharpshooters both hit the last target at the same time, sand started gushing out of the holes that the arrows made in the pillar. When most of the sand was out, a machine that looked like a pulley came out of the top of the pillar, this pulley system opened the gate, allowing Eddy and Dorothy to continue.

* * *

Eddy arrived at the beach first, he handed the baton over to Dan, who went over to Chuck and Asuka.

"Ok, let's do this, we don't have much time!" Asuka said.

"How are we supposed to build a boat?!" Dan said nervously.

"Dan, stay calm, I use to build boats with my family as as a kid all the time. This is the same thing, just... supersized." Asuka explained. "Chuck, you get some vines. Dan, you get some logs, about 6 or 7 should be good."

Dorothy arrived and handed Lila the cherry bomb. Both the Rooks and Knights' bombs had only a quarter of wire left.

"Oh my, we don't have much time! We must hurry!" Lila said, clearly beginning to crack under the pressure, Rodrick put a hand on her shoulder and looked her right in her eyes.

"Lila, we're going to be fine. I promise, we just need to work fast and stay calm." He assured her, Lila smiled at Rodrick and hugged him, Lila saw Lucy smirking at her, she even gave Lila a thumbs up.

***confessionals***

**Dan:** Asuka and Kevin make good leaders, we just might have a chance.

**Chuck:** This might be a good chance to bond with Asuka, I just hope I don't screw it up.

**Asuka:** The weather has been kind of crazy for a while. First there was the dark clouds during the paintball challenge, you wouldn't believe how much it rained that night! Then the clouds just suddenly clear up and the sun blazes down on us, and now there's this heavy wind! Something seems fishy about this...

**Lila:** That hug was just ever-so amazing!

**Rodrick:** Lila's a nice girl, she's sweet and even kinda cute.

**Lucy:** I'm kind of jealous of Lila, she likes a guy who might like her back, but I don't know if the guy I like feels the same way.

***end confessionals***

Both teams gathered all of the equipment they needed to build their rafts. The Knights built a regular raft, they used any leftover wood they had as oars. They were the first to get their raft in the water.

"The Knights have finally taken back the lead!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Asuka cheered, Dan and Chuck high fived. Unfortunately, their lead didn't last very long as the Rooks rocketed past the Knights on their raft, which used a large leaf as a sail.

"Looks like I spoke too soon! The Rooks just took the lead right back!"

The Rooks landed on the beach, Rodrick handed Lacey the 'baton' which was getting getting ever closer to detonating.

"We're on the home stretch Lace! Go for it!" Lucy cheered as Lacey raced to the finish line.

Meanwhile, the Knights finally arrived at the other end of the beach, Dan gave Kevin the baton.

"Run dude! RUUUUUN!" Chuck yelled, Kevin bolted after Lacey.

* * *

Despite being considerably behind, Kevin managed to quickly catch up to Lacey. The two were neck and neck, the wind began to pick up much stronger than before.

The finish line was now within their sights, but the two nearly stopped dead in their tracks when the loud cracks of thunder flashed and it began to rain rather hard. The other contestants were at the finish line, cheering Kevin and Lacey on.

***confessionals***

**Kevin:** This is it, the fourth quarter, 30 seconds left on the clock and it's up to me to score the final touchdown! *he pauses for a moment* Sorry, I tend to think in a sports mentality whenever I'm in times of stress.

**Lacey:** Ok, it's almost over! I just need to beat Kevin and were in the clear!

***end confessionals***

When the two were mere yards away from the finish line, the wind and rain made it difficult for the two to even walk! The bomb wire was about to detonate...

"Come on! You can do it Lace!" Lucy cheered.

"You got this Kev!" Eddy shouted.

Samantha and Christine were conflicted about who to root for. Right when the two runners were right in front of the finish line, a stampede of moose charged at the duo. They seemed to be spooked about the weather and were seeking shelter.

"Oh shi-" Lacey and Kevin cursed simultaneously before being devoured by the stampede, the others looked on in horror, hoping that their friends were ok.

Suddenly, Lacey escaped and ran into the finish line! Most of the Rooks cheered in joy. The stampede had passed, Kevin was revealed to be just fine, much to the relief of the Knights and Christine. Suddenly the fuses to the bombs had burned out, the contestants all gasped in horror and waited for the explosion. The cherry bombs exploded, covering them all in confetti and streamers!

"The White Rooks take the win! As for the Black Knights, you're up for elimination!" Chris said. Nobody seemed to notice that after the stampede passed, the rain and wind completely stopped...

* * *

Some time later in the boys cabin, Don pulled Chuck and Isaac aside.

"Listen guys, I think we should make our vote together. Our 'leader' hasn't really been doing a good job leading our team and I think he's outlived his usefulness to this team." Don said.

"I don't think-" Isaac began before Don cut him off.

"Don't worry, once he's gone then I'll take the lead of the team!"

"But what about Asuka? She's a pretty good leader, too." Chuck noted.

"Oh please like she could be a good leader, she just wants to act tough. It's kind of cute, but we all know I'd be the best leader!" Don answered, "Anyway, just make sure you vote for Kevin."

Isaac and Chuck nodded and began to walk away, but Don put his hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"Hey dude, between you and me, Asuka's kind of a hottie!" He whispered he then walked away, leaving Chuck to take his comment in. He began to get angry at his statement...

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** Ugh, is he serious?! He has no right to say stuff like that! Asuka is a great leader, and Don had to say something sexist to demean her! I know who I'm voting for!

**Don:** Heh, I know I'm safe! Once Kevin's gone we'll never lose another challenge and all the babes will be swarming to me!

**Isaac:** Honestly, I've already decided who I'm voting for. I just hope Don doesn't kill me when he finds out I didn't vote with him.

**Asuka:** It would be the smartest move to vote out our team's weakest link. It may sound mean but it's the smartest thing to do.

**Kevin:** I know who my vote goes to, but I get the feeling this elimination won't turn out like I think it will...

**Samantha:** My sister told me all about how Don has been perving on all of girls here! Total Drama does not need a person like that!

**Dan:** I don't have any hard feelings towards the person I'm voting for, but it's the best choice.

**Eddy:** I think I'll be safe for tonight, but I think Isaac might be going home. He lost our lead in the maze so he might just be the one leaving.

***end confessionals***

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, Chris had just finished tallying the votes. He snickered to himself after seeing them, clearly eager to launch someone off.

"Well Knights, the votes have been tallied and I am honestly pretty surprised! The first marshmallow of the night goes to... Eddy!" Chris announced.

"Next is... Asuka!"

.

.

.

"Danny!"

.

.

.

.

.

"And Mr. Floop!" Chris tossed Chuck his marshmallow, Chuck didn't react to Chris referring to him by his last name, as he was too mad at Don to care. "The rest of you received at least one vote, now the fifth marshmallow is for..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Isaac!" Isaac caught his marshmallow and sighed, clearly relieve about his safety.

.

.

.

.

.

"And Kevin!" Don silently gasped in shock, not only was Kevin safe, but he was now in the bottom two. He and Samantha both looked anxious. "And the person leaving tonight is!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Samantha!"

"No! I can't leave yet!" She protested.

"Sorry Sammy, but your team has voted. Chef!" Chris replied, Chef lifted Samantha up and put her into the Hurl of Shame. Chris pulled the lever, hurling the British Girl away from the island. Back at the campsite, Christine could hear Samantha scream as she was hurled from the catapult, making the small girl shiver with fear.

"And now 1 of the 2 siblings has left the island! Will the Knights make a comeback? Will Don actually lead the Knights, or will Kevin and Asuka keep control? Will Chuck call Don out on his comments? And how much can we scare Christine with the Hurl of Shame? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the longest chapter yet. Which team are you rooting for and which character has caught your attention the most? Let me know in the reviews!**


	7. Capture the Flag

**Chapter update! With this chapter, the drama will be pumped up a little bit, enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, the drama between our teams continued as they went through our relay race. Kevin and Asuka have claimed leadership of the Black Knights, much to Don's chagrin. The Rooks have also gained a leader in the form of Drake, or so they thought, it looks like he might just be in it for himself! During the relay race, Drake found the coveted McLean Invincibility Statue and his sights now turned to finding the Chef Hatchet Elimination Statue, unbeknownst to him, Lucy already found the Chef Statue! What sort of challenge will our teams go through tonight? Who will be the one leaving on the Hurl of Shame? And will the weather get any weirder? Find out tonight on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

It was the day after Samantha's elimination, Lacey was outside of the girls cabin spray painting the walls by herself. Asuka, Lila and Dorothy approached her, the former two looked sympathetic while the latter kept her monotonous expression.

"Hey Lacey, you alright?" Asuka asked.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Lacey answered, the girls seemed surprised at how calm Lacey was.

"You're not upset that your sister was voted off?" Dorothy asked.

"Not really, if she stayed then there might have been a chance I would have to go up against her."

"I suppose that's true." Lila noted, still a bit unsure.

"Anyway, why don't we change the subject? My family isn't really something I like talking about." Lacey asked.

"Oh, sure. Hey Lila, this may be a bit sudden, but Lacey and I have been talking and we want to help you be a bit more... how should I put this, artistic." Asuka said.

"Really? That sounds ever-so interesting!"

"Great, now we have an important question for you Lila!" Lacey began, "Do you consider yourself street smart of book smart?"

"I'd say a little of both.'Lila answered.

"Ok then, can you give me a dollar?" Asuka asked, Lila handed Asuka the money which she promptly stuffed into her pocket.

"You're book smart!" Asuka announced, she and Lacey started laughing, even Lila and Dorothy managed to laugh a bit! "Hehe, sorry about that Lila. Here's your dollar."

As the four girls began to converse, the boys seemed to be getting along as well. Kevin and Eddy were arm wrestling, with the rest of the guys (minus Drake) cheering them on.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" They chanted, in one swift motion, Kevin ended up finally beating Eddy.

"Heh, I win this round dude!" Kevin gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, but just wait until next time!" Eddy replied, the two shared a fist bump.

"Alright, who's next?"

None of the guys stood up to challenge Kevin, except for Don who was eager to arm wrestle. Isaac noticed Dan, who watched them all with a bored look on his face.

"You alright dude?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm not of a social guy. I have nothing against you guys, it's just a personal thing."

"Yeah I understand, being around people can make some people nervous."

"I don't get nervous around people, I just don't like being social." Dan explained.

***confessionals***

**Isaac:** Danny's a cool guy, it would be interesting to see how far he'll go in this game.

**Dan:** The guys are alright, I just wish they weren't so loud.

**Don:** Now this is what I like! Us guys just hanging out and partying!

**Drake:** Seeing the other boys act like a bunch of... neanderthals, makes me absolutely sick. Unfortunately I need them to get farther into this game.

***end confessionals***

"Attention campers, it's challenge time! Better hurry up too, you might not want to keep our guest waiting!" Chris announced.

* * *

The campers all arrived at the dock, there was a young man standing with Chris and Chef. He was tall and well-built, he wore a green shirt and blue shorts with army boots.

"For those of you who haven't seen Total Drama Revenge of the Island, this is Brick, and he'll be helping out with the challenge today!" Chris said.

"Morning cadets! It's a pleasure to meet you all, I hope you're ready for today!" Brick greeted enthusiastically.

"Now today's challenge overall is reasonably simple, a game of capture the flag. You'll each have a home base with your own base to protect, whoever gets the other teams flag and brings it back to their home base wins invincibility for their team." Chris explained. "Now you're probably wondering why Brick is here in the first place. Well, we thought it would be a good idea for you to get some words of encouragement from an army cadet! So without further adieu, take it away Soldier!"

"Thank you Chris, now Cadets, even though this is just a game you should treat it as if it were war. As you know, your objective is to retrieve your enemy's flag and take over their base. Now there are two main ways you can accomplish this task, you can either take the basic route and go in guns blazing, or use the art of stealth to your advantage. Either way, it won't be easy for any of you. Do any of you have any questions?" Brick announced, none of the campers said anything.

"Now before the challenge starts, you're all going to need these." Chris said, handing each camper a paintball gun and goggles. "And one more thing, don't bother looking for the McLean Invincibility Statue or the Chef Hatchet Statue anymore, they've both been found!" Some of the contestants gasped in shock, Drake smirked to himself.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** It was awesome to meet Brick! He was one of my favorite contestants from season 4! It really stinks that he didn't make it farther than he did, and that he didn't get to compete in All-Stars.

**Rodrick:** Hm, I wonder how my dad would feel if he met Brick, they both really like the army.

**Eddy:** *he pulls out a pair of dog tags from his pocket* Seeing Brick here makes me think of my brother, he's overseas right now and I keep praying what happened to my friends Uncle doesn't happen to him...

***end confessionals***

* * *

The two teams had set themselves up in their respective bases, making their plans. The bases themselves were two-story, castle-esque buildings, the flags were black and white for their respective teams. The bases were several yards apart, in a clearing with several trees and piles of sandbags between, acting as cover for the two teams.

"Ok team, we should split ourselves up into groups. One group will attack the Rooks head on while another will try to sneak in. The rest of you will stay here and try to make sure they don't steal our flag. Any questions?" Asuka stated.

"Yeah, who's going to stay behind?" Eddy asked.

"Not me, that's for sure! I'm take them all head on! I'll get that flag by myself!" Don gloated.

"Ok? ... Anybody else want to go on the attack group?" Kevin asked.

"I prefer to do things quietly so I'll be with the stealth group." Asuka noted.

"There are seven of us here, so one of the groups will have three people." Chuck said.

"Right, I think the defensive group should have three people. Eddy, do you think you can hold down the fort?" Kevin asked.

"Not a problem."

"Alright, we've got at least one person for each group, now as for everyone else..." Asuka said.

* * *

The Rooks had a much quicker time deciding the groups, mostly because Drake was picking the groups for the team.

"Christine, Lila, Lucy and Rodrick you four will stay here and protect our flag. Tina and Lacey will be our main offensive force, you will provide a distraction for me and Dorothy. We will sneak into the Knights' base and take their flag."

"Are you sure this will work? The Knights will probably make a plan just like ours." Lacey acknowledged.

"Perhaps, but _my _plan Is More precise, more well thought out than anything they could come up with." Drake replied smugly.

"If you say so." Lacey said, preparing her paintball gun.

***confessionals***

**Drake:** Despite my well thought out plan, there is still a considerable chance that the Black Knights will win, if they manage to get into the base then Rodrick is our only chance to push them back, but Rodrick is most likely too stupid to be able to stop them. I need to quickly win the challenge and and carry my team forward.

**Lacey:** I get the feeling Drake doesn't think we're capable of winning the challenge without him.

**Lucy:** I think our team might be lost without Drake! Should I tell him that I have the Chef Statue?

**Rodrick:** Drake doesn't think we're smart enough to handle ourselves? Well, wait until he sees what I have planned!

***end confessionals***

"Attention campers, the challenge starts now!" Chris announced.

Tina, Lacey, Dorothy and Drake dashed from their base with their paintball guns in their hands, Lacey seemed rather eager to start the challenge.

'Oh this is going to rock!' Lacey thought to herself.

"Do you girls ember the plan?" Drake asked.

"Of course we do, what do you take us for?!" Tina snapped.

* * *

The Knights had already split up into their groups, Don and Kevin were in the offensive group while Asuka and Dan in the stealth group. It didn't take very long for Kevin and Donny to encounter Tina and Lacey.

"Hey boys!" Tina greeted with a seductive purr.

"Tina stay focused!" Lacey hissed.

"Shush! Just roll with it!" Tina replied.

"Hey babe, lookin' hot!" Don greeted back at her, a calm smirk on his face.

"Dude what are you doing? Stay focused!" Kevin snapped, nudging Don in the arm.

"Back off dude!" Don remarked, shoving Kevin.

"Come on man, we have a challenge to do!"

"Don't embarrass me in front of the babes Kev!" Don spat, he looked ready to fight. The girls took the opportunity to move forward.

"I have to admit Tina, that was a clever move you pulled! Sneaky, but clever!" Lacey praised.

"What can I say, guys love me!" Tina boasted. The two girls ran towards the entrance of the Knights base, but Eddy, Chuck and Isaac, who were defending the base, began shooting paintballs at them. Unfortunately for the boys, they missed almost every shot they fired, allowing the girls to run inside.

* * *

Lucy, Christine and Lila were listening to Rodrick, who was telling the girls about his plan.

"If we can manage to do this we'll win easily!" Rodrick said.

"What are we going to need?" Christine asked.

"We're going to need some big leaves, twigs and vines. Lila, do you think you could get those things for me?"

"Of course Rodrick, I'll be back in a second!"

"Good, now Christine you're a smart girl. Do you think you can design something that would block or trap the embers of the other teams?" Rodrick asked.

"I suppose I could be able to do that, but I may need some help putting it all together. Can you and Lucy help me?"

"Sure I can help, this sounds like fun!" Lucy said gleefully, Rodrick nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if this works then we should win without too much difficulty. Now we just have to wait for Lila to come back." Rodrick noted.

***confessionals***

**Lucy:** I was pretty surprised to see Rodrick take control like that, he should do it more often! If him and Drake teamed up like that, we'd never lose!

**Christine:** Rodrick honestly surprised me when he took over. I never really would've guessed a guy like him was so smart.

**Lila:** Wow, seeing Rodrick like that was ever-so... awesome!

**Rodrick:** I've been kind of quiet for a while, but that's actually my strategy. See if you keep everyone's expectations low then blindside everyone when they don't expect it you'll show them how much of a threat you can be.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Drake and Dorothy arrived at the entrance to the Knights base, the two were ready to head inside and take the flag, but two people they weren't expecting to see had arrived.

"What are you two doing here?!" Drake asked, he didn't look or sound happy.

"We figured you could use a little bit of help." Tina said with a wink.

"You fools! You were supposed to keep the Knights main attackers at bay!" Drake said sternly.

"Well were here now, we might as well head inside!" Lacey replied, heading into the Knights base.

'Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable, these fools can't even do one simple thing correctly!' Drake thought to himself.

The four of them entered the base, it didn't take very long for them to encounter Eddy, Chuck and Isaac defending their flag.

"Y-you're not getting past us!" Isaac said, a bit unsure of himself but he tried to act as calm as he could in front of Lacey.

"Stand aside, you look as scared and pathetic as a puppy in the rain. You can save both us and yourself the trouble and move out of our way." Drake threatened. Suddenly a paintball hit Drake square in the chest, leaving a black spot on it (though it's rather hard to tell since his shirt was black to begin with).

"Nice shot Eddy!" Chuck praised.

"Hehe thanks Chuck. As for you guys, back off!" Eddy remarked.

"It's three against four, you're a fool if you think you have a chance. The odds are stacked against you." Drake noted.

"Don't be so sure Drake, Eddy is just as skilled as I am. He may prove to be rather difficult to beat." Dorothy explained.

"I guess we'll see how good he is, won't we!" Lacey said enthusiastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuka and Dan arrived at the entrance to the Rooks' base, they met up with Don and Kevin and Don.

"Glad to see you guys made it." Asuka greeted. "Now we just need to head inside."

"We would've been here faster if Donny here didn't go gaga over Tina." Kevin added.

"Hey, if you looked at her then you'd react the same way!" Don protested, the two looked like they were going to start fighting.

"Look if you want to beat each other to a pulp then thats fine. But do it after the challenge!" Dan said, separating the two.

* * *

Chris, Chef and Brick watched the campers compete.

"So who do you think is leaving tonight?" Chris asked.

"Don't care." Chef answered.

"Well personally personally think the Knights will take the win, Kevin and Asuka seem like very good leaders though it's anybody's guess." Brick added.

"Hehe, we'll I guess we'll see!" Chris remarked.

* * *

The 4 Rooks were currently in a fire fight against Eddy, Chuck and Isaac. The former proved to be a formidable foe, though the latter two were more or less moving targets.

"Give up, you are both outnumbered and outclassed!" Drake shouted.

"I still won't quit!" Eddy shouted back, managing to hit Drake in the chest.

'I'll be coming for you next, runt...' Drake thought to himself. The fire fight continued, leaving Isaac, Chuck and Tina almost completely coated in paint.

Meanwhile, the Knights on the offensive group stormed the Rooks base, strangely all of the Rooks were gone.

"Pssh, this'll be easy!" Don said, he went to go collect the Rooks' flag but Asuka stopped him.

"You're right, it is easy! Too easy. They're probably planning to ambush us once we get too close." She explained.

"Aww it doesn't matter, I'll take them down before they even take a shot!" Don boasted, he continued toward the flag with the other Knights watching his back, ready to fire.

Suddenly, Don tripped over a vine that had been hidden on the floor, it was the same color as the floor so it blended in with its surroundings. The vine then set off a chain reaction that ended up leaving the 4 Knights trapped in a cage made of reasonably large sticks and leaves. The Rooks stepped out of their hiding spots.

"Good work guys!" Rodrick said, sharing a high five with Lucy.

"How did you do this?" Asuka asked in shock.

"Never doubt the power of the mind!" Christine answered.

* * *

Back in the Knights' base, the fire fight was still going with nobody letting up, eventually they all had run out of ammo.

"Looks like we're all out of ammo." Chuck said.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Drake remarked in an annoyed tone.

"There's no need to be a smartass Drake!" Eddy noted.

"Instead of worrying about what I say, you should focus on your flag!" Drake replied, the Knights looked back to see Dorothy taking their flag.

"And the victory goes to the White Rooks!" Chris announced.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eddy shouted in frustration.

Over in the Rooks' base, the other Knights were frustrated as well.

"Again?! We lost again?!" Kevin yelled.

***confessionals***

**Kevin:** We might have won if Donny didn't get distracted by Tina, this team can't afford to keep someone who isn't focused on the game.

**Eddy:** That's our second loss in a row, argh!

**Rodrick:** So I helped my team win this time, but I'm going to have to lay low for a while now. Lucy, Christine and Lila have probably caught on already, I just hope they don't see me as a threat because of it.

**Drake:** One by one the Knights will fall.

**Don:** I might be in trouble this time, I'll have to act fast.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Later that day, Christine was sitting outside of the girls cabin, she looked nervous. Asuka noticed Christine's anxiety and went to go talk to her.

"Hey C, you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Christine answered.

"No you're not, something's clearly bothering you. What's wrong?"

"It's that catapult, it terrifies me! I can't stand it being here! What if my team loses and they vote me off? I'll have to be launched off of the island in that thing!" Christine exclaimed.

"Well have you tried talking to Chris about it?" Asuka asked, she paused for a moment before realizing something. "Wait it's Chris, never mind."

"Maybe there is something I could do..." Christine said ominously.

* * *

Nightfall soon came and the Knights took their places for the elimination ceremony. Brick, being the special guest of the day, handed Chris the marshmallow.s

"Before we get this elimination underway I'd just like to thank Brick for joining us." Chris announced.

"Thank you Chris, it was an honor serving you!" Brick replied, saluting Chris.

"Now, onto the eliminations. You know the drill, if I call your name then you're safe. The first marshmallow of the night goes to... Asuka."

.

.

.

.

.

"Next is Danny."

.

.

.

.

.

"Chuck."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eddy."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Isaac. That just leaves Kevin and Don, I'm honestly a bit surprised about who gets the last marshmallow, but it isn't my choice. The last marshmallow of the night goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don!" Don caught the marshmallow leaving Kevin and the others struck dumb.

"What?! How could you guys vote me of and keep that dork in the game?!" The jock shouted.

"But we don't vote for you dude! Honest!" Isaac pleaded, Chef grabbed Kevin's arm and put him in the Hurl of Shame.

"Hmm... looks like there might be room for one more!" Chris said with a sly grin on his face.

"I understand hehehe." Chef chuckled, putting Brick in the catapult with Kevin.

"Anything to say before being launched?" Chris asked.

"Cadets, I was very impressed with your performances today, you may have lost the challenge but you've certainly won my respe-" Brick said before getting launched off.

"Yeah that's great. Anyway, the Black Knights are down to just six members! Will they bounce back? Will Don cheat his way to victory? Will Tina creep her way to victory? Will Drake really bring everybody down? Or will Rodrick blitz the competition? And how much can we scare Christine with the Hurl of Shame? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**And the chapter is finished! Sorry this came out relatively late, I've been swamped with college forms and application business, I'll try to get content out as much as I can. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Love and Fear

**After an unnecessarily long delay (which I'm very sorry about), I'm back! Anyway, the story is back on, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our contestants played a nice, wholesome game of Capture the Flag, with some assistance of Brick from season four. Both teams played ehh... decently, but the most surprising part of the challenge was seeing Rodrick take control of the challenge and catch a few members of the other team in his trap! In the end of it all, the Rooks won again, and after some dirty tactics from Donny, Kevin ended up taking a ride on the Hurl of Shame! Who will be the next person to be eliminated, and what sort of drama will unfold on this episode of Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

It was the day after Kevin's elimination, things were rather quiet in the boy's cabin. Rodrick wasn't even playing his drums. Don didn't seem too happy with this atmosphere.

"Hey, why's everyone so bummed out? I mean you've got the king of parties up in here!" He proclaimed.

"It just doesn't feel like a good time to party..." Isaac said.

"What?! Don't tell me just 'cause some jock's gone you've all gone soft on me!" Don said, the other boys stated quiet.

***confessionals***

**Don:** I'll get these guys to party with me, just wait!

**Drake:** Most of the other boys are quieter since Kevin was eliminated, this is the first time it's actually been quiet in this cabin.

**Eddy:** It sucks having one of the coolest guys on the show voted off. But if you think about it, that means one of the biggest threats in the game is gone, once the merge comes I'll be one step closer to the money!

***end confessionals***

Christine sat on the steps of the girls cabin, crying about Kevin. Lila saw her crying and tried to console her.

"Is everything alright Christine?" She asked.

"No... Kevin was eliminated last night and... I never got the chance to tell him how I feel about him." Christine answered.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that. I agree that it's difficult to tell the person you like how you feel." Lila said solemnly.

"You like someone on the island, too?"

"Yes." She leaned in close to Christine to whisper something to her. "I have a crush on Rodrick, please don't tell anybody!"

"I won't tell anybody, my lips are sealed!" Christine assured, Lila nodded in understanding.

"Attention campers! I need everyone to head to the mess hall immediately!" Chris announced.

* * *

The contestants had all gathered in the mess hall, Chris and Chef were already waiting for them.

"Good morning campers! Today's challenge will have you all going up against your greatest fear!" Chris announced, unsettling a few of the contestants.

'This is not going to end well' Dan thought to himself.

"This challenge will work just like how it did in the first season. Now before you all get on my case about how the Black Knights have less members on their team, don't worry I'll take care of it." Chris explained.

"How do you even know what are fears are?" Chuck questioned.

"Remember the application forms you sent in?" Chris answered, several of the contestants groaned in defeat.

"So... who's going first?" Tina asked.

"I thought it would be best if I did the easiest of the fears first so..." Chris said, Chef pulled on a rope that nobody noticed was hanging behind them. This rope set off a trap that caused bucket full of chum and green jelly all over Lila!

Some of the campers as well as Chris and Chef began laughing, Lila didn't seem to happy though. She looked down at her hands, which had a bit of jelly on them, her hands were also trembling.

In one swift motion, Lila ran out of the mess hall, Chris and Chef began laughing even harder, Rodrick went after Lila.

"Alright, hehe, since Lila didn't scream the White Rooks get a point. Next up is Isaac!" Chris said, finally ceasing his laughing, Isaac gulped in fear.

* * *

Lila continued running until she was far away from the mess hall, she sat down on a tree stump and began to cry. Rodrick caught up with her and saw her crying, he felt bad for her.

"Um, Lila... you ok?" He asked nervously, sitting down beside her.

"It's just like the fourth grade..." Lila squeaked out.

"What do you mean? What happened when you were in fourth grade?"

"It happened when I first moved to New York from Kansas, it was my first day at a new school so I didn't know anybody there. I don't know why but none of the girls there seemed to like me at first. Then when lunch came... they decided to pull a very mean prank on me, they covered me in chum and green jelly, just like Chris did now. I had never been bullied before so I didn't know how to react, I just felt... hurt. The girls and I soon made up and became good friends but I had never forgotten how embarrassing that was. Ever since then I've just had this irrational fear of these foods. I know it sounds silly for me to be saying this..." Lila explained, sniffling a little bit.

Rodrick was completely shocked at her story, he didn't say anything though, all he did was bring her in for a hug. For Lila, it was all she needed to make her smile again.

***confessionals***

**Rodrick:** I never would've thought that someone like Lila would be bullied like that. I guess that just shows how messed up bullies are.

**Lila:** I'm ever-so grateful to know someone like Rodrick, he may look a bit juvenile but he has a a heart of gold!

***end confessionals***

* * *

The others were in front of a large cave, the sound of a bears roar could be heard emanating from inside of it.

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" Isaac said repeatedly, clearly freaking out.

"Hehehe, I gotta say Isaac, at least you had a fear that's actually semi-rational! Unlike a certain former competitor who had an irrational fear of poultry!" Chris chuckled. "Now Isaac, all you have to do to win a point for your team is to pet one of the bears inside the cave. No pressure!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Isaac shouted, Asuka pulled her scared teammate aside and whispered into his ear.

"Isaac you can do this, you have to! We're already outnumbered as it is. I know you're scared, I would be too if I was in your situation." She said.

"Alright... I'll do it..." Isaac said in defeat. He took a deep breath and walked into the cave. He found a bear sprawled out on the floor, the roar that everyone had heard earlier wasn't a roar, it was a yawn. This bear was fast asleep, calming Isaac down somewhat. Reluctantly, he pet the bear softly on the head, the bear woke up and looked at Isaac before yawning loudly and going back to sleep. Not wanting to wake up the girl again, Isaac bolted from the cave.

"Well since you did successfully pet the bear, I'll give your team the point." Chris said. "Next up is... Drake for the White Rooks!" Drake remained completely calm, despite being next.

* * *

The contestants were all in front of a different cave, Drake was wearing a blindfold. Rodrick and Lila rejoined the others.

"Where did you two go?" Lacey asked.

"Rodrick was kind enough to help me calm me down after my little... outburst." Lila answered.

"Sure you two were..." Tina said slyly, winking at the pair.

"Ahem!" Chris said loudly, trying to draw everyone's attention back to him. "Well Drake, your application was a little vague about your fear, but we finally realized that you're scared of the unknown!" Chris announced. "So your challenge is to go through the maze blindfolded!"

Lucy put her hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Good luck Drake, you can do it!" She said to him.

"I don't _need _luck!" Drake replied coldly, Lucy backed away.

"And... go!" Chris announced, Drake calmly stepped into the cave.

***confessionals***

**Lucy:** I've decided that I need to tell Drake how I feel about him. I feel like if I don't do it now, I may never get another chance.

**Drake:** There is no luck in this game, all you need is the brains to complete challenges and the brains to outsmart everyone else.

**Asuka:** It'll be difficult, but if I can persuade my team to fave their fears, we just might win this!

***end confessionals***

"Well since Drake is gonna be there for a while, we'll move on to the next victim. Chuck, someone special wants to meet you!"

* * *

Chris brought everyone to a small clearing in the woods, there was a small lake in the middle of the clearing and an out of place crate. Whatever was in the crate did not sound like it was happy.

Chef slowly opened the crate and Ezekiel leaped out of it, he was still feral...

"Chuck, you knew this was coming from the moment I said this would be a phobia challenge!" Chris announced eagerly. "Your challenge is to survive a full hour with good ol' Zeke here!"

Ezekiel growled at Chris and Chef, Chris jumped into Chef's arms out of fear of the feral ex-contestant.

"So... um... good luck Chuck!" Chris said before Chef ran away, still holding Chris. Ezekiel howled, prompting everyone else to run in fear. Shockingly, Chuck stood his ground!

"I wont be like you!" Chuck said, his voice cracking slightly. Ezekiel looked closely at Chuck before hissing again, Chuck gulped in fear but he still did not run away!

***confessionals***

**Chris:** Maybe bringing Freak-zekiel to Rankor Island wasn't the best idea.

**Chef:** What was Chris thinking bring that freak back! As if this island didn't have enough freaks as is!

**Chuck:** I wanted to run, I really did. But I couldn't let Asuka down! ... Plus the sheer terror of seeing Ezekiel in front of me kept me from running.

***end confessionals***

* * *

The other contestants had escaped to the mess hall, all of them out of breath.

"Ok... now it's the Rooks' turn, thankfully these two people share the same fear. Rodrick, Dorothy, it's time to make some new, eight-legged friends!" Chris announced, Rodrick's eyes widened, Dorothy even looked a bit scared.

Chef brought out two shoe box that had a few holes in them.

"Hehehe, be sure not to spook em'!" Chef warned, chuckling as he opened the boxes, letting two large tarantulas crawl out of them. Chef grabbed the two contestants' hands, the two arachnids crawled onto their hands.

***confessionals***

**Rodrick:** When I was a baby, a spider fell from the ceiling and onto my face. Do you know how horrifying it is for a two year old to look at a spider face to face?! I can't even look at anything with eight legs without freaking out!

**Dorothy:** I've... never been to fond of arachnids, I just find something about their movements to be very... unsettling...

***end confessionals***

Lila placed a hand on Rodrick's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look.

"You can do this Rodrick, I believe in you!" She said, Rodrick smiled at her before realizing something.

"Lula, you might want to move your hand away, you don't want this thing crawling all over you!" Rodrick noted, Lila quickly pulled her hand away. Thankfully the tarantulas didn't move from their positions.

"Now that you've met your little friends, all you need to do is pet it." Chris said.

"That's it?" Dorothy asked.

"Yup, that's all you need to do! But can you muster up the courage to pet a tarantula?"

The two Rooks cautiously began to softly pet the arachnids, fearful not to enrage or scare them. Surprisingly, the tarantulas seemed to enjoy being pet.

"And that's two more points for the Rooks!" Chris announced, Chef took the tarantulas and put them back in their boxes. "Next up is Dan, but you won't be alone for this challenge. Because you and Lacey will be doing this together. Hope you're ready to fly!"

"Wait... WHAT?!" Lacey and Dan shouted simultaneously.

* * *

A few minutes later, one of the interns started up a small plane for Dan and Lacey, the two contestants were already inside.

"Alright, all you two need to do is last one ride around the island."

"Are you sure this thing is safe? I can see daylight through the floor!" The intern said.

"Eh, I'm sure you'll be fine." Chris said with a smile. "Now off you go!"

The plane began to take off, once it was off of the ground an eerie mist rolled in...

"Well this is an... odd coincidence." Chris noted.

"Coincidence?! This can't be a coincidence!" Asuka opposed.

"Hey, I can't control nature!" Chris said. "Anyway, Asuka, you're next! But before you face your fear, we should check on Chuck and Drake, they should be done by now.

The group went back to the cave where they left Drake, who was currently waiting for them outside of the entrance.

"Making the cave lead me in a gigantic circle was a Sneaky move McLean, but I admit it was a clever move." Drake said.

"Hehe, glad to see you made it back out! So that's one more point for the Rooks, but did Chuck survive an hour with Ezekiel?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuck had just about finished spending his hour with Ezekiel, the latter was currently chasing Chuck towards the beach.

"Go away!" Chuck screamed. Ezekiel tackled Chuck onto the sand, but he quickly released him, admittedly surprising Chuck.

"I - I'm not going to end up like you!" Chuck said, his voice cracking in fear.

"You don't want to..." Ezekiel said flatly, shocking Chuck.

"Wait... you can understand me?" Chuck asked.

"I never wanted things to be like this. I don't even know what would happen if I went back home..." Ezekiel replied, before Chuck had a chance to say something Ezekiel walked towards the water. "If you don't want to end up like me, then you have to fight to win, eh. Until then... good luck."

Ezekiel then leaped into the ocean and began swimming away, his skin began showing signs of turning back to its natural color.

"Well it looks like Zeke is on his way to being a normal member of society again. At least normal for him anyway." Chris announced, Chuck turned to see him and the others watching him, they saw everything that had happened. "Since Chuck did face his fear, his team gets a point. Lucy, I hope you're ready, because you're up next!"

* * *

The contestants went back to the mess hall, there was a single dish on the table that had a small note with Lucy's name on it.

"You do have a chance to back out Lucy, are you willing to take it?" Chris asked.

"No way! I came to win!" Lucy answered.

"Well then, Bôn Appétit!" Chris said, unveiling the dish to be a solitary worm, wriggling around on the plate! Upon seeing the worm, Lucy looked sick to her stomach.

***confessionals***

**Lucy:** Ugh! Worms are just so icky and disgusting!

**Drake:** Seriously? A worm? An insignificant creature that serves no purpose other than bird food? What a disappointment...

***end confessionals***

"So what's it going to be Lucy? Will you give up, or eat the worm? Oh, and by the way, you_ have to _chew it and swallow it!" Chris stated. Lucy hesitated for a moment before grabbing the worm. Reluctantly, she ate the worm, much to the disgust of the other campers. Lucy chewed it as quickly as she could stomach, she didn't want that thing in her mouth for very long.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it! That is sick! But the Rooks still get the point, and Don is up next, thankfully we won't have to go anywhere for Don's fear. Chef, bring out the second dish please!" Chris announced. Chef brought out another dish and opened it to reveal a small squid.

"Now it's your turn Donny, will you swallow the squid or risk hurling in more ways than one?" Chris asked, pressuring the party lover.

"I... I won't quit!" Don yelled, grabbing the squid and eating it, surprising the others quite a bit.

"What is with you people! Just give up already!" Chris said, growing a bit impatient. "Anyway, next up is Tina. We're gonna have to head up the mountain for her fear."

* * *

The contestants went to the peak of the mountain, the fog was still as thick as soup but everyone could still see each other.

"Now Tina, the mountains of Rankor Island are known for having lightning strike it often and thunder is known to rattle the area with how loud it is. This is your only chance Tina, do you want to back out now?"

"Well... maybe I should g-" Tina began before lightning struck the ground right in front Tina, the sound of thunder reverberated throughout the area.

"Well, since Tina didn't get a chance to formally quit the Rooks will get the point. I think we should check on Dan and Lacey, they should be back on the ground by now."

***confessionals***

**Christine:** It's just me and Eddy left, and I'm probably next. Either I face my fear or my team loses and have to face my fear anyway, it's a lose-lose for me either way...

**Eddy:** My fear is pretty weird and normally it isn't much of a problem. But knowing Chris, he'll probably make things worse.

**Lucy:** I've been doing some thinking and I think I need to tell Drake how I feel. I feel like he might be voted off soon and I want to tell him how I feel.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Everyone gathered around the field and waited for the plane that Dan and Lacey were on. It was was bit hard to see due to the fog, but the plane did eventually land. The two contestants did not hesitate to exit the plane, which looked like it was beginning to fall apart.

"Glad to see you two back on the ground, now we can get to Christine's fear!" Chris announced, Chef wheeled in the Hurl of Shame which made Christine look as pale as a ghost.

"Alright Christine, for your challenge you'll be launched from the catapult and hit this giant pillow!" Chris stated, two helicopters flew in carrying a large pillow with a bullseye on it. Upon seeing the target, Christine started to hyperventilate.

"What are you waiting for?" Tina asked impatiently.

"I can't do this... I CAN'T DO THIS!" Christine shouted, she got into a fetal position and continued hyperventilating.

"Are you sure? ... Well I guess the Rooks don't get this point! The last camper is Eddy, and to save time we'll do his fear here and now!" Chris said.

"Even if Eddy can successfully face his fear we still win." Drake noted.

"Maybe, but my proposition might make you eat your words. If Eddy can fight his fear, his team automatically wins!"

"Oh crap..." Eddy cursed. Chris signaled for Chef, the latter nodded in understanding. Chef then made a loud bird call which summoned a flock of various birds that flew towards Eddy.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** That's it... I'm going home tonight...

**Eddy:** Man I hate birds! When I was a kid my mom once took me to the park, we were feedings some of the birds when they all suddenly just bum rushed me, I just grew to hate birds ever since.

***end confessionals***

The birds swarmed Eddy, but they eventually left him alone. He was covered in feathers and even a little bit of bird poop, causing some of the others to laugh.

"Well, hehe, looks like Eddy won it for the Black Knights! White Rooks, I'll be seeing you at the Elimination Ceremony tonight!" Chris said cheerfully.

* * *

Some time later, Lila and Rodrick were sitting on the steps of the Boy's cabin, Lila looked rather nervous while Rodrick looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Um... Rodrick I... I have something to tell you." Lila began.

"Hm? Sure Lila, what do you need?" Rodrick asked.

"Well... Ever since we met I've just felt... oddly attracted to you. You just have a certain charm to you that's ever-so enchanting and I think I like you." Lula admitted, causing Rodrick to blush.

"Wow... really? I've never really had a girl feel that way about me before!" Rodrick replied, the two leaned in for a kiss before someone coughed loudly, interrupting them. The two turned to see Lucy and Christine watching them.

"Oh, I'm sorry were we interrupting something?" Lucy asked. The couple laughed innocently before Lucy spoke up again. "So why did you call us here Rodrick?"

"Oh, right. Well you all saw how I acted during the challenge before this one. I've been thinking lately, what if we made an alliance?" Rodrick proposed.

"Well I'm in!" Lila agreed, hugging her new boyfriend.

"If it means I won't be voted off tonight, then I'll join. I acted like a complete child during today's challenge..." Christina said, hanging her head in shame. Lucy wasn't so easy to persuade, she saw herself aligned with Drake, but after a few moments, she too joined the alliance.

"Alright, well make a plan tomorrow, the elimination is coming up soon. Hopefully we'll all be safe until then." Rodrick said, the group then dispersed but Lucy was still standing in front of the cabin.

***confessional***

**Lucy:** Seeing Rodrick and Lila together gives me the courage to tell Drake how I feel. I can't let this opportunity go to waste!

***confessionals***

Lucy knocked on the door of the cabin, Drake answered the door. He didn't look too happy to see Lucy.

"Um... hi Drake. There's something I wanted to tell you, ever since the game started I've felt that I've been bonding with you. I really like you Drake, it know you don't like being open but I think you might need a girlfriend so..." Lucy admitted, Drake looked absolutely disgusted with Lucy' confession.

"You had a _crush _on me?! Lucille, you are a juvenile girl who doesn't have her head in the game. I also told you before, I did not sign up for this show to make friends or get a girlfriend. I came to win the money and that is exactly what I will do!" Drake replied, shattering Lucy's heart. The broken-hearted girl sulked back to her cabin. From inside the cabin, Eddy appeared to have heard everything, he looked furious at Drake for what he said.

As Lucy was walking to the cabin, she realized something...

* * *

Night soon came, the Rooks were seated for the elimination ceremony, Chris looked very excited.

"Well White Rooks, you won two in a row but we're unable to keep your streak up. Now before I start giving marshmallows to everyone who's safe, does anybody have something to say?" Chris asked.

"I do! I found this on the beaches and I'm going to use it now!" Lucy announced, she took out the Chef Hatchet Statue, shocking the other Rooks and even managing to surprise Drake.

"And there is the Chef Hatchet Elimination Statue! So Lucy, who are you going to eliminate?" Chris questioned

"I'm eliminating Drake, I don't think he deserves to win the game!" Lucy hissed.

"Unfortunately for you, I am not beaten so easily!" Drake said back at her, taking out the McLean Invincibility Statue, even further shocking the others.

"Well... since both statues are being played now, Chef and I will have to come up with a proper solution to this." Chris announced. Both men walked away, leaving the Rooks in silence...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris and Chef went back to the campfire, the dispute was now settled...

"Alright, Chef and I talked it over and we've made our decision. The camper with the second highest amount of votes will be eliminated!" Chris announced.

***confessionals***

**Lucy:** I should've known Drake would pull a sneaky move like that!

**Drake:** So that fool had the other statue... it won't matter, I'll be the one that will win in the end!

**Christine:** Please not me! I know I screwed up, I know I acted like a child but please don't let me leave now!

**Tina:** Ooooh this is getting goooood!

***end confessionals***

"So Chef and I have tallied the votes and the person going home tonight is..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lila..." Chris revealed.

"What?! That's total bull!" Rodrick protested.

"Rodrick it's perfectly fine, I had a lot of fun during my time here and I got to meet you. Just be sure you win for us, ok?" Lila said, kissing him on the lips. Lila climbed into the catapult, she waved goodbye to her team before being shot away.

"And so ends another challenge with a couple being separated as soon as they become official! What sort of drama will Drake stir up next time? Will Lucy get her revenge? And how will Rodrick feel about his girlfriend being eliminated? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!" Chris signed off.

***confessionals***

**Rodrick:** You've got to be kidding me! I bet Drake's responsible for this, we'll if we lose again then I know who I'm voting for!

**Drake:** I voted for Lila because I heard about her alliance with Rodrick, they could potentially overpower me and take me out, and I will not allow that to happen!

***end confessionals***

* * *

**And so ends the longest chapter yet! Things will only get more interesting from here, so be sure to wait for the next chapter.**


	9. Mortal Drama

**I never thought it would be this difficult to eliminate a character this early, even if they are my characters. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, the remaining fourteen contestants faced their greatest fears. Surprisingly, they managed to do better than the first generations, with only one camper not facing their fear *cough* Christine *cough*. Chuck had an encounter with Total Drama's resident freak show, Ezekiel, who looks like he's actually showing signs of regaining his sanity. Lila and Rodrick even got together! Ain't that sweet! Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Lucy, who had her heart shredded by Drake! During the elimination, Lucy tried to send Drake home using the Chef Hatchet Elimination Statue, but eliminating Drake wasn't as easy as she thought when he used the McLean Invincibility Statue to save himself, causing a bit of confusion. In the end, Lila was eliminated due to having the second highest amount of votes. Only thirteen campers remain, what sort of challenge will they do today? Will Lucy have her revenge? And will the weather get any weirder? Find out right now on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

It was the day after Lila's elimination, the boys (minus Drake and Donny) were trying to console Rodrick.

"Don't feel bad dude, I bet you'll see her once the show is over!" Isaac suggested, Danny looked like he was going to respond to Isaac's statement but he kept his mouth shut. From across the room, Don was fixing up his hair, he grimaced as he looked at Rodrick.

***confessionals***

**Don:** Now he's gone and done it! Because of him, Lila got voted off, now I will not rest until he's voted off!

**Drake: **Comforting the fool won't help him. He, along with the others, will go down.

***end confessionals***

The girls were also busy comforting someone. In their case it was Lucy, who was still upset about Drake.

"You don't need him Lucy, if anything, we should work together to bring Drake down!" Asuka said.

"I know you're right Asuka but, I just thought Drake needed a friend. He was just so quiet and out of the way. Somehow I just ended up falling for him and..." Lucy explained, a few girls continued to console her, except for Christine who had left the cabin. She sat on the steps, lost in thought, Dorothy and Lacey joined her outside.

"Hey Christy, you alright?" Lacey asked, Christine was silent for a moment before she answered.

"It's just that catapult, it's freaking me out and I don't know what to do about it."

"I would normally suggest asking Chris to use a different method of sending us off of the island but knowing him, it wouldn't work." Dorothy noted.

***confessional***

**Chris:** Ok, I am _not_ as big of a jerk as everyone says I am! If they seriously didn't like the Hurl of Shame, they could've just told me. I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, but at least I would've listened to their complaints.

***end confessionals***

"Attention campers, head to the docks for today's challenge and be in in your bathing suits! One thing though, you all better be ready to bring it!" Chris announced.

* * *

Everybody gathered by the docks, Chris seemed eager to start today's challenge. Chef was standing with him, he was sitting on a large crate and there were two large pillars sticking out of the water.

"Good morning campers! Now before we start there are a few things I'd like to announce. Since last night's elimination involved the usage of both the McLean Invincibility Statue and the Chef Hatchet Elimination Statue counteracting each other, we've been forced to hide them again and now you are not allowed to use both statues during a campfire ceremony." Chris announced, Lucy shot Drake a nasty glare, to which the latter just rolled his eyes at.

"Cool, I guess that makes things a lot less complicated." Isaac replied.

"Don't get excited Isaac, anyway, the second order of business is this: Donny, Lacey and Lucy, pack your bags because you're switching teams!" Chris proclaimed.

"Now things just got interesting!" Donny said, the three campers went over to join their new teams, Donny and Lacey glared at each other.

"Now that we've got all of that settled, we can begin with today's challenge. You'll go head-to-head against each other tournament style in an attempt to knock your opponent into the water. The team with the last member standing wins invincibility." Chris explained. "Being the professionals we are, Chef and I pre-determined the pairs based on your physical ability, going from weakest to strongest. For the first round, it's Isaac up against Christine."

Chef tossed the two of them pugil sticks, with colors that corresponded to each team.

***confessionals***

**Isaac:** Am I really the weakest member of my team physically? That seems unfair. On the bright side though, Lacey's on my team now! Sweet!

**Christine:** I'm honestly not surprised that Chris thinks I'm weak. But just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not tough!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Christine and Isaac took their place on the pillars, Chris and Chef watched them from the docks while the other contestants were waiting for their turn on a nearby boat.

"Ready... Go!" Chris announced. The two of them immediately began trying to knock each other off of their pillar. Despite being the "weakest" out of their respective team, Christine and Isaac put up a surprisingly good fight!

"You're pretty good!" Isaac said, running out of breath.

"Thank you! I may be small but-" Christine tried to reply but Isaac hit her, knocking her into the water before she could finish.

"And that's one point for the Knights! Up next is Chuck versus Dorothy."

The next two contestants immediately took their positions on the pillars and wasted no time in beginning the next round.

'This shouldn't be too hard right? But I should try not to hurt her. I just wish she didn't look so nonchalant about this.' Chuck thought to himself, he looked a bit nervous, unlike Dorothy who was calm and ready to start.

"And... begin!" Chris announced, almost immediately, Dorothy began attacking Chuck, who was struggling to hold her back. After about a minute of attacking, Dorothy managed to get a good hit on Chuck, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the water below.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** Woah, I did not see that coming!

**Dorothy:** It's never smart to underestimate someone based off of their appearance.

**Drake:** Strong and smart, she will make a decent ally.

**Lacey: **I never knew Dory could be that strong, I wonder if she'd be willing to form an alliance with me.

***end confessionals***

"Well, after that surprising turn of events we'll let the 4 of you who already had a turn go back to their cabins. As for the next two, it's Lacey up against Tina." Chris announced, Chef whispered something into his ear that caught his attention. "Wow, ok, I can't believe I didn't notice this, but since the Black Knights now have more team members, one of them will have to sit this round out. Chef, can you get me the wheel please?"

Chef brought out a large wheel with the faces of all the remaining Black Knights on it, Chris spun the wheel. The wheel eventually landed on Asuka.

"Asuka, you'll be taken out of this round and put into the next." Chris said, Asuka just shrugged. "Now let's get on with the game."

The two girls took their place on the pillars, just before Chris signaled for the start of the match, Tina winked at Lacey.

***confessionals***

**Lacey:** Ugh, could she be any creepier?

**Tina:** Give it a few days, she'll be all over me.

***end confessionals***

The round soon began and Lacey charged at Tina. The latter tried blocking Lacey's attacks, but she couldn't avoid Lacey aiming for her legs, Tina lost her balance and ended up falling into the water below.

"Ugh, when are the fights gonna get good? Anyway, Lacey and Tina, you two can head back. Next up is Eddy and Don."

* * *

While everyone was still competing in the challenge, Lacey found Christine and Dorothy talking to each other in front of the girls' cabin.

"Hey girls, challenge is getting pretty rough, isn't it!" Lacey greeted.

"Honestly, it hasn't been much of a problem for me." Dorothy answered.

"Haha, well you certainly surprised us Dory! But there was something else I wanted to talk to you girls about, you specifically Christy." Lacey stated, Christine looked confused.

"What do you need?"

"You've been terrified of that catapult since you first saw it. So I've been thinking, why don't we do something about it?" Lacey said, smirking ominously.

"If you're planning on doing something that could get us into serious trouble, then I want no part in it." Dorothy told them, heading back into the cabin.

"She does have a good point Lacey, what if Chris, or worse, Chef, catches us?" Christine asked.

"They're not going to catch us, and if they do then I'll say it was all my fault. So are we doing this or what?" Lacey replied, Christine looked hesitant for a bit, but she finally shook Lacey's hand.

The two of them sneaked over to the Hurl of Shame, Lacey was holding a large knife.

"Ok Christy, I need you to stand back and be our lookout." Lacey said, Christine nodded and watched out for anybody who might see them.

Lacey, found the piece of rope that held the Hurl of Shame together and began cutting it. She cut the rope for about 3 minutes before it snapped, leaving the machine inoperable.

"Ok, now let's bail!" Lacey said, the two girls bolted from the scene as fast as they could.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** I owe Lacey a lot for helping me out, but how can I pay her back?

**Lacey:** You're probably wondering why I helped Christine, we'll I just don't think it's right to have her live in constant fear. What I want to know is how Chris is gonna end up sending someone home now.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Meanwhile, two other matches have passed, Eddy and Dan were soaking wet, meaning they had lost.

"Alright, so Donny and Rodrick will advance to the next round. Now on to the last match up of the round, Lucy versus Drake!" Chris announced. The two contestants climbed the pillars, Lucy looked ready to bring Drake down, she looked angry. Drake on the other hand, looked bored and ready to get the match over with quickly.

"And... begin!"

Lucy immediately went on the offensive, Drake blocked and counterattacked whenever he could. The two seemed to be more or less even, until Drake got a good hit in, right in Lucy's face! The hit sent the prankster girl plummeting into the water below.

"Ouch! That one's gotta hurt!" Chris chuckled.

"We definitely need to save that one for the replays." Chef added.

"Anyway, that's the end of the first round. For the next round, the matchups will be Isaac against Dorothy, Lacey against Donny, and Rodrick versus Drake... wait, that doesn't sound right." Chris announced.

"They're both Rooks, how is that gonna work?" Asuka asked, Chef whispered something into Chris' ear.

"Oh, Chef you evil genius! Alright, here's how it'll go, Asuka will have to take on BOTH Rodrick and Drake at the same time!" Chris exclaimed.

"How is that even gonna work?" Rodrick asked, he was answered by a third pillar rising up from the water. "Well... that works."

* * *

The second round of the challenge had begun with Isaac up against Dorothy. Chris signaled for the match to begin but the match seemed to be clearly one sided.

'Gotta think of a way to take her down!' Isaac thought to himself, he got the idea of aiming for Dorothy's ankles. However, when he tried to hit her, she merely blocked his attack.

"Nice try, but that won't work." Dorothy said calmly.

"How did you-" Isaac tried to say, but Dorothy hit I'm in his side, causing him to fall.

"Ugh, Dorothy, why do you have to end the match so quickly? We need a good fight that'll raise the ratings." Chris complained, Dorothy simply ignored him. "Anyway, next up is Lacey versus Donny. This ought to be good."

The two rivals took their places on the pillars and glared at each other, eager to start the match.

***confessionals***

**Lacey:** That sick pervert needs to go down!

**Don:** Man, that girl has been so annoying! It'll be fun to take her down!

***end confessionals***

"And... go!" Chris announced. The two began attacking each other with the pugil sticks, they were completely even throughout the whole match.

"Gross... perv..." Lacey spat while catching her breath.

"Goth... wannabe..." Donny hissed, he tried to attack Lacey again but she barely avoided the attack before it connected. Unfortunately for her, Donny's strike caused Lacey's bikini top to untie itself, revealing her chest.

"EEEEK!" She screamed, this gave Don the opportunity he needed to knock Lacey off of the pillar. Chris and Chef were left in hysterics at this.

"Hahaha, see, know THAT'S what we're talking about! Now let's get to the last fight of the round. Asuka versus Rodrick and Drake."

The three campers took their positions on the three pillars, Asuka looked back and forth at her two opponents.

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** This definitely won't be easy, I'll have to go after who would be the weaker of the two and take them out first.

**Rodrick:** This may be risky, but it's time for some early payback!

**Drake:** It is mathematically impossible for Asuka to win. She is clearly outmatched.

***end confessionals***

Chris signaled for the match to begin, Asuka swung her stick at Drake. Shockingly, Rodrick actually swung his stick at Drake also, the latter didn't have time to react to both of the attacks and ended up being hit and sent into the water.

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** I'm not sure why Rodrick helped me take out Drake, but I'm glad he did.

**Drake:** Mark my words, I will see to it that both of them will writhe in agony when I am through with them!

***end confessionals***

Asuka and Rodrick traded blows against each other. It seemed like the outcome could go either way, but Asuka eventually hit Rodrick in the legs, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the water.

"Well the matches are definitely getting more interesting! What will the final match bring?" Chris announced. "Now since it's still two Rooks against one Knight, we'll settle this in another 2-on-1 fight to the finish."

Asuka, Don and Dorothy took their places on the pillars.

"Alright you three, whoever wins this round wins invincibility for their team. And... begin!" Chris announced, Chef blew the air horn to start the match.

***confessionals***

**Dorothy:** As much as I would like to finish the match quickly, it would be impossible with Don ogling us in out bathing suits. So I had to do what any sensible person would do.

**Don:** Gotta admit, Dorothy's smokin'!

***end confessionals***

Just as Dorothy predicted, Donny was looking at her chest. Dorothy and Asuka raised their pugil sticks and aimed for Don, but their targets were a bit different, Asuka aimed for Don's face while Dorothy aimed for his kiwis, the force of the attacks sent Don off of the pillar.

"Oh! Now I know that hurts!" Chef said.

"And now it's down to two." Chris added.

The two girls began attacking each other. There were a few fights that were evenly matched before but these two were equally strong. Asuka tried to finish it in one strike, but Dorothy leaped up and landed on Asuka's pugil stick. Before Asuka could react, Dorothy hit her hard in her side, causing her to fall.

"And the White Rooks win!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

Some time later, Drake saw Dorothy in front of the girls cabin, she seemed to he looking at something. He approached her with a serious look on his face.

"Dorothy, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Sure Drake, what do you need?" Dorothy said, quickly putting away what she was looking at.

"We're both sensible and smart people, the only way we can survive in a game like this is to form an alliance. So, are you in?" Drake asked, Dorothy looked a bit offended.

"Drake, I would never form an alliance with someone like you. You hurt my friend with no remorse, I may not show much emotion, but I have a valid reason not to." Dorothy asserted.

"And that reason would be?"

"I - it's none of your business." Dorothy stammered, retreating into the cabin.

***confessionals***

**Drake:** Hm, I guess I was wrong about Dorothy. No matter, she'll just end up going down like the rest.

**Dorothy:** It would be disgraceful to the Wayneright family if I aligned myself with Drake.

***end confessionals***

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, Chris seemed more excited than usual.

"Black Knights, you're always the ones that seem to be here at these ceremonies. Kind of reminds me of the Toxic Rats. Anyway, the votes have been tallied and the first marshmallow of the evening goes to... Asuka." Chris said, tossing Asuka her marshmallow.

.

.

.

.

.

"Next is Lacey."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eddy."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Chuck. So it's down to Isaac and Danny, and the final marshmallow of the evening goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Isaac. Looks like it's time to go Dan." Chris said.

"Oh well, I tried." Dan said, shrugging his shoulders, he climbed into the catapult.

"See you on the other side Danny!" Chris said, he pulled on the rope to fling Dan away, but it didn't work, instead, he ended up accidentally hitting himself.

"What the hell? Ugh, Chef!" Chris called out. Chef brought out a large cannon and put a helmet on Danny's head.

"Well Dan, since the Hurl of Shame doesn't seem to be working anymore, you'll have to take a ride on the Cannon of Shame!" Chris announced, shocking a few of the others.

***confessional***

**Eddy: **Hehe, y'know, seeing the cannon reminds me of the time one of my friends joined the circus as part of their Living Cannonball act. He made a clean two-handed and fifty bucks that day.

***end confessionals***

Chris wasted no time in blasting Danny away with a smile on his face.

"And with that were down another player, who messed with the Hurl of Shame? Will Drake stir up more trouble? And will Don and Tina hook up? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	10. Kicking Reason to the Curb

**Well, school's out (hallelujah) which means more time to get these chapters out. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our remaining 13 contestants battled it out on the Pillars of Pain! I did try to even out the teams with a team switch, but it didn't really seem to work which made the challenge a bit more complicated, but we managed to get by. At the end of it all, the White Rooks won _again _leaving the Black Knights to vote someone off again. This time, it was Danny who took a ride on the Cannon of Shame, which we had to bring back due to some foul play by Lacey and Christine. Now we're left with just 12 contestants left, who will be the next person to go on the Cannon of Shame? Find out now on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

Everybody was in the mess hall having breakfast, Rodrick and Lucy were glaring at Drake, who didn't seem to care. Eddy noticed Lucy's distraught expression.

"Hey, don't worry about him, just focus on the challenge and we'll be fine." He whispered to her.

***confessionals***

**Lucy:** Ever since I switched teams, Eddy's just been really nice to me. He's a really good friend. Plus, I don't have to worry about Drake anymore.

**Eddy:** Lucy's pretty cool, when she told me what happened with Drake I thought I'd help her out.

**Rodrick:** Teammate or not, Drake needs to go down!

**Drake:** I need an ally to vote with, Dorothy is my only hope since she is the only sensible person on this team left, besides yours truly.

***end confessionals***

Chris entered the mess hall wearing a referee's shirt and shorts, he was also carrying a soccer ball in his hands.

"Good morning campers! Now that the numbers are even, I thought that today's challenge would be a nice, wholesome game of soccer!" Chris announced.

"Soccer? Are you serious McLean? You gotta be running out of ideas..." Donny said.

"Hey Soccer is a fine sport, not as good as Badminton, but still. Anyway, you'll play until one team reaches 5 goals, or until I get bored. Now everyone head to the field for the challenge."

* * *

While everybody was walking to the field, Asuka took Eddy and Chuck aside.

"Guys, I need to talk to you for a sec. We're the strongest members of our team, so I think it would be smart if we made an alliance." Asuka suggested.

"I understand you wanting to be in an alliance with Chuck since you like him, but why me?" Eddy asked.

"Of all the challenges we won, you've been the one to win most of them for us." Asuka answered.

"Fair enough."

***confessional***

**Chuck:** She thinks I'm a strong member of the team! Sweet!

***end confessional***

The field in which the challenge would take place had already been prepared by Chef and the interns.

"Now that we're here, you guys need to decide who will be goalie, who will be on offense and defense. You have two minutes to decide." Chris said.

The two teams huddled up, Isaac seemed surprisingly excited for the challenge.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this, I love soccer! What we need is a good defense, I'll take the offense, if that's OK with you guys." He said.

"I'm ok with it, but when did you become so confident?" Lacey asked.

"I played soccer a lot as a kid, it's what we did when we were bored." Isaac replied, from a few feet away, the Rooks were planning their course of action.

"We need to get this challenge over fast, I need to work on my tan." Tina said, she looked over at Dorothy. "You might need a tan too sweetie." She said with a wink, Dorothy just rolled her eyes.

"Now is not the time to worry about your skin. Though I do agree with your idea of focusing on offense." Drake remarked.

"Can I be on defense?" Christine asked.

"If you can handle it. Donald, Tina, you two will be with me on offense." Drake stated.

"Uh... sure dude, but you can just call me Donny or Don."

"Rodrick, if it's alright with you, I'd like to be the goalie." Dorothy said.

"Sure Dory, that's fine by me." Rodrick replied with a smirk. They were then interrupted by the sound of a whistle.

"Get ready campers, it's game time!" Chris announced, blowing his whistle.

The game quickly erupted with energy, Isaac had the ball and was running towards the goal. Rodrick charged at him, prompting Isaac to pass the ball over to Chuck. Chuck lost control of the ball but quickly regained control, but as soon as he did, Christine was ready to take the ball away.

Chuck passed the ball to Asuka, who was right by the goal. Asuka took a shot but Dorothy caught the ball and tossed it over to Rodrick. Before Rodrick had a chance to react though, Isaac slide tackled the ball away and kicked it back at Dorothy's goal. Dory wasn't fast enough to stop the ball, giving the Knights 1 point.

"That's one point for the Black Knights! This game might not be as long as I thought it would be." Chris said.

The game started again, this time the Rooks were able to keep the ball. Drake passed the ball over to Donny who was about to make a goal, but Lacey tried to take the ball away from him, kicking him in his ankle in the process. Chris blew his whistle when this happened.

"Penalty for the Knights! Lacey gets a Yellow Card." Chris announced.

"What?!" Lacey shouted in protest.

"There's no roughhousing in this game and if you keep arguing, I'll give you a Red Card which will eliminate you from the challenge." Chris explained.

"Ugh, fine." Lacey groaned.

"White Rooks, you're now allowed to make a Penalty Kick. Make it count." Chris said.

* * *

Lacey, Chuck, and Lucy lined up several feet in front of the goal, Eddy was inside of it, ready to catch the incoming shot.

"Alright Don, this is your chance to get a point for your team." Chris said, he looked over at the Knights. "Chuck, you might want to cover your kiwis, but if you don't then it might be better for ratings so... do whatever you like." Chuck gulped in fear and covered his kiwis.

Don stepped back a few feet and charged towards the ball, giving it a hard kick. The ball rocketed over the three Knights and towards their goal, Eddy reached to stop the ball. Despite his small size, he managed to touch it, but it went past him and into the goal.

"And the score is now tied at one!" Chris announced. Chef walked up to Chris with a stack of money in his hand.

"Wanna make this a little more interesting? Hehehe." Chef chuckled.

"I got a hundred bucks on the White Rooks." Chris whispered.

* * *

The game continued on, Isaac did his best to lead his team to victory, scoring the next goal for them. But the Rooks didn't go down so easily, Drake's strategies and Donny's brute strength proved to be a powerful combination, keeping the score even at 2 - 2.

Asuka had the ball and was making her way to the goal, Christine surprised Asuka by taking the ball away from her and giving it a hard kick to pass it over to Tina. But the ball bounced off of Tina ' head and landed out of bounds.

Chris took the ball and tossed it over to Eddy.

"Hey, what gives!" Tina hissed, rubbing her head in pain.

"You were the last person to touch the ball, meaning that if the ball lands out of bounds, it goes to the other team." Chris explained, Tina pouted. Auddenly, everyone was caught by surprise when a loud crack of thunder reverberated throughout the area. The sky went almost completely dark, with a few patches of sunlight seeping through the clouds. It looked as if it were nighttime.

"Well... looks like we'll be getting some rain later." Chris said nonchalantly.

"How is that even possible?! It was a clear sky just a minute ago!" Eddy shouted. Drake looked at the sky with intrigue.

"Meh, I guess weather's just weird like that. Tell you what though, since it goes against my contract for you to get sick due to the weather, I'll make this the sudden death round. First to get a goal wins the challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

"You mean like penalty kicks?" Isaac asked.

"No, just first to get a goal. No time limit, no penalty kicks, and to make this more interesting, all Yellow and Red Cards are now invalid." Chris said.

"Meaning... what exactly?" Donny asked.

"It means you're allowed to push, kick, and punch whoever you want and you won't be punished for it. One exception though. Guys, you can't hit the girls, that's just common decency." Chris warned. "Now enough dawdling, let's finish this game!"

* * *

The game had resumed, with the rules against roughhousing now abolished, Rodrick, Lacey, and Don began to play much more rough. Despite this, the ball went back and forth between the two sides. Eddy and Dorothy managed to block or knock away any shots that were coming towards them.

Isaac was running with the ball towards the Rooks' goal, Drake was hot on his trail trying to stop him. In one swift motion, Drake slide tackled the ball away from Isaac, tripping him in the process, causing him to fall on his knee. Some of the other contestants (even those on the opposite team) went to go check on him.

"Woah, you alright dude?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt too much and I fell on grass so it shouldn't take long to heal, but I won't be able to kick the ball anymore." Isaac answered.

"Ha! There goes your chance to win, losers!" Tina teased, earning a few glares from the others.

"Alright, alright, if Isaac says he'll be ok then we can get back to the game!" Chris announced.

***confessionals***

**Isaac:** I've had a lot more worse injuries when playing soccer. Plus, it doesn't even compare to some of the injuries professional soccer players go through!

**Lacey:** I'm glad Isaac's ok, he actually surprised me a lot during this challenge and he is a pretty nice guy.

***end confessionals***

The game resumed, Asuka had the ball and was doing her best to avoid Rodrick and Christine, once she was in front of the goal, she made her shot. Dorothy managed to catch the ball without much of a problem, she threw the ball with all her might to Donny, who was ready to headbutt the ball into the Knights' goal. From behind him, Lacey and Lucy joined both of their hands together, Chuck ran towards the girls, together they boosted Chuck high into the air, allowing him to hit the ball with a front-flip kick, sending it rocketing towards the goal. The ball was much to fast for Dory to catch, making it score.

"And the Black Knights win!" Chris announced, the Knights cheered, but the noise was drowned out by the sound of thunder.

"EVERYBODY INTO THE MESS HALL!" Chris shouted, the campers almost didn't hear him due to the sheer volume of the thunder.

* * *

Later, everybody was in the mess hall, Chris changed out of his referee uniform and Chef was cooking dinner.

"Alright campers, awesome day today! Hehe, Black Knights, enjoy your victory. As for the White Rooks, you'll he sending someone home tonight. Meet you guys at the Marshmallow Ceremony!" Chris said, leaving the mess hall.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Asuka asked.

"Hear what?" Eddy replied.

"Exactly, the thunder just... stopped." Asuka noted, the windows were covered by thick curtains. Asuka moved the curtains out of the way, the outside was completely normal again. The sky was clear and the air was no longer humid.

"How is that even possible?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"It isn't, something seriously wrong here..." Lacey replied. Dorothy was leaving the mess hall, Drake followed her outside, seeing the two leave, Lucy followed them, curious as to what they were doing and suspicious of Drake's intentions.

"Dorothy, I ask you this one more time, form an alliance with me. You are the only person on our team who is sensible enough." Drake said.

"I already told you Drake, I don't want to be in an alliance with you." Dorothy answered.

"Do not let this opportunity go to waste, if you join me, you can help me in my endeavors! Together we can save this world!" Drake stated.

"What do you mean by 'save this world'?" Dorothy asked.

"We live in a society ruled by the weak Dorothy. A government too focused on what the public thinks of them. I plan to take control of this country and show them what it means to be a good leader. Then I will show the rest of the world my views, by force if necessary! You can help me Dorothy." Drake explained, Dorothy looked sickened.

"You want to corrupt this world... and you want me to help you corrupt it?! I refuse! As I said before, joining you would be an insult to my family!" Dorothy hissed, she looked surprisingly angry. Though this anger quickly shifted to sadness. "What would my mother and father think if they knew I aligned myself with you..."

"They would think you made the right choice. They would know that they raised a woman who is willing to fight for the good of the world. Your lack of emotion and your attitude are the reasons why I chose you. I'm sure they're watching you right now, saying you should become my ally." Drake replied, smiling at her. Dorothy looked incredibly offended at Drake's statement.

"How dare you... my parents are deceased!" Dorothy yelled, a few of the other contestants heard her and began watching the two of them. "And I chose not to show my emotion, because I don't want the others to worry about me. I already have my brother and my grandfather doing enough of that. So yes, I _can _show emotion and I will say this one last time. I refuse to be in an alliance with you!" Dorothy hissed, walking away, leaving Drake scowling in anger.

***confessionals***

**Dorothy:** Yes, my parents have sadly passed away. I choose not to show any emotion because I fear if I grow too attached to others then I will just lose them. But being here on this show just makes me feel... better, I suppose.

**Lucy:** That was awesome!

**Tina:** Daaaaamn! That escalated real quick!

**Rodrick:** It's about time somebody told that *sshole off!

**Christine:** Who knew Dorothy could just... explode like that!

**Drake:** She doesn't realize what she has just done. She just sealed her fate along with the rest of these fools here!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Later at the Elimination Ceremony, tension was high. Rodrick and Dorothy were glaring at Drake, Christine looked worried and Drake looked nonchalant. Tina and Donny just looked bored.

"Well White Rooks, seems like things are getting pretty tense amongst yourselves. Anyway, the votes have been tallied. The first marshmallow goes to Christine." Chris said, tossing Christine her marshmallow, the small girl sighed in relief.

"Next is Rodrick."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tina."

.

.

.

.

.

"Donny, which just leaves Dorothy and Drake, and the final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Neither of you!" Chris announced.

"What?!" Everyone said in confusion.

"The votes are tied, but don't worry, someone is leaving." Chef arrived with a jar filled with shredded paper and a blindfold. "Chef here will be blindfolded and pick a random name out of the jar. The jar itself is filled with papers with the bottom two's names on them. Whichever person is picked will be going home." Chris explained, Chef put on the blindfold and began shifting through the papers until finally picking one out and giving it to Chris.

"And the person leaving tonight is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dorothy! Sorry Dory, but it looks like your time is up!"

Dorothy approached the Cannon of Shame, Rodrick, Christine and Drake followed her.

"Take care Dory, what you said to Drake earlier was just badass!" Rodrick said.

"Bye Dory, you're an awesome friend!" Christine said, Dorothy hugged the two of them.

"Don't let Drake beat you ok? He has to be brought down!" Dory said, the two nodded in understanding.

Dorothy entered the cannon, Drake finally spoke to her.

"These imbeciles can try as much as they want. But in the end, I will he standing on top!" He said with an evil smirk.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** I guess Rodrick is the only friend I have left on this team... I miss Kevin...

**Drake: **You're probably wondering how it was a tie. Well Tina and Donald are surprisingly easy to fool, they'll believe anyone said anything bad about them.

***end confessionals***

From outside the confessional, Chris was listening in to what Drake was saying.

"Hehe, looks like Drake has some dirty tricks up his sleeve! Will his plan be accomplished? Can he be brought down? Or will he blitz the others and win it all? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**Things are beginning to get interesting now that the merge is fast approaching. What did you think of Dorothy by the way? **


	11. Robot Wars

**The merge is coming up soon, and that means that the story is almost halfway done. But enough rambling, read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our two teams played a good, old fashioned game of soccer. Isaac managed to surprise the others by being rather interested in the challenge, even performing very well in it! What was the most surprising though was definitely Dorothy taking a stand against Drake, who knew she had it in her! Unfortunately for her, this caused Drake to target her, and with the help of Donny and Tina, he was successful. We're down to eleven contestants, will Drake be beaten? Will Isaac continue to surprise his team? And who will be leaving after the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? These questions will be answered right now on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

Chuck and Isaac were playing soccer out in front of their cabin, Isaac gave the ball a particularly hard kick, which made the ball rocket towards the girls cabin. Christine and Lacey were walking out of the cabin when the ball was coming towards them. Christine was barely able to dodge the ball, but Lacey wasn't as lucky, as she was struck in the face.

"Oh crap..." Chuck said under his breath, Isaac ran up to Lacey to try to apologize.

"Sorry Lace, it was an accident!"

"It's fine, but be more careful." Lacey answered, looking a bit aggravated, Isaac nodded in understanding, he looked incredibly guilty.

***confessionals***

**Isaac:** Man, Lacey probably hates me now! I need to work on getting back on her good side.

**Lacey:** Isaac's a nice enough guy, but I'm not interested in a relationship. More importantly, there are eleven of us left out of the twenty that originally started here, that means the merge is probably coming soon...

**Christine:** Seeing that soccer ball fly right past my face made my life flash in front of my eyes! The worst part is that was boring!

**Chuck:** I think Isaac might be crushing on Lacey. I wonder if there was a way I could help him.

***end confessionals***

Chris approached the cabins with his megaphone in hand and a big grin on his face.

"Attention everyone, I need you in front of the cabins!" He announced, the volume of the megaphone made the four who were already outside to cover their ears in pain.

"Was that really necessary Chris?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Mr. Floop, it was!" Chris answered, speaking into the megaphone again. "Alright, now that everyone's here, I can tell you the challenge. You see, Total Drama is a show that normally tests a person's physical strength..." Chris began, Christine looked down a but when he mentioned physical strength. "But, it's also a show that tests your mental strength as well!" Chris added, making Christine perk her head up a bit in excitement.

"Today's challenge will involve a little bit of both, but there's a catch._Your_ physical strength isn't being tested, instead you'll be building robots!" Chris announced, a few of the campers looked a bit excited to be building a robot, especially Christine.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** Oh-Em-Gee I'm so excited for this challenge! I use to build robots all the time! This challenge will be super easy!

**Rodrick:** The challenge sounds cool, but what kind of robots does he expect us to build, something out of Wall-E or something like the Terminator?!

**Lucy: **Just thinking of all the cool stuff I could do with a robot is so exciting!

**Eddy:** Think of all the money I could make if I had a robot!

**Tina:** Just thinking of all the stuff I could do with a robot makes me just... mmph.

**Drake:** Hmm, we have to construct a machine that has endless possibilities. If I were able to use the robot to help me in my quest, success will most assuredly be within my grasp!

***end confessionals***

"Ok campers, you have 2 hours to construct a robot. Meet me in front of the mess hall when you finish. If you run out of time, I'll announce it. Now get to work!" Chris said, Chef flew in via helicopter and unloaded an extremely large assortment of garbage and pieces of metal.

"Why so much time though? Two hours seems a little excessive." Christine noted.

"Uh, no it doesn't. Just because you're good at doing this sort of thing doesn't mean everyone else is. Also, one last thing before I go, you should at least give your robot hands, or claws, or something that can grab things." Chris announced, leaving the contestants.

"You've built robots before?" Rodrick asked.

"Yup, I've built one to put out fires, one that change a light bulb, ice even made one that can build an entire building! With the help of actual construction workers, of course." Christine explained.

"We'll probably have to make our robot fight the one the other team is building, so we should make one that'll be a wrecking machine!" Donny announced.

"That does seem like something Chris would make us do." Rodrick noted.

"Wow, so you're a hot _and _smart guy!" Tina said to Donny with a wink.

"Hehe, you know it babe." Donny answered, he leaned in to kiss her, but Tina left him alone, instead walking to Christine.

"So what do we need to do sweetie?" Tina asked her, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl.

"Uh..." Christine choked out, clearly creeper out by Tina's advances.

"We don't have time for senseless flirting." Rodrick said sternly, removing Tina's arm from Christine's waist. "What do we need Christine?"

"Well, honestly I think Donny might be right about Chris making our robots fight. So we need something that would cause some damage quickly and something to hold the Knight's robot in place so we can do the damage." Christine explained.

"I'm on it!" Donny said, running towards the trash pile, with Tina and Rodrick following soon after.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Knights were deciding how they would build their robot.

"Ok, Chris will probably make us build these only to have them fight and destroy each other. But he isn't always that predictable, he'd probably make the robots go through some sort of obstacle course first." Asuka stated.

***confessional***

**Chris:** Props to Asuka for saying I'm not predictable!

***end confessional***

"So you're saying we should build our robot to be able to navigate obstacle courses and stuff instead of building it to be able to fight?" Eddy asked.

"Well yes and no, we should still build it to be battle ready just in case they do end up having to fight." Asuka answered, the Knights went to go get parts for their robot, but as they did Lucy pulled Asuka to the side.

"Hey Asuka, can we make the robot throw a pie at the Rooks' robot? Please? It'll be hilarious!" Lucy pleaded.

"This isn't the time for practical jokes Lucy, we need to be serious and smart about this!" Asuka replied walking away and leaving Lucy rather disappointed.

Some time later, when everyone was looking for parts, Lucy found a functioning hot plate and took it to put it into the robot, which was currently being built by Eddy and Chuck.

"Hey guys, do you think you can put this in the robot?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know if it'll help..." Chuck stated.

"Don't worry, I know how we can use it! You just have to trust me!"

"Ok, but where do we put it?" Eddy asked.

"You have to put it inside the robot, it'll be it's power source."

"I though Asuka said we were gonna put batteries in its head and use that as a power source?" Chuck argued.

"Then we'll use this as a backup just in case the batteries run out of juice!" Lucy said, the boys shrugged and began installing the hot plate.

'Sweet! Now there's one thing left I need to get. This is gonna be hilarious!' Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

Soon the two hours were up, the two teams met up with Chris in front of the mess hall with their robots. The Knights' robot was shaped like a large box with treads similar to a tank, it had thin arms and claws that were wrapped out of aluminum foil.

"Not bad, do you have a name for it?" Chris asked.

"Oh, um... not really..." Asuka answered.

"Alright then..." Chris said, he snapped his fingers. Chef, in response to Chris, came and welded a bucket to the top of the Knights' robot.

"I dub thee... Buckethead!" Chef announced.

"What the heck! You never said we needed to name our robot!" Isaac argued.

"Yeah, I didn't say it because I figured you would name it already. Anyway, White Rooks, what did you make?" Chris responded.

"I'd like you all to meet... XJ!" Christine announced, showing off the robot. This robot was much more slender, it still used treads to move. It also had two arms but, in contrast to Buckethead's two claws, XJ had one clawed hand that looked more useful in grabbing things than causing damage and another hand that had a hand in the shape of a spiked fist. It was painted black with a few red stripes.

"Woah! That looks awesome! I'm not judging the robots on design, but if I did then the Rooks definitely would win!" Chris announced. "But this isn't a robot design challenge, instead, your robots will be put to the test in three rounds of games. First they will have to race. Second, they'll put out a fire that will be hidden somewhere in a maze. Finally, they'll duke it out in a battle to the death!" Chris announced. "First is the race, now Chef and the interns have set up a little obstacle course that you'll have your robots race on. Now... let the games begin!"

* * *

The two robots were ready to race on the obstacle course, which was adorned with potholes, cones and oil slicks.

"The race is rather simple, just get past the obstacles and make it to the finish line. Whoever makes it to the end first will win round one." Chris announced. "Now, ready... set..." Chris blew his air horn to start the race.

Donny was in control of XJ for this round. XJ itself rocketed out of the starting line and was dodging the obstacles in its path. For the Knights, Lacey was using Buckethead and because of its rather large size, it didn't move very fast. Though it did avoid any obstacles coming it's way.

"Huh... this honestly isn't as exciting as I thought it would be..." Chris said in a disappointed look on his face. "Anyway, it looks like XJ is just about done with the race."

"Come on, come on!" Lacey said.

"We have a winner! The White Rooks and XJ take the first round!" Chris announced.

* * *

The next part of the challenge took place in a maze, in the center of the maze was a lit candle, there was a piece of fireproof cloth nearby it. Both teams and their robots were at the entrance to the maze.

"For the second part of the challenge, you must navigate your robots to the center of the maze, have them grab the piece of fireproof cloth and put out the candle. It's actually a pretty simple challenge." Chris announced.

"How are we supposed to do this if we can't even see our robots?" Tina asked.

"See the two TV's on the wall of the maze?" Chris asked, directing everyone over to a nearby wall. Sure enough, Chef had just finished two television monitors on the wall. "There are two cameras that are connected to the walls of the maze, they'll follow your respective robot until it reaches the room with the fire."

"Ok, so who's going first?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, this isn't a challenge to see who completes this faster, it's another race. Whoever puts out the fire first wins the round." Chris explained.

"We're so boned." Isaac said in a worried tone.

"I don't think we can win this round..." Christine told her team.

"What? Why not!" Tina asked.

"XJ is designed to grab other robots, getting a good grip on a piece of cloth is going to be extremely difficult for him." Christine explained.

"Then we just have to make sure the other team doesn't complete the challenge at all." Drake stated.

"How about no, we're not going to cheat." Rodrick said, he looked displeased with Drake's suggestion.

Before they had a chance to plan further, Chris began the round. The teams hurried their robot around the maze. XJ raced around to find the room while Buckethead struggled to keep up. It didn't take long for XJ to find the Fire Room. It approached the cloth and attempted to grab it with its claw, but the cloth slipped out of it's grip every time.

This went on for about three minutes before Buckethead entered the room. It managed to take the cloth from XJ and it also had a steady grip on it. In one swift motion it covered the candle in the cloth, putting out the fire and scoring a point for the Knights.

"Alright so that's 1 point for the Rooks and one point for the Knights. Next is the final round, whoever wins this next round wins the challenge. Follow me, Chef and I have set up a special place to do this last part of the challenge." Chris announced.

* * *

Chris led everyone to a small clearing on the island that had been set up to look like a small arena.

"The last part of the challenge is simple, a fight to the death. Or in the case of the robots, a fight until one of them powers down." Chris announced.

"We should be able to easily win this, right Christine?" Rodrick asked, to which Christine nodded.

"Ready? ... Begin!" Chris announced, immediately the two robots began to brawl. XJ clearly had the advantage as it was much more mobile and was built for combat. Buckethead was having a hard time trying to even hit XJ.

"Come on, come on! Don't you die on me now!" Lucy said, trying to help Buckethead get a good hit on XJ.

"What are you doing? Stop wasting time and finish them!" Drake said to Christine, who was in control of XJ. In response, Christine had XJ take hold of Buckethead. XJ then began punching it's opponent repeatedly, even causing Buckethead's arms to snap off.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt! It looks like the Rooks might take the win!" Chris noted.

"Not yet! There's still one more thing that our little friend here can do!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy... what are you talking about?" Asuka asked nervously.

"Remember the little thing I asked you about earlier?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't..."

"Yeah, I did." Lucy said with a smirk, she pressed a large red button that was on the remote. A small hatch in Buckethead's body opened, everybody had gone silent in anticipation. Their anticipation was soon answered as a pie was flung into XJ's body.

XJ stopped moving and it released Buckethead from its grip. Christine tried to move XJ, but it wasn't responding. Suddenly, XJ began to spark until it collapsed, finally powering down.

"Well, after a surprise attack by Lucy and Buckethead, I'd say the Black Knights win!" Chris announced, some of the Knights cheered in joy.

"I must admit, I was not expecting that and I'm honestly glad you didn't listen to me!" Asuka said, smirking.

"Well what can I say, I'm full of surprises." Lucy added, laughing a bit. Chris approached the Rooks with his usual grin.

"Rooks, what happened? I really thought you had this one in the bag!" Chris said, nobody answered. Christine was completely horrified. "Well either way you're sending someone home tonight."

***confessionals***

**Christine:** How... how could I lose?! Nobody has ever beaten me when it comes to robots! Oh, this is so embarrassing!

**Rodrick:** Drake's time is finally up, he has no allies and nobody to defend him.

**Drake:** Rodrick thinks he can beat me, but I will always be five steps ahead of everyone else!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Later in the evening, the five Rooks were all seated at the campfire pit. Chris had the four marshmallows that would be given out.

"This team use to dominate the game earlier in the season, and now you're only down to five, soon to be four! If I call your name then you're safe. For now..." Chris said. "The first marshmallow of the night goes to... Donny."

.

.

.

.

.

"Next is Tina."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Christine." Christine caught her marshmallow but she looked shocked.

"Why am I safe? I lost the challenge for my team!"

"If it wasn't for you then we never would've stood a chance to begin with. The only reason we lost was because of a surprise attack." Rodrick answered, making Christine smile.

"Alright, enough chatter. The final marshmallow for tonight goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Drake!" Chris announced, leaving Rodrick gobsmacked.

"What?! How could you keep that m*********** in?!" Rodrick shouted.

"If had some help in taking you out Rodrick, and one of us seemed extremely eager to have you gone." Drake answered. Rodrick looked at Donny and Tina, the former had an evil grin on his face while the latter was filing her nails. Chef took Rodrick by the shoulder and let him into the Cannon of Shame. Christine ran up to the Cannon looking distraught.

"Rodrick, I just want you to know that I didn't vote for you, ok?" She said.

"It's cool, I know you didn't. Watch out for the others, they can't be trusted, align yourself with the other team if you have to. You're a cool girl Christine, and I'm pretty sure Kevin likes you back." Rodrick replied. Christine gasped in joy, but before she could say anything Rodrick was blasted off. Christine turned to walk back to her cabin, but she saw the other three members of her team looking at her, as if they were judging her.

"And we're down to ten! Will Christine last with the rest of her team? Can Drake be stopped?" Chris said.

"Highly unlikely!" Drake added.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!" Chris signed off.

* * *

**Only 10 contestants are left in the game now! What sort of drama will unfold? You'll have to wait and see.**


	12. The Return

**This story is just about halfway over, I just hope I can finish it before school starts up. But until them, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our teams channeled their inner mad scientist in this week's robot building challenge. Despite the White Rooks having Christine, who builds robots on a regular basis, the victory went to the Black Knights. This was thanks to a sneak attack by Lucy. But someone had to be voted off, and that someone was Rodrick, leaving Christine to deal with the rest of her team alone. We're down to only ten campers left, what sort of surprises and drama will unfold with today's challenge? Find out right now on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

Everyone was in the mess hall eating their breakfast with their respective teams. Eddy and Lucy were casually talking Isaac was watching Lacey. Christine was sitting away from her teammates. The silence was broken by Chris, who spoke to the contestants via the intercom system.

"Attention campers, I need to see all of you at the dock immediately. This is important."

* * *

The 10 of them arrived at the docks where Chris was waiting for them, he was looking out towards the ocean as if he was waiting for something.

"Good to see you all here." Chris began, turning to face them all. "When this game originally began, there were twenty of you and here we are down to half of that number. I talked with the producers and we decided to give you all a little surprise."

"Is it a vacation?" Lacey asked.

"Nope!" Chris answered.

"A trip to the spa?" Tina added.

"A new car?" Chuck questioned.

"Money?" Eddy asked.

"No, no, and no." Chris replied. The sound of a boat caught everyone's attention. "The producers wanted to give two campers a second chance to win. We decided to create a poll for our fans asking him who they wanted to come back. So here are the two contestants that our fans chose to return to the game."

The boat sailed up to the docks, two people stepped off of the boat and onto the docks. The people made a few of the contestants gasp in shock.

"Get ready, because Sarah and Kevin are back!" Chris announced.

"What! Why them?!" Donny argued.

"Well according to the polls, the fans wanted Sarah to come back because they think she didn't have enough time to really bond with you guys. As for Kevin, they claimed he had 'unfinished business' with a few people here." Chris stated.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** Yes! Kevin's back in the game! This might be my only chance to get close to him, I need to make it count.

**Eddy:** Heh, it's pretty cool to see my friend back. But here's the thing, Kevin might be placed on the other team which means I'll probably have to go up against him. Not to mention the merge is coming up soon.

**Donny:** So I get another chance to get Sarah, sweeeeet. As for Kevin, it's cool to have a bro back, just as long as he doesn't get in my way again.

**Drake:** I see no point in bringing anyone back, they'll just be eliminated again.

**Asuka:** This would certainly make the game more interesting, we didn't get to see much of what Sarah was capable of since she was the first person to be voted off.

***end confessionals***

"So how do you two feel about being brought back into the game?" Chris asked the two returning campers.

"Well, I'm excited to be back and I'm glad I get to see you all again. However I did watch what happened ever since I left." Sarah said, glancing at Drake.

"I'm just glad I get another chance to kick ass and win the million!" Kevin proclaimed.

"Well you're gonna have to get past us Kev!" Eddy said back at him. He and Lacey gave Kevin a confident smirk, the jock gave them the same look.

"So Chris, now that Sarah and Kevin are back, whose team are they going on?" Asuka asked.

"That's a good question and it brings us to the second order of business. As of now, the teams are officially dissolved. It's every camper for themselves now!" Chris announced, some of the campers were quick to express their excitement while others were a bit nervous.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** Well I honestly didn't expect to make it to the merge but making it this far means I have to try harder. But now that the teams are dissolved I have no real teammates or allies.

**Kevin:** This isn't really the way I wanted to get to the merge but I'm here now and I'm gonna win! Drake's the biggest threat so he has to be taken down first.

**Sarah:** Since I was eliminated first, I didn't really have much of a chance to show what I can do. However, now that I'm back, I can not lose now! I also can't afford to let Drake win, he's proven himself to be a sociopath!

**Chuck:** Ok, I made it to the merge! But now everyone's gonna turn on each other, I'm gonna be the next one gone for sure. I think I need to form am alliance with someone... I need to ask Asuka for help. Who knows, maybe Asuka and I will be more than friends after after this! Hehe...

**Asuka:** I knew I could get this far, but victory is still a long way off. I need to get the biggest threats out quickly. Drake is my first target, he's smart and I'm positive he's planning something big!

**Drake:** It was obvious that I would be in the merge. Bringing those two losers back only delays the inevitable. Though I can not let my guard down, it's time to start taking out the stronger competitors. However I can't take the biggest threat out first, it wouldn't be fun.

**Donny:** Haha! Made it to the merge baby! I'm halfway to the million and nobody's stopping me now!

**Lacey:** It's great that I made it this far, but I need some new allies now that the teams are dissolved. Asuka seems like the person who would rather not be in an alliance. Drake is an *sshole and Donny is a pervert so they're useless. But who would be the best person to form an alliance with?

**Tina:** Eleven more losers to go. Once I win the money I'll gather as many guys and girls as I can and well... let's just say it'll be a lot of fun, teehee.

**Isaac: **Wow, I can't believe I lasted until the merge! But the teams are gone now and, compared to the others, I'm not much of a threat. I think I might be the next one leaving, and if I am, I need to tell Lacey how I feel!

**Eddy:** Man am I psyched to have made it this far! The others are pretty alright, they're solid competitors. Honestly I'm also kind of glad Lucy's here too, I can't explain it but ever since I started talking to her, I've been seeing her differently... Don't get the wrong idea though! I'm still in this game for the money... just the money!

**Lucy:** Making it to the merge is cool and all but Drake is still here and I need him gone! I'm just glad I have Eddy as a friend, he's a little rough around the edges but he's a really nice guy! Plus he and I came up with some totally wicked pranks together!

***end confessionals***

"Now for what you've all been waiting for, the challenge. According to ancient Ronkor Island lore, there was once a tribe on this island that would perform various rituals to their gods in return the gods would provide them with good weather that would lead to bountiful crops." Chris explained.

"If I wanted a history lesson, I would've stayed at school!" Donny said, interrupting Chris.

"Let me finish dude, anyway, this ancient tribe would craft talismans that they used to please their gods. Your challenge is to bring me one of these talismans. If you're wondering where they are, I have no idea, either in the woods or mountains." Chris finished. "Keep in kind, just because the teams are merged doesn't mean you have to do this challenge alone. Since I'm feeling nice today if a pair brings me the talisman then both people are safe for tonight's elimination."

The twelve campers waited for Chris to begin the challenge.

"What are you all waiting for? Go!" Chris announced, the campers all ran off to find the talisman.

* * *

Kevin was looking around the woods, Christine was nearby watching him. She wanted to talk to him but her nerves were getting the better of her. Ultimately, she did muster up the courage to talk to him.

"Um... h-hey Kevin." She greeted.

"Oh, hey Christy." Kevin returned the greeting.

"I have an idea of where the talisman might be, do you want to look for it together?" The small girl asked.

"Sure, why not." Kevin answered, the two headed towards the mountains of the island.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** This is my chance to make my move. I just hope I don't screw it up!

**Kevin:** Christine's pretty sweet, cute too! But I have to make sure I don't lose focus on playing the game, I can't help Isaac anymore, it's every man for himself.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Sarah was searching with with Chuck and Isaac. They had asked Asuka to look with them but she refused. They were currently in the woods.

"So Sarah, did you and Steven finally get together?" Chuck teased.

"Yes actually, Stevie was really nervous about asking me but now we're happy together." Sarah answered. "But we need to focus on the challenge."

Isaac thought about something for a moment.

"I'm gonna have to leave you guys, there's just something I need to take care of." Isaac said, leaving the two and heading towards the beach.

* * *

Eddy and Lucy were looking around in the woods, as they did they were talking about how they would get back at Drake.

"We could soak his clothes with the toilet water in the communal washrooms?" Lucy suggested.

"I'm not gonna lie, that would be absolutely hilarious. But we need to have him voted off, prank in him isn't enough." Eddy replied.

"All we need to do is make sure he doesn't win invincibility, we aren't the only ones voting for him either so he'd be finished."

"We just have to make sure he isn't safe."

* * *

Lacey was looking around the beach by herself, Isaac found her looking around a rock formation.

"Hey Lacey!" Isaac greeted, blushing a little bit.

"Isaac? What are you doing here, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Lacey said back at him.

"S-sorry, but there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Lacey... will you be my girlfriend?" Isaac asked.

"I don't really want to be in any alliances." Lacey replied.

"This isn't about an alliance."

"Oh... well I'm sorry to say this but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." Lacey said, Isaac looked disappointed but he wasn't crushed.

"Ah well, I tried." He said.

"Wait what?"

"Well I'm not gonna get mad that you rejected me. You don't want a boyfriend and I can respect that."

"Ok good. I checked the whole beach by the way and there's nothing here. I'll see you later ok." Lacey said, walking away, though she turned to ask Isaac one last thing.

"You're not going to vote me off for rejecting you, are you?"

"Of course not." Isaac answered.

"Ok good." Lacey said, leaving Isaac.

***confessionals***

**Lacey:** I'm kind of surprised he took that as well as he did! Isaac's a sweet guy, but I don't want a boyfriend right now.

**Isaac:** You thought I would suddenly hate her because she rejected me? Well no, that's stupid.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Drake was going up the mountain on the island, as he went up he heard a strange noise coming from behind a pile of rocks. He slowly approached the rocks and was disgusted to see Tina and Donny making out. The couple looked at him, each reacting differently. Donny looked at Drake as if he was asking for some privacy while Tina winked at him as if she was asking him to join.

Drake walked away, shaking his head in disapproval. He eventually came across a door that was camouflaged in the wall of the mountain. Drake peered inside the room to see Chef and some interns watching the others do the challenge. He saw Asuka nearing the peak of the mountain, she walked up to some sort of altar and saw the talisman on a stone plate on the altar.

Asuka grabbed the talisman and ran off, heading down the mountain.

"So all she has to do now is head to the docks, right Chef?" One intern asked, to which Chef nodded.

'Not if I have anything to say about it!' Drake thought to himself.

* * *

Asuka was about halfway down the mountain when something in the shadows beside her leaped onto her. Whatever it was quickly got off of Asuka and ran away. Asuka got up and brushed herself off before realizing that whatever attacked her had taken the talisman away from her. Asuka looked up to see Drake running away with the talisman in his hand.

"That son of a-" Asuka cursed before running after Drake. The two ran off of the mountain and into the forest. "Get back here!"

From the camera room, Chef saw all that was happening and notified Chris about it. Chris seemed perfectly fine with telling the other contestants about where the talisman was now.

"Attention everyone, Drake has the talisman and is now heading to the docks! This is your last chance to try and get invincibility!" Chris announced.

'Thanks Chris, thanks a lot.' Drake thought to himself. The two were nearing the docks, Asuka was at arms length of Drake. Once she got a hold of him though, it was too late.

"And Drake wins invincibility!" Chris announced, some of the others (who were just arriving at the docks) gasped.

"Mark my words Drake, I will get you back for this!" Asuka hissed.

"If you say so." Drake replied.

"As for the rest of you, you can not vote for Drake tonight, I'll see you all then." Chris said.

* * *

Later that day, Chuck and Isaac saw Sarah tying vines to a rather large log and securing the log onto a tree. The two decided to go ask her why she was doing this.

"Uh Sarah, what are you doing?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, hi boys! I was just making my own punching bag." Sarah answered.

"You make your own punching bags?" Isaac questioned, he sounded surprised.

"Of course, how else am I going to practice my martial arts? I doubt anyone here would spat with me."

"Can... can you teach us some martial arts?" Chuck asked.

"I'd be glad to! We can start now if you'd like." Sarah responded. Sarah began teaching the two boys basic martial arts skills, as they were practicing, Chuck asked the two a question.

"So who are you two going to vote for?"

"I'd don't have any bad feelings toward anyone personally, but Drake has done the most harm here so it would be smart to vote him off. However, he has invincibility, so I don't know who I should vote for now." Sarah answered.

"Well in my opinion, there is somebody on the island that's just been creeping me out since day one and I think they need to go." Isaac said.

"I guess we'll see what happens tonight. I just hope none of us get kicked off." Chuck noted.

"It would suck to be voted out again." Sarah added.

* * *

The twelve contestants were all at the campfire ceremony, Chris brought out the marshmallows but there were only ten marshmallows instead of eleven.

"Hey Chris what's the deal? Only one of us is suppose to leave." Donny said.

"Not this time Donny, tonight were going to have a Double Elimination!" Chris said, some of the contestants gasped in pure shock.

"Now since Drake has invincibility, he gets the first marshmallow."

.

.

.

"Asuka."

.

.

.

.

.

"Donny."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sarah." Chris announced, tossing Sarah her marshmallow. Sarah caught the marshal mow and sighed with relief.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chuck."

.

.

.

.

.

"Isaac."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eddy."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Christine. We're down to one Marshmallow, who's going to get it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kevin. So Tina and Lacey, it's time to go!" Chris announced.

"What?! This isn't fair! Isaac, I thought you said you wouldn't vote for me!" Lacey argued.

"I didn't! I promise I didn't!" Isaac responded.

"Then who did?" Lacey questioned, she saw Drake smirking at her.

"Why am I being voted out?" Tina asked.

"Why? You've pervert on every single person here since the show started! The shocking part is that you've made this far!" Asuka shouted at her.

"As much as I'd love to see how this plays out, we're on a time schedule so... bye!" Chris said, sending the girls away on the Cannon of Shame.

"We've gone from ten to twelve and back to ten. Will Sarah stay longer this time? Will Kevin get back at Donny? And will anyone ever beat Drake? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!" Chris signed off.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter, how do you feel about who came back and who left? Also would you believe it was actually hard deciding who would be voted off? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Fangs of Fury

**It's really hard to believe that some people are already in school. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, the Black Knights and the White Rooks have been disbanded as the merge is finally upon us. But as a special surprise for our contestants, Kevin and Sarah returned to the game. As for the challenge, our contestants had to find a talisman hidden somewhere on the island. Asuka had victory in the palm of her hand but some foul play from Drake caused her to lose. In a surprise double elimination, Lacey and Tina ended up sharing a ride together in the Cannon of Shame. We were at ten, went up to twelve, went back down to ten and after tonight's elimination, we'll go down to nine. Will Sarah last longer than she did last time? Will Drake continue frustrating everyone else? Find out right now on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

The ten contestants were eating in the mess hall, Kevin and Eddy were catching up as they haven't talked in quite a while. Isaac and Chuck were talking to Sarah about their next martial arts lesson. Don was bummed about Tina being voted off but nobody seemed to notice him. Asuka was glaring at Drake, who looked nonchalant. Christine looked worried, Lucy noticed Christine's anxiety and went to go talk to her about it.

"Hey Christy, what's up with you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I'm honestly a little nervous about Kevin, I didn't get the chance to tell him how I feel when he was voted off before. Now he's back and I'm too nervous to tell him now." Christine explained as quietly as she could, trying not to get everyone's attention.

"I see, well I think the best thing you can do is just be up front about it and tell him how you feel." Lucy said.

Chris turned on the intercom system outside of the mess hall, he had a megaphone in his hand as he did.

"Attention campers, I hope you're ready for today's challenge because it's sure to be a fun one!" Chris announced, the volume of his announcement caused the building to rattle and shake, which made various pots and pans fall on top of Chef.

"I hate this show..." Chef muttered to himself.

* * *

The contestants met up with Chris, who had two crates next to him, one of them seemed to be growling at the other one which had some sort of muffled screaming coming out of it.

"Good, now that everyone's here I can explain the challenge." Chris said.

"Did we seriously need that announcement Chris?" Isaac asked.

"Of course it was, this is Total Drama dude!" Chris answered.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Chris, we didn't need our ears or anything." Eddy said sarcastically.

"See, Eddy has the right idea." Chris stated, completely ignoring Eddy's sarcasm. "Anyway, today's challenge will put your bravery and navigation skills to the test." Chris opened the two crates, inside of them were Fang and Scott. Upon seeing Scott, Fang slowly walked toward him, Scott was tied up in a chair and he had sock in his mouth. Scott tried to get away but he couldn't in his current situation, all he could do was scream.

"Woah, heel boy! Heel!" Chef said, pulling a chain that was being used as a leash for Fang.

"Fang will be holding a very valuable object, if you can find him and either beat him or take the object from him you'll win invincibility. But don't think it'll be easy, Fang isn't willing to give up so easily." Chris explained. Everyone's attention turned to Fang, who had a box strapped to his abdomen.

"And what about Scott, why is he here?" Chuck asked.

"He'll be the signal to when Fang is nearby, if you see Scott then Fang should be close by." Chris answered, everyone heard the sound of spitting and turned to see that Scott had spit the sock out of his mouth.

"So you're using me as bait?! This is worse than when Cameron did it!" Scott said in rage.

"Nobody cares Scott, if anything Courtney was right when she called you a rat." Drake hissed annoying almost everyone (not including Chef and Chris). Scott looked slightly offended by Drake's comment but he tried to play it off.

"Yeah whatever." Scott huffed.

"Anyway, let the challenge begin!" Chris announced, he cut Scott free, allowing the farmer boy to run, Chef released Fang immediately after. The ten contestants followed the shark as fast as they could.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** I want to get closer to Asuka but she's just been so focused on the game, I'm going to try talking to her in the challenge. Let's hope I don't screw it up...

**Isaac: **Since there's only ten of us left I've been thinking about forming an alliance with someone, but who?

**Christine:** I knew being on Total Drama would be stressful but I didn't think it would be this bad!

**Drake:** Scott's methods in Season four were absolutely foolish and his complete incompetence in the fifth season made people wonder how he got so far in both seasons in the first place. Whether she meant it or not, Courtney was right when she called him a rat!

**Scott:** I'm not bait and I'm definitely not a rat! Why did I come back to this show?

***end confessionals***

* * *

Asuka and Chuck had lost sight of Fang in the forest, the two took a moment to rest.

"Now where did that overgrown tuna go?" Asuka pondered. Chuck looked around the area, the surrounding flora and fauna looked rather serene, Chuck decided that now was the best time to tell Asuka how he felt about her.

"Uh, Asuka." Chuck began.

"Yes Chuck?" Asuka replied.

"I know this is kind of sudden but ever since the first challenge I've just felt some type of way about you. Asuka I think-" Chuck began, Asuka knew what Chuck was going to say and decided to interrupt him without hurting his feelings.

"Hold that thought Chuck, I think I hear Fang!" Asuka announced, running away from Chuck who ran after her.

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** I know what I did to Chuck was kinda harsh, but I just don't want to be in a relationship while I'm in the game. If I was dating Chuck then the others might see us as a threat and vote us off. I have nothing against Chuck, but being in a relationship now would hurt my chance to win.

**Chuck:** Did I do something wrong? Oh man I knew it! Well... if she doesn't want to be with me then I understand...

***end confessionals***

* * *

Kevin and Christine managed to keep up with Fang, since Christine wasn't very physically fit, she had to sit on Kevin's shoulders to keep up with them. Fang suddenly leaped into a nearby bush, Scott (who Fang was still chasing) continued running, looking for a place to hide.

The two contestants slowly approached the bush that Fang had jumped into, the heard what sounded like two animals grumbling inside of it.

Once the two were about 2 feet away from the bush, the grumbling stopped. The two took one more step towards the bush when Sasquatchanakwa suddenly jumped out of the bush, roaring at the two.

Christine and Kevin screamed in panic and ran off as fast as they could. Sasquatchanakwa turned around to fave Fang who was giving his friend a thumbs up.

***confessional***

**Chris and Chef:** "I thought Sasquatchanakwa's contract expired after last season?" Chef asked, confused.

"He actually seemed eager to be on the show." Chris answered.

"Well if it means he gets to scare these kids, I'm happy." Chef noted.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Sarah and Isaac were trying to convince Eddy to search for Fang with them. Eddy didn't seem very willing to go with them though.

"No offense guys, but I'd rather do this challenge by myself. I'm not afraid of Fang, I can take him." Eddy assured.

"I'm sure you can Eddy, but going on alone against a mutated shark isn't a smart move." Sarah said.

"Yeah dude! What if that shark sneaks up on you?" Isaac pleaded.

"He's a six foot tall shark that can _walk_ on _dry land._ He's kind of hard to miss..." Eddy said back at them.

"Regardless, it's best if we stick together for this challenge. There's safety in numbers." Sarah added.

"Alright then, say we do team up, which of us would win invincibility?" Eddy asked them.

"Maybe we'd all win invincibility for this challenge?" Isaac suggested, he sounded unsure of himself.

"If only one of us can be safe from elimination, we'll give it to you. Right Isaac?" Sarah assured, nudging Isaac in his arm.

"Yeah, what she said!" Isaac agreed. Eddy gave the two an unsure look but he ultimately gave up.

"Alright fine, we'll team up for now." He said, rolling his eyes a little bit.

***confessionals***

**Isaac:** Eddy's a tough as nails dude, he kinda reminds me of Duncan too! But I don't think he can handle a shark. But if Sarah and I can convince Eddy to join our alliance, we'd be set!

**Sarah:** Isaac and I formed an alliance when the challenge began, I've spoken with him a few times since I came back, it turns out that he's much smarter than he looks. With Eddy, Isaac and I working together as a team, we can take control of this game and take down Drake.

**Eddy:** Fang isn't a problem for me, but if going along with those two will get them off my back then it's cool. But that's when I got an idea, I don't have many allies in this game except for Kevin. If I can form an alliance with them and get Kevin and maybe Lucy to join in, we'd be unbeatable and once there are five of us left, the alliance will end and well go our own way until the finale.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Donny was running through the forest looking for Fang, he looked in every direction except in front of him. This caused him to run right into Scott, who had been looking behind him in fear of Fang.

"What the hell dude?" Donny cursed.

"You're the one who ran into me!" Scott said back at him.

"Well at least I don't like like a dirt farmer! What did Courtney ever see in you?" Donny spat.

"At least I could keep a girl!" Scott hissed, Donny looked rather taken aback by Scott's insult and he didn't know how to respond.

"Whatever dude!" Donny said, walking away.

***confessionals***

**Donny:** Scott thinks he's so tough but he's nothing! I could beat him and Fang! Could you imagine if I competed in Season four? I would've won hands down and gotten all the chicks to like me! Especially that Dawn girl, Scott himself could've had a chance with her but he screwed up.

**Scott:** *he is doing his usual whittling* That guy thinks he's so cool and can get all the ladies, he'll get his eventually, and the best part is that I don't even have to do it. I've seen a few episodes of the season and I can tell that he'll go down hard!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Drake was alone, nobody wanted to pair up with him but he didn't really care. He wasn't even looking for Scott or Fang, all he wanted was the McLean Invincibility Statue. Having the reassurance of safety in his hands was more than enough for him.

As he was looking for the statue, he found something almost as good. He found Fang, who was sniffing the air, he was searching for Scott.

'Well, it isn't what I wanted to find, but it'll do.' Drake thought to himself. He slowly approached Fang, the shark immediately took notice of his presence and began chasing Drake. Drake maneuvered himself carefully through the forest, trying to avoid Fang but still keeping him nearby so he could make his move. Eventually, Drake climbed one of the trees and watched Fang from above.

Fang began sniffing the air again, this time to find Drake. After a few moments, Fang turned in a different direction and made a sinister grin, he found his main target...

* * *

Chuck had separated from Asuka some time ago, he tried looking for her but he didn't have any luck. He looked around for another person but he didn't see anybody, though he heard the sound of something shaking in a nearby bush. Chuck slowly approached the bush and uncovered whatever was inside. Scott was hiding inside of the plant, he screamed when his cover was blown, as he expected Fang to devour him, this caused Chuck to scream as well though their screams died down when they found out they weren't in danger.

"What the heck dude, don't freak me out like that!" Scott hissed.

"Sorr-ee! I thought you were that shark!" Chuck replied, shaken up.

"Don't mention that shark! Knowing he's on this island is terrifying enough!" Scott said, getting into a fetal position.

"What happened to you man? When you and Fang started disliking each other you always had him in some sort of trap! No matter what that shark did you would always find a way out of it and in the one moment he got you, he took control. Are you just gonna let him beat you down like that?!" Chuck snapped, his words stirred up Scott's confidence. The former contestant stood up with a grin on his face.

"No I won't! It's about time I give that fish what he's got coming to him! But I'm gonna need something to trap him with." Scott announced.

"Did somebody say trap?" Someone asked, Lucy jumped down from a nearby tree and approached the two boys. "If you're planning to trap someone, I'm the girl you need!"

"Perfect..." Scott said ominously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuka had heard Scott and Chuck's conversation and she began heading in that direction, remembering what Chris said earlier. Unfortunately for her, Fang had picked up on Scott's scent and was closing in on him, this was bad for her since Fang was coming right at her, and he looked like he could go for an appetizer!

Asuka tried to run away from the shark, but she tripped on a tree root and twisted her ankle. Fang slowly approached the girl, Fang liked his lips in anticipation...

"Get away from her you overgrown flounder!"

The next thing Asuka knew, Chuck slammed himself into Fang, knocking the shark several feet away and knocking the box far away from them all.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** When I saw Asuka in danger, the first things I thought were 'I need to save her, get her out of there', I guess I concerned myself more about her than I did for myself.

**Asuka:** I... never expected Chuck to do something like that. Who knew he could be so... brave!

**Scott:** I gotta admit, I never would've done something like that. The kid's got guts!

***end confessionals***

"Now!" Scott called out, Lucy pulled on a vine that caused a log to crash into Fang from behind and hit a nearby tree. Fang groggy stood up and turned to face the three contestants, he growled at them.

From behind the tree that Fang had just smashed into, Scott chuckled devilishly, he pulled on a vine that he was holding that tied Fang's legs together, holding him upside down from the tree.

"Not so tough now are ya'! Hahaha!" Scott laughed, punching Fang on the snout hard enough to upset him but not enough to seriously harm him.

"And the challenge is over! Chuck and Drake win invincibility!" Chris announced via the intercom.

"What?!" Everybody (except Scott and Drake) shouted in shock.

"How did Drake win invincibility?" Asuka asked.

"Because I have this." Drake said, he approached them from the shadows of some nearby trees, he was holding the box that was knocked away earlier.

"Now Drake, you're free to open the box and keep what's inside." Chris added.

"No, I'd rather not. I'll open it on my own time." Drake answered, not wanting to open the box in front of the others.

* * *

Later that evening, Lucy and Christine approached the boys cabin, Christine looked nervous.

"I don't know if I can do this." Christine said.

"Just do it Christy, the biggest regrets a person has won't be what they did, but what they didn't do." Lucy replied. Christine took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the cabin, Kevin opened the door.

"Oh hey Christy, what's up?" He asked.

"Kevin, there's something I have to tell you and I need to tell you know. Ever since I met you I've just felt this sort of attraction towards you. I understand that this is very sudden but... I'd like to be your girlfriend!" Christine admitted, she shut her eyes as tight as she could and her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Is that really how you feel?" Kevin asked, Christine's confession genuinely surprised him, but he didn't seem too upset about it. Christine nodded as a response, she was waiting for what Kevin's response would be.

"Well maybe being your boyfriend wouldn't be so bad. So I guess my answer is yes!" Kevin said. Christine squealed in joy and embraced her new boyfriend who returned the hug. From inside the cabin, Chuck applauded the new couple while Drake sighed in frustration. Donny turned away from the boys and tried to hide his frustration.

From outside the cabin, Eddy was talking with Isaac and Sarah about their alliance when the new couple came together. Eddy looked rather shocked about the two of them hooking up.

***confessionals***

**Christine:** He said yes! Eeeeeep!

**Kevin:** In all honesty I knew she had a crush on me for a while, I saw the episode after I got eliminated the first time and when I found out I just started thinking about it more and more. Now that it's official, I'm kind of glad that it happened.

**Chuck:** It was nice to see the two of them get together and be happy, it kind of gives me hope that I can get Asuka to like me.

**Drake:** Will these fools ever start thinking about things other than love? I had my doubts about Christine, and I've lost hope in her some time before now. I had hoped to find an intelligent ally, but now I'll have to pick one of these fools and trick them into doing my bidding. Unfortunately... Donald is my only hope...

**Donny:** Another girl! Gone! F*ck!

**Lucy:** I managed to help my friend be happy, and... I think I'm ready to try something myself...

**Eddy:** I was gonna ask Kevin to join the alliance, but if I ask him to join then Christine would probably join too, and since I planned on asking Lucy as well then the alliance would have six out of the ten people left in the game which would make the alliance too obvious and that wouldn't help us at all. Man this game is hard!

***end confessionals***

When all the commotion died down, Drake opened the box behind the boys cabin, when he saw what was inside of it, he grinned...

* * *

Night had fallen on Rankor Island, the ten contestants had sat down at the campfire ceremony.

"Oh I am pumped for this ceremony! This is gonna be good! The votes have been tallied and the first two marshmallows of the night go to the two campers who won invincibility: Chuck and Drake." Chris announced, tossing the boys their marshmallows.

"The second marshmallow goes to... Eddy."

"Bingo!" Eddy said, accepting his marshmallow.

"Next is Kevin."

.

.

.

"Asuka."

.

.

.

"Sarah."

.

.

.

"Donny."

.

.

.

"And Lucy. Leaving us with Christine and Isaac." Chris said, the newly formed couple held each other's hand, nervous about what might happen. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chri-"

"HOLD IT!" Drake announced. Everybody looked at him, surprised at the sudden outburst. Chris on the other hand, looked excited. "Neither of these two will be leaving tonight, because I have this!" Drake pulled out the Chef Hatchet Statue.

"Haha, I knew this ceremony would be good!" Chris exclaimed.

"Where did you find that?!" Sarah asked in pure shock.

"Where do you think? It was in the box that Fang was holding." Drake answered.

"So Drake, who are you sending home?" Chris asked.

"I'm sending home the biggest nuisance on the island. Lucille, your time on this show is over." Drake said monotonously.

"What? NO! I can't leave the show this way!" Lucy argued.

"Sorry Lucy, but those are the rules." Chris replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine... but there's still one thing I need to do before I leave." Lucy said, she approached Eddy and kissed him on the lips. Just as Eddy returned the kiss Chef pulled Lucy away, putting her into the cannon. Scott was still on the island, he was leaning on the Cannon apparently waiting for a ride.

"Room for one more?" Chris said to him, offering him a helmet.

"Oh no, I'm taking a boat." Scott replied before Chef grabbed him as well, putting him into the cannon.

"I'm afraid there aren't any boats coming tonight Scott. But hopefully you'll have a fun ride!" Chris said, he then tried to send them off but there seemed to be some technical difficulties, he and Chef tried to fix it, giving Lucy and Scott some time.

"Hey Scott, I have something in my pocket that make Chris look like a fool, can you reach it?" Lucy whispered, she had a devious look on his face. Scott nodded and tried to reach for the object, once he found it he looked rather unsettled.

"Is this a-?" Scott asked before Lucy interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine!" Lucy assured.

"Fixed it!" Chris announced blasting them off, however the object Lucy had turned out to be firecrackers. When Chris blasted the two away, the firecrackers ignited, completely destroying the Cannon of Shame and leaving the Scott and Lucy charred slightly but otherwise perfectly fine.

"WOOHOO!" Lucy shouted as she was flying through the air.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! MAN! Anyway, with only nine contestants remaining, can Eddy bounce back from that shock? Will Drake continue to frustrate everybody? Can Kevin and Christine's relationship last? And what are we gonna do about our current situation?! All these answers and more, next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**Lots of twists in this chapter, hope you're excited for the next one!**


	14. Hidden in the Mist

**And the drama continues...**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our contestants really had to steel their nerves as they had to beat Total Drama's resident mutated shark, Fang. Chuck tried to make a move on Asuka but it looks like she isn't ready for that kind of thing yet. But she began showing a bit more interest in him after he saved her from being fish food! Looks like Chuck is starting to man up! Or maybe it was a fluke, or should I say 'Floop'? Hehe. But that's not all, Christine and Kevin finally hooked up and are now an official couple. But their new relationship was almost split apart during the elimination ceremony where either Christine and Isaac could've taken a ride on the Cannon of Shame. But due to Drake unveiling the Chef Hatchet Elimination Statue, both were saved and Drake chose Lucy to be the one to be blasted off. But she didn't blast off alone, since Scott was so eager to go with her. However as they left, Lucy just _had _to blow up the cannon. Who will be the next person voted off and how will they leave the island? Find out right here on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

It was just a few moments after Lucy's elimination, everyone had gone to bed but Christine and Isaac couldn't sleep.

***confessionals***

**Isaac:** That elimination was too close! And I know for a fact that Christine was the one who was safe! I hate to say this but... Drake just saved me...

**Christine:** I can't believe Lucy's gone, she would still be here if it weren't for Drake and his underhanded tactics! I have to make sure he loses!

***end confessionals***

Just as the two of them fell asleep, Chris awakened everyone using the intercom system.

"Attention campers, I need you all at the docks, stat!"

* * *

The contestants all met up with Chris and Chef at the docks, some of them looked half asleep.

"Good morning everyone, hope you're all ready for another challenge!" Chris greeted.

"A challenge? At this hour?!" Asuka asked.

"Dude its like three in the morning!" Donny added.

"I'm well aware. But before I tell you the challenge, I'd like to let you all know about the elimination issue. Since Lucy decided to blow up the Cannon of Shame, we're going to have to use one of the older exits to the island. Making its return from season one, it's the Boat of Losers!" Chris explained. The Boat of Losers headed for the island, but as it got closer, the Mutant Octopus from Wawanackwa Island raised one of its tentacles and smashed the Boat, destroying it (thankfully, the intern who was controlling the boat swam to shore before anything bad happened).

Everyone was shocked at what they saw, those who were still drowsy immediately woke up.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring that thing back..." Chef said, breaking the silence. Chris sighed and turned back to the contestants.

"Alright, I'll go call the producers. In the meantime, your challenge is to avoid Chef and all the traps he's set up around the island. If you're caught, you're out of the challenge, last contestant standing wins." Chris explained, a depressed look on his face. The campers ran off into the woods, Chef and Chris drove into the mountains in Chef's Jeep.

* * *

The nine contestants separated once they entered the woods, almost immediately after they had separated, a thick fog crept up on the island.

Donny was going through the woods alone and he could barely see five feet in front of him due to the fog. Eventually Donny saw a figure in the mist, it seemed to be of a girl. Donny recognized the figure and looked excited.

"Tina? Is that you baby? Hold up, I'll be right there!" Donny said, the figure ran away from Donny but he was quick to follow it. The figure led Donny to the side of the mountain but before Donny got too close, the figure vanished.

"What? I could've sworn I saw-" Donny said to himself, he walked around the area for a bit before his foot hit something wooden. Donny went to pick it up, he wasn't able to see what it was but he felt the shape of it and he was immediately delighted at what he found.

***confessional***

**Donny:** Haha, I would recognize that chin anywhere!

***end confessional***

Just as Donny hid what he found in his pocket, a cage swooped down and caught him.

"What the hell is this?!" Donny shouted.

* * *

Christine and Kevin were several yards away from Donny's position, they decided to stick together and we're holding hands as they walked through the woods.

"Hey Kevin, what would you do with the money if you win?" Christine asked.

"Well we'd split the money obviously, but I'd probably buy a motorcycle that caught my eye back home." Kevin answered.

"What about college? Your education is important."

"I know, but my grades aren't too bad. Plus my dad and I both have jobs that pay well and I have some sports scholarships. Money really isn't much of an issue in my case for school." Kevin explained.

"Um, Kevin... who should we vote for in the next elimination?" Christine asked.

"Well we need to get rid of Drake A.S.A.P but if he wins invincibility then I think we should vote for Donny. He's done practically nothing for his team and just focused on getting with the girls." Kevin explained, Christine nodded in understanding. Suddenly the two of them were caught in a net that had been hidden sprung up from the ground and trapped the couple.

"Oh crap..." Kevin cursed.

* * *

Eddy was currently looking for Drake, he had the intent to give him a piece of his mind.

***confessional***

**Eddy:** After Drake pulled that stunt and got Lucy kicked off, he instantly got on my hit list! And I know everyone else already wanted him gone but I promise you, he's gonna pay!

***end confessional***

Despite the thick fog, Eddy didn't seem to be having much of a problem, he went about the challenge slowly and carefully. He noticed someone else going through the woods in the direction of the mountains. Eddy squinted his eyes to get a better look at who it was and he scowled when he recognized who it was.

"Drake!" Eddy yelled. Drake turned to face Eddy who began to charge at him. As Eddy was running, he activated a wire that caused a net fly from the trees and trap Eddy.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Eddy shouted.

"You poor fool..." Drake taunted, leaving Eddy alone.

"Get back here!" Eddy yelled.

* * *

Isaac was reasonably unsettled about his current situation. He was traversing a forest in the middle of an island at night with a dense fog.

Meanwhile in the camera room in the mountains, Chris and Chef were watching Isaac. Chris had just ended his call with the producers.

"Hey Chris, you wanna mess with this kid?" Chef asked.

"Go for it, the look on his face should be priceless!" Chris replied, Chef pressed a button on a remote that he had.

Suddenly a bear was heard roaring near Isaac, frightening the boy. Isaac then heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him. This stirred up a panic within Isaac that prompted him to run away as fast as he could. Isaac periodically looked behind him, checking to make sure a bear wasn't chasing him. Since he wasn't looking in front of him, he didn't see the vines that were in front of him. Isaac ended up running into the vines and getting himself tangled.

From the camera room, Chris and Chef were laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, that was too rich!" Chris said. "So Isaac just lost the challenge along with, Christine, Kevin, Eddy, and Donny. Leaving only Drake, Sarah, Chuck, and Asuka. They're all totally suckling right now, and it looks like Sarah's in a bit of a pickle right now."

* * *

Just as Chris said, Sarah was frantically running through the woods. She had a frightened look on her face.

***confessional***

**Sarah:** I'm scared of fog, it's just creepy and you never know what might jump out at you. Plus it's dark out which makes it worse!

***end confessional***

Sarah ran until she found herself at a lake that was in the center of the island. She stopped running to catch her breath, her eyes were closed so she couldn't see the lake. Once she opened them, she saw the something dark emerging from the lake. She let out a scream that could be heard all around the island. After Sarah screamed, she fainted and fell to the ground. The object coming out of the lake was just a net gun that shot out a net that blanketed the unconscious girl. The gun then sank back into the lake.

"Damn that girl can scream!" Chef noted.

"I think she screamed louder than Lindsay." Chris added.

* * *

Asuka and Chuck heard Sarah scream and hurried over to where she was.

"Sarah? Are you ok?" Asuka asked, Chuck checked her pulse.

"She's breathing, she must have fainted." Chuck said.

"We need to finish this challenge quickly, but I don't know how many of us are left."

"We should probably head up to the mountains, I don't think there should be many traps there." Chuck stated.

"Then let's hurry." Asuka replied. The two ran towards the mountain, just as they were nearing the base of the mountain, the ground beneath the two began to fall, Chuck pushed Asuka out of the way and onto solid ground.

"Chuckie, are you ok?!" Asuka called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm down here, we must have set off one of the traps. I'm alright so don't worry about me. Just win the challenge and bring Drake down!" Chuck answered. Asuka hesitantly turned and left, she wanted to help Chuck, but he was right, she needed to win the challenge.

Asuka ran up the mountain and arrived at the summit where she encountered Drake.

"Hmph, I didn't expect someone would actually think to come up here. It doesn't really help though, I'm about ninety-nine percent sure there are just as many traps up here as there are down in the woods." Drake explained.

"How are you so sure?" Asuka asked.

"If you don't believe me, then go and check." Drake said. "As for me, I have something I need to check." Drake left the summit and began to descend down the mountain.

As Drake went down the mountain, he found the door to the camera room he found some time earlier. Chris and Chef had left the room, giving Drake the opportunity to enter the room. He looked around at some of the controls and saw one that interested him.

***confessionals***

**Drake:** I think I may have just found my key to victory...

**Asuka:** Drake's up to something that can't be good, after everything he's done it feels like he's about to become fifty times worse.

***end confessionals***

Asuka tried to find a safe spot on the, but in the process she activated one of the traps. Asuka managed to avoid the trap, but in turn, activated another and another. Drake saw this in the camera room, he knew Chris and Chef would be back soon so he ran out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Just as Drake suspected, Chris and Chef did return to the camera room. They noticed Asuka avoiding the traps that had been set up.

"Wow, what will it take to trap that girl?!" Chris said, he sounded shocked and even a bit impressed.

Eventually, Asuka fell down with her back against a rock. As she sat down, another net gun came out from behind a rock and shot a net at Asuka. Being exhausted from all of the traps, Asuka could not escape the net.

"And the game is over! Drake wins invincibility!" Chris announced. As he spoke, the fog lifted and the sun slowly rose upon the island.

* * *

Later that day, Chuck, Sarah, Asuka and Isaac were discussing who they would vote for.

"So Drake is safe again..." Asuka stated.

"Who are we gonna vote for now?" Isaac questioned, Chuck then had an idea.

"I know who we need to vote for!" Chuck announced.

* * *

That evening, the nine contestants were at the campfire ceremony.

"Alright campers, I just want to say that you all totally sucked in this challenge. Since Drake won immunity, he gets the first marshmallow."

.

.

.

.

.

"Next is Eddy."

.

.

.

.

.

"Chuck."

.

.

.

.

.

"Asuka."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sarah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Isaac."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Kevin, leaving Christine and Donny, the person going home tonight is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Donny." Chris said, tossing Christine her marshmallow. "Sorry dude, you're done like dinner."

"Nah dude, I'm staying right here." Donny said, pulling out the McLean Invincibility Statue. Everybody gasped, even Drake seemed rather surprised.

"Now this is a shocking turn of events. Since Donny used the Invincibility Statue, the camper with the second highest amount of votes is voted off. Which means Christine will be leaving tonight." Chris said, taking the marshmallow from Christine and giving it to Donny.

"What?! This can't be happening!" Kevin argued.

"Sorry dude, those are the rules." Chris replied. Chef picked Christine up and placed her into a large box that was in the place of the Cannon of Shame. The box looked like a typical Jack-in-the-box, except larger

"Welcome to the Box of Shame. Strap yourself in and try not to get hurt." Chris said. Chef began turning a wheel on the box that caused the melody 'Pop! Goes the Weasel to play slowly. Once the song reached the 'Pop!' part, Christine was flung away from the island on a spring.

"I can already tell that I'm going to love this thing! But with Christine's elimination, only eight contestants remain. Who will be the next person to take a ride in the Box? You'll have to wait and see, next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!

* * *

**End of chapter! So how did you feel about the challenge, elimination, etc.? I'd love to know.**


	15. Infestation

**Quick warning: if you have a fear of any kind of bug, you might want to be cautious when you read this chapter. Just a warning...**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, nine contestants lost in the woods of an island avoiding traps set up by Chef in the middle of the night in the mist. That's either the recipe for disaster or the recipe for our most amazing challenge yet! Donny seemed to be the most likely to be voted out after the challenge ended, and he would've been eliminated too. But lucky for him, he found the immunity idol, sparing him from elimination and sending the contestant with the second highest amount of votes to be eliminated which meant bye bye Christine! Only eight contestants remain, what disgusting challenge will we put our contestants through today? Find out right now on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

A bug crawled on Chris shoulder, prompting the host to panic.

* * *

The girls cabin was quiet, it was nearly empty as well.

"So it's just us left..." Sarah said.

"The boys have us outnumbered, normally I would suggest teaming up to take them out but Drake is our only target right now. One of us needs to win and have him eliminated." Asuka replied.

"I'm with you, he's caused too many problems already." Sarah agreed, the two were silent for a moment, they listened to the silence of the cabin.

"I miss the other girls, I didn't get to talk to them much but they seemed really nice."

"They were, some of them had their quirks but they were good people. Tina was a creep though." Asuka remarked.

"Oh don't even get me started. I saw what she did to Steven and I nearly punched a hole in the wall of the resort the losers are staying at!" Sarah explained.

"Wait the losers get to stay at a resort?!"

"Yeah the Playa De Losers, same place as the first season."

While the girls continued talking the boys cabin was completely silent. Tension was extremely high.

***confessionals***

**Kevin:** I was already ticked that Donny got me booted off before l, but now that he got my girlfriend voted off, he's gonna pay!

**Eddy:** Donny and Drake are pretty much guaranteed to be the next targets. If I win invincibility then I'm set, if I don't then I should be safe.

**Chuck:** I've been thinking, does Asuka not like me? I know I should be focused on the game but I just can't stop thinking about her... is that bad?

**Isaac:** I don't know if I can take all of the pressure around the guys right now. Kevin hates Donny, Eddy hates Drake, and Drake hates everybody.

**Donny: **I came onto this show to meet babes and chill with the bros, but these guys ruined that chance for me. Most of the chicks are gone and out of the two that are left, one is taken and the other is a b*tch. I might as well try to win the money now, I guess.

**Drake:** These fools have been a thorn in my side for far too long. But I can't put my plan into action just yet... in the meantime, I need to eliminate Kevin, he's strong and now he's is fueled by the rage of having his pathetic girlfriend eliminated. It's pathetic...

***end confessionals***

* * *

Everyone walked to the mess hall, continuing their silence the entire time. When they entered the mess hall they were greeted with the sight of Chef killing a large swarm of bugs and Chris standing on the table, squealing like a little girl.

"Kill them Chef! Kill them!" Chris screamed, he then noticed the contestants. "Don't just stand there! Help us!"

"Why should we help you?" Asuka asked.

"If it's a challenge and for invincibility, I'm not helping." Donny answered.

"Fine! Whoever finds where all these bugs are coming from and kills them wins invincibility!" Chris surrendered. More insects began to swarm around the island. Coincidentally, they swarmed once Chris finished his announcement.

"Wait... are those bugs some sort of animatronic bugs?" Chuck asked.

"Seriously?! NO! They aren't animatronic, this is the real deal, dude!" Chris shouted. "Now go and find out where these bugs are coming from!"

* * *

Drake returned to the camera room, since Chris and Chef were preoccupied in the mess hall, the room was empty. Drake looked around the room for a moment, he seemed to be looking for some sort of secret switch. He found a button on the wall behind a portrait of Chris. The button caused a secret door to open. Drake went through the door, which led to several rooms, Drake saw a room labeled 'W.C. room'. Just as Drake was about to enter the room, a swarm of cockroaches and silverfish rushed towards him.

Drake tried to kill as many of the bugs as he could before he ended up being overwhelmed. Drake ran out of the secret area as quickly as he could, he could hear the bugs catching up to him...

* * *

Donny went around the island as instructed, killing any insects he came across. He eventually came across a small nest where various species of bugs were residing.

'This must be it...' Donny thought to himself. He grabbed a nearby stick and began hitting the nest, angering all the bugs inside. The insects then came together in the shape of a bear and began to chase Donny, who was understandably horrified and disgusted.

The 'bug bear' managed to place it's 'paw' on Donny, placing a decent amount of bugs on him. Donny shook the bugs off of him, but he couldn't shake off the disgust of feeling the bugs crawling all over him. To avoid the insects, Donny climbed a nearby tree. The bugs circled the tree, waiting for him to come down. Thankfully for Donny, none of the bugs that made up the 'bear' had no wings.

* * *

Kevin and Eddy teamed up to take the bugs down, they were relentless in squashing any and all bugs that they came across.

"How you holdin' up dude?" Kevin asked.

"We're squishing bugs on some random island in the Pacific on television for a chance to win a million bucks. I'm doing just fine..." Eddy replied sarcastically, Kevin just rolled his eyes.

The two continued killing bugs when suddenly they froze where they stood. They came across the bear made out of bugs that was waiting for Donny to come down from the tree he was in.

"Dude... what the f*ck is that?!" Eddy whispered to Kevin.

"I don't even want to know man..." Kevin replied.

"HEY GUYS! CAN YOU HELP GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME?!" Donny asked the two boys. The insects turned to face Eddy and Kevin and proceeded to chase the two of them. Donny took the opportunity to climb down the tree and breathe a sigh of relief. Unfortunately for him, the insect bear split into two separate bears, one chased the boys and the other chased Donny.

***confessionals***

**Eddy:** Ugh, that idiot!

**Kevin:** I've never met someone that stupid...

***end confessionals***

* * *

Sarah, Isaac and Chuck were together as a group. Chuck wanted to be with Asuka but Sarah insisted that she needed to talk to them.

"So why did you want to go in a group with us, Sarah?" Isaac asked.

"I want you boys to vote with me for the next few eliminations." Sarah answered.

"You want to take us to the final three with you?" Chuck questioned.

"No, I just want you two to help me get Drake and Donny eliminated."

"I get why you want Drake gone, don't worry everybody does. But why Donny?"

"He's a pervert who has done nothing to get ahead in the game. The only thing he's cared about was harassing the girls." Sarah explained.

"You can count on me." Chuck said. "Donny doesn't deserve to win."

"Donny is a bit messed up... I guess you have my vote too." Isaac added.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you two." Sarah said. Suddenly, Kevin and Eddy ran by, one of the insect bears on their tail. Upon seeing the trio, the beast stopped and transformed into a more human-like shape.

"Alright bous, it looks like we have to fight this thing. Are you ready to test your skills?" Sarah asked.

"Eddy, Kevin, do you think you can give us a hand with this?" Chuck asked. The two boys joined the group but Isaac didn't seem very confident. He ran away in fear...

"I guess he's scared of bugs..." Eddy noted, chuckling a little bit.

'I can't say I blame him...' Chuck thought to himself.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kevin exclaimed, the four of them charged the insect humanoid, their fists raised and ready to fight.

* * *

Asuka was in the girls' cabin, she saw a swarm of cockroaches enter the cabin and she had just finished off the last of them. She left the cabin, out of breath, Isaac stopped running in front of the cabins.

"Hey... what's up with you?" Asuka asked, gasping for breath.

"Bugs... turned into this... human shaped thing." Isaac answered.

"...What?..."

"Wait shh... do you hear that?" Isaac asked. The two stood in silence for a moment before they heard buzzing that sounded like a chainsaw.

The two slowly approached the noise, which was coming from a dead bush. Asuka grabbed a medium sized stick and brushed some of the bush away, revealing a gigantic nest of various species of insects. They crawled all throughout the nest, buzzing and crawling around. The sight and sound of it made Isaac throw up, Asuka almost did too.

"Oh god, what the f*ck is that?!" Isaac shouted.

* * *

Once Asuka and Isaac discovered the nest, the bugs that were chasing Donny, annoying Drake, and fighting the others all fled towards the nest and entered it. This further disgusted the two of them. They both threw up when a centipede that was at least three feet long.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Isaac screamed, this gave Asuka an idea. She ran into the woods gathering twigs, dead leaves, and other materials.

When she returned, she had the same thing Izzy made during the Boney Island challenge in Season 1.

"Stand back Isaac!" Asuka shouted.

"Wait! Can you let me do it?" Isaac asked. Asuka shrugged and handed Isaac the 'bomb'. Isaac threw it at the nest, causing it to stick to it. Bugs immediately swarmed the bomb, Asuka took a small twig, lit it up with a lighter and threw it at the nest, causing the bomb to explode, destroying the nest and all the bugs with it. Asuka and Isaac were blown back several feet, but they were otherwise unharmed.

"It's over... we did it!" Isaac cheered, Asuka sighed in relief.

***confessional***

**Asuka:** Honestly I didn't think that would work!

***end confessional***

Chris approached the duo, he looked relieved.

"Thanks for exterminating those bugs. Now I promised whoever destroyed the nest wins invincibility, but I'm feeling generous today. So you two have earned a reward, a meal consisting of your favorite foods!" Chris announced. Asuka and Isaac high-fived.

"Sweet!" Asuka cheered.

"Wait, what about the others?" Isaac asked.

"Uh, hello! Reward challenge! Nobody's leaving tonight. Now head on over to the mess hall, it's almost dinner time." Chris said. As the two went to the mess hall, Chris began the outro.

"After dealing with the grossest challenge this season, Asuka and Isaac get to enjoy their reward and nobody gets voted off tonight. I promise we'll have an elimination in the next episode. Anyway, this has been Total Drama Rankor Island."

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** I may have won invincibility this time but I cant get overconfident. I still have Drake to worry about...

**Isaac:** I'm glad I won and all but I just hope the others aren't mad at me for ditching them...

**Chuck:** Man they're so lucky! I would kill for some steak right now!

**Sarah:** I don't blame Isaac for reacting the way he did, fear tends to do that to people.

**Kevin:** Am I mad but Isaac? Nah, those bugs were pretty creepy. Not as bad as needles though...

**Eddy:** I'm just glad that this was a reward challenge. I'm even more glad that Drake didn't win! He's going down, mark my words...

**Donny: **Man I would've won this challenge easily if those hadn't turned into a bear. It caught me off guard!

**Drake:** I must admit that I was rather lucky that this was a reward challenge. But now I have all I need to put my plan into action.

***end confessionals***

* * *

**This story is quickly reaching it's climax, what is in store next?**


	16. Rock you like a Hurricane

**Climax hype! Other than that, this chapter will feature a cameo by a few contestants that might be a bit controversial... maybe. Nonetheless I hope you'll still like the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our peaceful little island was taken over by a swarm of the most disgusting creatures that roam this earth. But I remained calm, even though some of our contestants were a bit squeamish. Being the genius that I am, I had the campers compete in a challenge to find out where the bugs were nesting and destroy it. Against the odds, Asuka and Isaac teamed up to burn the bugs, saving the island. As a special reward, there was no elimination. Eight campers are still here, and after tonight one of them _will _be leaving!"

A cockroach scuttled around Chris before he finally squished it. As he did, the sky grew dark and thunder roared, several streaks of lightning lit up the sky.

"Will this island's strange weather scare one of the campers into submission? Find out right now on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

The sky was dark despite it being morning, the silence around the cabins was maddening. The boys were getting dressed and it felt as any sudden movement any of the boys did would start an all out brawl. The girls cabin was just as quiet, not because the girls disliked each other, but because they weren't even in the cabins, they were in the communal washrooms.

***confessionals***

**Isaac:** It's like the guys are ready to go to war with each other! I can't take it, I'm going crazy.

**Chuck:** I dislike Drake for all the crap he's done to our friends and I dislike Donny because of how he's acted and said about the girls, especially Asuka. I want to take them down but I don't think I'm strong enough to beat them.

**Kevin:** Once the next elimination ceremony rolls around I know exactly who to vote for. If Drake is safe then I'll vote for Donny. If anybody else wins then Drake is finished. Either way, those dorks are going down!

**Eddy:** All I need to do is make sure Drake doesn't win immunity and I'm golden!

**Donny:** I guess I gotta make a strategy... well nobody likes Drake so I might as well vote against him. But these other losers, they have something against me! I gotta win invincibility so they can't vote me off.

**Drake:** The first chance I get, I'll show these imbeciles what I've learned on this island.

**Asuka:** Drake is up to something, I'm sure of it! Aside from him I should be glad I made it this far. I knew I had the strength to do it but everyone else aside from Drake and Donny are pretty solid competitors.

**Sarah:** I've been teaching Isaac and Chuck more advanced Martial Arts techniques and they're learning fast! But more importantly, I'm glad I'm one of the final eight contestants, even though I was brought back into the game.

***end confessionals***

Later that morning, the campers were all in the craft services tent having their breakfast. Just as they finished, Chris turned on the intercom system.

"Attention final eight, I need you at the docks, pronto!"

* * *

Everyone arrived at the docks, some of them were surprised to see that Chris wasn't alone. But it wasn't the fact that Chris was alone that surprised them, it was who Chris' guests were.

"Campers, meet four of Total Drama's most popular contestants, Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Duncan!" Chris announced. Courtney occasionally glared at Duncan and gave Gwen a guilty look.

"Woah I never thought I'd actually get to meet Duncan in person!" Asuka squealed.

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** Duncan was my favorite contestant in the whole series! He's a rebel and I'm really glad he won Total Drama Action. Now I know he majorly messed up with the whole Courtney and Gwen thing but I still think he's really cool.

**Duncan:** I didn't expect Chris to actually bail me out of jail, he seemed like he was still steamed about what I did to his 'cottage'. After taking a look at the newbies though, I'm kinda shocked, some of them don't look like they could've made it far, especially Donny. I knew him back home, he was always a stuck up jerk who just tries to be cool with the ladies.

**Courtney: **Ugh, why would Chris bring Duncan back to the show!

**Gwen:** I thought I was done with this show but nope! Plus Courtney, Duncan and even Trent are here!

**Trent:** I'm actually kind of excited to be back! As much as I hated this show its kind of nostalgic to be back, I just hope these new guys don't have it too rough...

**Chuck:** Meeting some of the first generation contestants was the coolest! Trent was always one of the coolest guys on the show, at least in my opinion.

**Donny:** Since Courtney and Gwen are single, do you think I could get them on the rebound?

**Drake:** Why bother bringing the criminal, the psychopath, the cheater, and the lovesick guitarist back to the show? Chris must be desperate to pander to his audience...

**Isaac: **It was awesome to see Gwen, I feel like how she was treated on the show after the second season was really unfair.

**Chris:** Ok Drake was kind of right when he said I was trying to pander to the audience. But it isn't because this show is desperate for attention. I brought them back because they were fan favorites and because the whole fiasco between their relationships was brutal. I'm hoping we can get some of that brutality back on this show!

***end confessionals***

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Drake asked.

"I'm glad you asked Drake. These four will be helping us for today's challenge. Each of them will be given eight keys, one for each of you. They'll all be scattered around the island and you need to find them to get a key. Once you have all four keys, come back to the docks and you'll be able to open this!" Chris explained, revealing a treasure chest with four key holes. "But first, let's hide our veterans."

Chris drove up in his jeep, the four ex-contestants hopped in and we're driven off by Chef. Chris waited a few minutes before beginning the challenge.

"Alright, they should be far enough away. Let the hunt begin!"

* * *

Duncan was left in the middle of the woods, he figured it would take a while for anyone to find him so he climbed a nearby tree and decided to take a nap for a little while. But before he even fell asleep someone had found him.

"Hey Duncan!"

Duncan looked down to see Sarah looking up at him.

"How did you find me so fast?!" Duncan asked, a bit creeper out. Sarah held out her hand, there were a few strands of Duncan's green mohawk hair in it.

"You might want to get stronger conditioner." Sarah said, giggling a little bit. Duncan grunted and tossed a key down at her, which she caught. As she began walking away, she turned to face him.

"You know, if you want to patch things up with the others, maybe you should apologize."

"Pfft, what do you think I am Shortie, I'm not a softie!" Duncan responded.

"Apologizing doesn't mean you're weak, it means you're strong enough to accept the fact that you've made a mistake and you're ready to move on." Sarah said before leaving. Duncan tried to brush of Sarah's words but they couldn't help but make him think...

* * *

Chuck was searching by the beaches to find one of the four veterans. He initially didn't have much luck but the sound of tapping caught his attention, it sounded like someone using a phone.

"Ugh! Chris is definitely going to hear from my lawyers!"

It was Courtney (obviously), she was trying to use her PDA.

"Uh, hey Courtney. What are you doing?" Chuck asked, startling Courtney a little bit.

"Oh, it's just you. Well if you must know, I'm trying to call my lawyers but there isn't any signal out here!"

"Well no offense Courtney but it's kind of obvious that there's no signal. We're on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Ugh, whatever. Just take the key and go." Courtney groaned. Chuck took a key from the box and began to walk away. But he stopped.

"Hey, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but did you ever want to patch things up with Duncan and Gwen?"

"I tried making things right with Gwen during the All-Star season but Mike ruined my chances."

"Mike was dealing with his Multiple Personality Disorder at the time. He wasn't in control of himself. What about Duncan?"

"He's a dirty cheater and I'm mad at myself for falling for him!"

"Well did you ever think that maybe he cheated because he felt you were too controlling?" Chuck asked.

"Me? Controlling?! That's preposterous!"

"It's ok to admit you have flaws Courtney, everybody does. You can't change to act the way you want them to. That's why Duncan left. You tried to force him to conform to your rules when you were dating in season two. He didn't want that kind of oppression and he ended up bonding with someone who he saw as being similar to him in terms of personality, which was Gwen." Chuck explained. He then remembered what he was supposed to be doing and began to leave.

"Sorry to cut this short, I have a challenge to win!" Chuck yelled as he ran off, leaving Courtney alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Chef had just dropped Gwen off at the lake. Gwen seemed less than eager to be back on Total Drama, the show had caused more than enough problems for her. Gwen sat down beneath a tree and began to draw in her sketchbook. However, Asuka found her before she began drawing.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to actually find me so fast!" Gwen said.

"I heard the sound of Chef's Jeep. Can I have one of those keys?" Asuka replied. Gwen gave Asuka a a key but she didn't leave.

"Gwen, I don't want to sound rude, but I've watched the earlier seasons. Have you ever thought of making up with Trent?" Asuka asked, Gwen sighed.

"I thought about it, but I don't know. Trent probably moved on, I mean I still have some feelings for him but after the whole fiasco between me, Duncan and Courtney, I don't think it'll work out." Gwen explained.

"There's one thing I still don't completely understand though. Why did you choose Duncan when you and Trent broke up?"

"I think it's because Courtney and Trent just didn't give us enough space. We all know Courtney can be a bit of a control freak and Duncan isn't the type of guy who wants to be controlled. As for Trent, he wanted to let me win by throwing the challenges in season two. I know he was doing it for me but I wanted to win the honest way. I wanted him to stop but he just couldn't take the hint, I couldn't stand it! So I had to break up with him to make him stop. I just didn't realize at the time how badly it would screw me over in the long run." Gwen said, Asuka nodded her head, understanding Gwen's story.

"I'm not too good with relationship advice, since I've never really been in a relationship. But I think you should apologize to Trent and tell him how you feel. Even if you and Trent don't get back together you might get some closure out of it."

"You know, I might just do that." Gwen said, smiling.

"Well I better get going. See ya'." Asuka said.

"Good luck." Gwen replied, she began to draw in her sketchbook again.

* * *

Drake entered the room he found in the previous challenge. He saw two interns sitting a computer that had information about the clouds and rainfall that would soon hit the island. Drake looked in the hall for a blunt object and took a fire extinguisher off a nearby wall. He crept up on the two interns and hit one of them with the extinguisher.

"What the hell?!" The other intern shouted before being knocked unconscious as well.

Drake dragged them out of the room and locked them out. He then went over to the computer and began looking at its files.

"Well what do we have here?" Drake said to himself. "This is a surprise! This is my first step to change! First this island and then the rest of the world!"

Drake pressed one of the keys on the computer, thunder roared as he pressed it.

* * *

Isaac found Trent, who was first to be dropped off, by the base of the mountain.

"Hey man, what's up!" Trent greeted.

"Trent! It's awesome to get to meet our dude!" Isaac replied.

"Likewise, here's the key for the challenge." Trent said, handing Isaac one of the keys.

"Thanks! ... Um, Trent I don't mean to tick you off, but do you still like Gwen?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah... I do. I've always had feelings for her, I tried to move on but I just couldn't get her out of my mind. I know that we broke up because I threw those challenges for her back in the second season but I was just trying to be a good boyfriend." Trent explained.

Isaac was about to reply but thunder shook the island and the intercom system turned on. Except this time, Chris wasn't the one talking.

"Attention Rankor Island, the idiocy and foolishness of you all has gone on long enough! I will change the foundation of this world and cleanse it! You lovesick fools will be my first to taste my power!" Drake announced, immediately it began to rain, hard. It was as if a hurricane had just hit the island.

"What the hell is happening?!" Trent screamed in shock, he could barely be heard over the pounding of the rain and the roaring thunder.

"Drake's gone psycho!" Isaac replied. The intercom system turned on again, thankfully it was Chris this time.

"I need everyone to the mess hall! Stat! That means you too, ex-contestants!"

* * *

Everyone arrived in the mess hall. They were soaking wet from the rain.

"Ok Chris, we need some answers! What the hell is going on?!" Kevin shouted.

"Alright, alright I'll explain everything. Just like Pahkitew Island, this island isn't completely natural." Chris began.

"You mean this is another artificial island?!" Eddy questioned.

"Not exactly." Chris said. "Most of this island is natural, but there is a secret bunker in the mountains. Inside this bunker is a room with weather control devices."

"Weather control? Are you for real?!" Courtney said sternly.

"That explains why the weather has been so strange!" Sarah noted.

"Yeah, and now Drake has taken control of the weather. So he basically has control of the entire island." Chris stated. Chef gasped in realization.

"Wait a minute! If he's in the bunker, then that means he-"

"Has control of every camera on the island." Drake interrupted. "No matter where you go on this island, I will always be watching, or listening, or both. You have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. You can't stop me, goodbye."

Lightning struck the mess hall, destroying the roof. Everyone screamed and ran back outside, which was now coated in fog that was as thick as soup.

"GREAT! NOW THERE RAIN _AND _FOG!" Courtney yelled.

"Everyone get to the mountain! Quick!" Chris shouted.

From the weather control room, Drake saw the others heading to the mountain.

"Nice try, but you'll drown in mud before you can ever dream of reaching me!"

The others were almost at the base of the mountain when a mudslide came rushing towards them. They all avoided the mud, but a tree was uprooted by it and started falling towards them. Everyone jumped out of the way, thankfully nobody was seriously hurt, but the four guests were now separated from the group.

"Are you alright over there?" Sarah asked.

"We're fine, just get to the mountain!" Courtney replied.

The contestants and the hosts continued on towards the mountain. At a third of the way up, they found the entrance, but as soon as Kevin opened the door, a heavy gust of wind began to blow. All of the contestants were close enough to hold on to Kevin, Chris had to hold on to Chef who tried to hold on to the ground. Unfortunately for them, Chef was beginning to slip off of the mountain.

"The weather control room is at the end of the hallway and to the left! Don't let Drake win!" Chris said, Chef lost his grip and the two were blown off of the mountain. The contestants ran inside of the bunker, heading for the weather control room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four ex-contestants ran towards the base of the mountain from another angle, but the gust of wind knocked rocks off the mountain's peak and onto the path. Suddenly the fog began to lift.

"Finally, we can see!" Gwen said.

"Is everyone ok?" Trent asked.

"Yeah." "I'm good." Courtney and Gwen answered, but Duncan was looking into the distance with a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Hello? Earth to Duncan." Courtney said, trying to get her ex's attention. Duncan slowly pointed his finger into the distance, his hand trembling. The others saw what he was pointing at and looked just as horrified. A tornado was heading right for them, it uprooted trees as if they were little blades of grass.

They all screamed as the tornado approached them.

* * *

The contestants found the two interns Drake knocked unconscious, they regained their consciousness and we're trying to open the door. The contestants began pounding on the door as well.

"Open this door Drake and we _might _go easy on ya'!" Eddy shouted.

"Not if your lives depended on it. Oh wait! Your lives _do _depend on it!" Drake refuted.

"You'll have to come out of there sometime, dude!" Donny remarked.

"Not quite. Once I make some modifications to this room, I can use it as an escape pod and leave this island with all of this weather control equipment. I can use it and control the weather of the entire planet. I will have the world at my fingertips, just as it should be!" Drake said before laughing maniacally.

"Drake, just open the door and we can talk about this peacefully." Chuck pleaded.

"Peacefully. Really? Coming from the car thief?

"You're insane!" Asuka shouted.

"Insane? That's funny, coming from the delinquent who sleeps with a stuffed animal."

"Hey! You can say what you want about me! But don't you _dare _insult Asuka like that!" Chuck shouted, he started to punch and kick the door, managing to damage the lock.

"Don't you see? _This _is why I am taking over. You let emotions take control of your rational thoughts. I seek to destroy these emotions, society will finally be able to live peacefully."

"You want people to live without emotions?!" Sarah asked in shock.

"Dude... can you even be called a human?" Kevin added.

"Silence!" Drake shouted, he shut off all of the lights on the island, the soft glow of the computers in locked room were all that illuminated the halls.

"There's only one way through then. We bust the door down!" Eddy announced.

"Good luck trying!" Drake replied.

"Ok everyone, on the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Sarah said.

* * *

The tornado slowly crept closer to the four past contestants, who have seemed to have lost all hope.

"I guess this is it..." Courtney said solemnly.

"I didn't want it to end this way!" Gwen added.

"If we really are going to die here then I want to say... I'm sorry. To all of you. I messed up, I couldn't handle putting up with Courtney's rules so I ended our relationship. Then I had to go and mess up Gwen and Trent relationship." Duncan admitted.

"It's my fault Duncan, I was to controlling. I should've known you're not the kind of person who likes being controlled that way." Courtney replied.

"Gwen, I'm sorry I went crazy that time. I just wanted to impress you. I was so jealous about you and Duncan so I thought if I let you win then you'd like me more. I never wanted things to turn out this way." Trent said. Gwen began to tear up and embraced Trent, Courtney and Duncan embraced as well.

The tornado was less than 50 feet away from them...

"I guess this is it. I'm gonna miss all of you!" Trent said, tearing up a bit

* * *

Everyone was beginning to get tired from charging at the door, they had been doing it nonstop for 5 minutes, but they didn't give up.

"Again! One. Two. Three!" Eddy announced. They all smashed into the door, managing to knock it and all of the furniture Drake placed in front of it out if the way. Asuka was the first to attack Drake. But Drake saw her coming and grabbed her fists. He then headbutted her right in her face, knocking her down and giving her a bloody nose! Angered by this, Chuck tried to charge at Drake but Eddy held him and everyone else back.

"Wait." Eddy said. "I GET FIRST SHOT!"

Eddy pounced onto Drake, punching him and knocking him down to the floor. Eventually, Chuck lifted Drake up and surprised everyone by shoving Drake into the wall.

"This. Is. For. Asuka. And everybody. You. Screwed. Over!" Asuka said, punching Drake with every statement. While Chuck was pounding Drake, Sarah turned off the weather. Chuck punched Drake one final time right in his face, knocking him out. He went over to help Asuka up, as soon as Asuka was back on her feet, she did not hesitate to kiss Chuck and pull him into a hug!

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** When Drake hurt Asuka I just got so mad that I lost control of myself. But I'm just super psyched that Asuka kissed me! Does that mean we're official now?

**Asuka:** I felt some kind of way about Chuck for a while now but, seeing how brave he's acted just sealed the deal for me!

**Eddy:** We got him Lucy. It took us a while, but we finally got him.

**Isaac:** Are the others ok? Chris and Chef fell off a mountain and the ex-contestants are... who knows where!

**Donny:** Pfft, I could've taken Drake down like that.

**Sarah:** Normally my martial arts teachings should only be used in self defense. But I'll let it slide, just this once.

**Kevin:** Who knew Chuckie had it in him? But hey, I'm not complaining.

***end confessionals***

* * *

The tornado was just about to sweep the two couples up. They feared the worst, certain doom was staring them right in the face. But suddenly, the tornado had completely dissipated in front of them, sparing them.

"W-were safe!" Trent said in awe. "We're safe!"

The others cheered, Gwen even kissed Trent on his cheek.

Chris and Chef were also ok, a bit bruised and battered, but otherwise unharmed. Chris turned on the intercom system.

"Thanks for stopping Drake. Really, you kids did good." He said.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was at the campfire ceremony, except there were no marshmallows. Drake was already inside of the Box of Shame.

"You sneak into our show's private area, take control over the island and nearly have everyone killed, INCLUDING ME!" Chris shouted. "You're worse than Scarlett, at least she was somewhat likable. You're disqualified, goodbye!"

Chris launched Drake away, eliminating him.

"Now you four, we couldn't afford to get you a boat, so you'll also be taking the Box of Shame." Chris told the non-competitors.

"Ugh, whatever McLean." Duncan groaned as he and his friends entered the box.

"So, you guys wanna go grab some food later?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Courtney answered, smiling at Gwen, who smiled back at her. The boys seemed to like the idea as well. Chris flung the two couples away, spoiling the moment.

"As for the rest of you, there are officially seven of you left, and with the weather being shut off for a while, you get to enjoy some natural weather for a change. But don't rest easy just yet. The next challenge be coming up soon, so get some rest." Chris said, the final seven headed back to their cabins.

"With only seven campers left in the game, will anybody let their guard down now that Drake is out? Will Chuck and Asuka's relationship last? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, or Trent were out of character in this chapter. But I hope you still liked it.**


	17. The Rankor Island Regatta

**Well, after an unintentionally long hiatus, this story is back on track! Hopefully I can keep it on schedule, other than that I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our eight contestants were_supposed_ to compete in a challenge involving some of Total Drama's most well known veterans but Drake just had snoop into our island's private area and mess with the island's weather control. Leaving me to spill the beans about the artificial weather. After nearly killing the other contestants, the veterans and most importantly, _ME_! Drake was finally disqualified from the competition. Other than that, it Asuka finally let her feelings for Chuck show and I guess the two are now officially a couple. Not only that, but our veterans have all made up as well, closing the book on a conflict that lasted about four or five seasons. Anyway, we're down to the final seven and by tomorrow only six will remain. Who's next to go and who will steal the show? Find out right now on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

The energy in the boy's cabin was much brighter following Drake's disqualification. Eddy and Isaac seemed much more at ease and Donny didn't really seem to care much, but Kevin and Chuck weren't entirely happy.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** I'm glad Drake is gone, just like everyone else is, but Donny is still an issue. I still haven't forgotten about how he insulted Asuka... wait a sec. If nobody really likes Donny then he'll probably be the one going home next. What am I worried about!

**Kevin:** I need Donny gone, he's the one who got me voted off the first time and I need to pay him back for that.

**Donny:** Only six more losers to go until I win the money! I made it this far without any issues, I should be set until maybe the final four. These guys will probably take each other out beforehand.

**Isaac:** Now that Drake's gone, I can finally rest a little easier. Aside from that, I can't believe I made it to the final seven! I shouldn't really be saying this but, compared to everyone else, I think I'm the weakest link. But I can't give up now, I'm almost at the end!

**Eddy:** Drake's finally gone and everybody else is a big threat. Donny will probably get himself eliminated, Kevin and Asuka are tough, Sarah's level-headed and athletic so she might be tough to beat too. Even Chuck is a threat! Did you see how he acted when he took down Drake?! It's a good thing the alliance between me, Sarah, and Isaac is still around. Speaking of Isaac, he's kind of weak compared to the others, but we're a team so I can't just let him go down.

***end confessionals***

In the girl's cabin, the girls were changing out of their pajamas. They were talking about Chuck and Asuka becoming a couple.

"So you're official now?" Sarah asked.

"I suppose so." Asuka answered.

"I'm happy for you, but you're not going to let your relationship get in the way of the game right?"

"Of course not!"

"I'm you say so, but there is one concern. What will you do if you and Chuck end up in the finale together?" Sarah asked, this question made Asuka freeze right in her tracks.

***confessional***

**Asuka:** She's right! What can I do? ... Wait, if we're both in the finale then we would just split the money!

***end confessional***

* * *

While the final seven contestants were walking to the mess hall, the horn of a boat caught their attention.

"Attention final seven, I hope you're ready for today's challenge! If you're not, too bad!" Chris announced.

"So we're just gonna get stuck into it?" Kevin asked.

"Yup, and today's is actually pretty simple. You'll race through the island on Jet-skis and then race back around the island to the docks." Chris explained, the contestants were silent for a few moments.

"That's it?" Isaac asked.

"Well there will be a few obstacles you'll have to avoid, and one more thing. Whoever comes in last place will be automatically eliminated. No campfire ceremony, no marshmallows, no voting. If you come in last, you're going on a ride in the Box of Shame!" Chris added, unnerving the others.

***confessionals***

**Eddy:** As long as I don't come in last, I should be alright.

**Sarah: **Chris isn't pulling any punches anymore. I have to do what I can to succeed.

**Donny:** I think Chris might still be pissed off about everything that happened yesterday.

***end confessionals***

The final seven hopped onto the the Jet-skis provided for them. Chef walked onto the docks with a checkered flag. Chef raised and then lowered his flag, signaling the start of the race. The final seven rocketed past the starting dousing Chef in water. Chef grumbled and went back to the mess hall.

* * *

The seven entered the swamp of Rankor Island, Donny was in the lead. He saw a split path ahead of him. Donny took the path going to the right, however when he turned, he splashed water water on a nearby dead tree, the water caused the tree to collapse and block the path that Donny just took.

"Ugh, what a jerk!" Sarah, who was in second place, hissed.

She took the remaining open path, the others soon followed Sarah, except for Isaac who was lagging behind the others. He saw the blocked path and tried to slow down so he could safely turn and follow the path that everyone else had taken, but his Jet-ski failed to respond. He quickly sped towards the middle of the paths before his Jet-ski finally turned onto the open path.

Isaac sighed with relief and leaned forward to gain speed.

***confessionals***

**Isaac:** I think my Jet-ski is defective or something, did Chris do something to it?

**Chris:** Again, why is it that when anything bad happens, I'm always blamed for it! I did absolutely nothing to Isaac's Jet-ski!

***end confessionals***

* * *

Donny rode into the river path that cut through the mountains of the island, the others were beginning to catch up to him. Even Isaac, who lagged behind everyone, was beginning to catch up. From higher up the mountain, Chef and a few of the interns were waiting for Chris to give them a signal from Chef's walkie-talkie.

"Unleash the avalanche!" Chris told them, they all pushed several boulders down on the final seven. The boulders were large enough to make the challenge more difficult, but small enough for them not to harm any of the contestants.

"Ugh, when is this show not going to try killing us!" Asuka groaned.

"This is Total Drama, the pain isn't ever going to end!" Eddy responded sourly.

"Guys, I don't think this is the time to talk about how annoyingly dangerous this show is!" Kevin reminded them, dodging a boulder as he spoke.

"'He's right, we need to focus making sure none of us come in last place!" Chuck added.

"We're almost out of the mountains, it looks like we're headed into the woods!" Sarah called out. Just like she said, the group entered the forest, but Isaac was still in the mountains.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" He tried to call out, but he was so far behind that they couldn't hear him.

***confessionals***

**Isaac:** Man, having this messed up Jet-ski is starting to be really, really annoying.

**Chuck:** After falling boulders, what could be next?!

**Kevin:** I don't think we Isaac's gonna be around on the island much longer, at the speed he's going at, I don't think he's gonna make it.

***end confessionals***

* * *

I the forest, Donny was maintaining his lead, but everyone else was right behind him (except for Isaac). It was quiet except for the whirring of the Jet-skis.

"This is odd, it's unnaturally quiet here." Sarah noted.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, things shouldn't be this quiet." Chuck replied.

"What did you say? I can't hear you, it looks like you're too busy eating my dust!" Donny taunted.

"Oh shut up you pompous f*ck boy!" Asuka hissed at him. As if on cue, a pack of monkeys appeared from out of the trees and began throwing coconuts and other solid fruits at the contestants.

***confessionals***

**Sarah:** I thought monkeys were peaceful animals? They're typically so cute! Why were these so spiteful?!

**Chris with a monkey on his shoulder:** Hehe, a circus back in Canada was kind enough to let us use these trained monkeys for the challenge. They're a bunch of cute little guys. *Chris begins putting the monkey, who promptly bites his finger* Gah! Why you little!

***end confessionals***

"Keep your head down!" Asuka shouted. Everyone tried protecting themselves while keeping control of their Jet-ski, eventually they left the woods and were now in the ocean.

"You're almost there! Now just ride back to the docks and remember, last one there is going home!" Chris announced.

The six of them then rode towards the docks as fast as they could. Several minutes later, Isaac finally left the forest, his Jet-ski suddenly began to make strange noises and it eventually stopped working.

"Oh come on! Work! Work!" He shouted, banging on the engine. After about a minute, the vehicle started working properly! Isaac sped towards the others, now travelling at speeds just a bit higher than they were.

* * *

The other six were almost at the finish line. Donny had kept his lead for the entire race.

"And it looks like Donny might just take the win!" Chris announced. Donny's Jet-ski suddenly began emitting smoke and moving at a snail's pace. Eddy, who had managed to enter second place, ended up crossing the finish line first, winning invincibility. The others soon followed suit, leaving Donny and Isaac, who was rocketing towards the finish line.

"Come on Isaac! You can do it dude!" Chuck cheered.

"Let's go Isaac, put this dork in his place!" Kevin added.

Isaac was speeding towards the finish line while Donny was only a few feet away, the Partying Pervert began to look worried.

***confessional***

**Donny:** Like hell am I going to let that pipsqueak beat me! Isaac seemed like a pretty ok dude, but I am _not _going to lose the game and a chance at a million dollars because of him. So I did what I had to do!

***end confessional***

Donny waited for the right moment, when Isaac was close enough, Donny held out his fist so Isaac rode right into it. This caused Isaac to be knocked off of his Jet-ski, giving Donny just enough time he needed to cross the finish line!

"And Donny saves himself from elimination!" Chris announced.

"WHAT THE F*CK!" Eddy shouted.

"Chris, dude, that's gotta be against the rules!" Kevin argued.

"Sorry guys, Donny didn't break any rules. He's safe from elimination tonight." Chris replied. Isaac popped out of the water, he was rubbing the spot where Donny had hit him.

"Ugh... what hit me?" He asked groggily.

* * *

Later that evening, the sun was beginning to set, Isaac had just gotten into the Box of Shame and was bidding farewell to his friends.

"Good luck guy, I hope at least one of you wins the million. Do me a favor and take Donny down! Ok?" He said.

"Take care Isaac, we'll do our best!" Sarah answered. "And keep practicing your martial arts, you're getting very good!"

"Take care man, if we can take Drake down then Donny shouldn't be a problem!" Chuck added, sharing a fist bump with his friend before he was finally sent away.

"Pfft whatever, I'm going to bed." Donny said nonchalantly.

"That was a real jerk move you pulled back there. You're gonna pay for that, you dork!" Kevin spat, Donny just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Isaac has left the island leaving our final six. Will everyone get revenge on Donny for hurting their friend? Or will Donny get lucky and win the million? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!" Chris signed off.

* * *

**End of chapter! Hopefully the next one won't take a month to be uploaded...**


	18. Quatcher in the Rye

**And so the story continues.**

* * *

It was a day after Isaac was eliminated and the final six were finishing up dinner in the mess hall. They ate in silence with everybody trying not to make eye contact with Donny.

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** So I made it to the final six which means I reached my goal for this season. But I've been thinking, should I vote off Chuckie once Donny's gone? I don't want to face Chuck in the finale, even if we split the money in the end.

**Chuck:** Isaac was one of my best friends while I was on the island and now he's gone because Donny had to play dirty!

**Eddy:** Donny's gonna get what's coming to him, anyway final six baby! I'm going all the way and nobody's gonna stop me!

**Kevin:** First he gets me kicked off, then my girlfriend, and now Isaac! That dork is gonna pay!

**Sarah:** I'm growing concerned about the others. They're letting their anger overwhelm them. I too feel their frustration over everything that's happened on this island but it's getting to he too much.

**Donny:** I don't see what everyone's so mad about, I was just playing the game, sheesh!

***end confessionals***

Chris entered the mess hall with a box in his hands and a sly grin on his face.

"Good evening final six. Hope you're ready for another night challenge!" Chris greeted. He opened the box and tossed each camper night vision giggles, which were inside the box. "The challenge is a simple game of Manhunt. Last one to get caught wins immunity from tonight's vote."

"And the night vision goggles?" Chuck asked.

"It's pretty obvious dude, it's night out and the thing that's hunting you is dark." Chris replied.

"Woah! Dude, that's racist!" Donny called out.

"What?! I wasn't talking about Chef! I admit I'm not the nicest guy but I won't stoop to the level of a racist!" Chris responded.

"If Chef isn't hunting us, then what is?" Kevin asked.

"Simple. You'll be hunted by out good old friend, Sasquatchanakwa! He's somewhere in the woods right now. You have thirty minutes to hide and he has three hours to hunt for you." Chris explained.

"What if two people have yet to be found after the three hours are up?" Sarah asked.

"Then you both win invincibility. But I doubt it'll happen, Sasquatchanakwa is a skilled hunter and he knows this island well enough. All i know for sure is that you six are gonna have a bad time hehe." Chris chuckled.

***confessionals***

**Donny:** So an overgrown ape with a tiny brain is gonna play hide and seek with us? Too easy!

**Eddy:** I don't know why, but this challenge reminds me of an episode of Lost Tapes. Let's just hope it doesn't end up that way...

**Chris and Chef:** "Is 'Quatch really use to the island?" Chef asked.

"Eh, he's been here since this season started which is a little less than a month, I'm sure he knows his way by now." Chris answered.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Well he's somewhere on the island." Chris noted.

"Does he know about the challenge?"

"...No, which reminds me. When you see him, give him this." Chris said, handing Chef an envelope.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Chef found Sasquatchanakwa lounging by the beach, sipping on a drink. Chef handed the beast an envelope which he opened and promptly read it. When he finished he nodded his head, reaching his hand out, he seemed to be asking for money.

"It's in the envelope." Chef said. Sasquatchanakwa shook the envelope and heard the money inside, giving Chef a thumbs up.

* * *

Eddy ram around the woods, panicking a little bit before he had an idea. He saw a nearby blueberry bush and leaped into it. Nearby, Asuka climbed up a tree that was right next to the blueberry bush.

"Hey, Asuka!" Eddy called out to her, wary not to attract Sasquatchanakwa.

"Eddy? Is that you? Where are you?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, I'm down here."

Asuka looked down into the bush and saw Eddy.

"Can you look out for Bigfoot?" Eddy asked.

"I'll try, but it's pretty dark out." Asuka answered. "I'm not sure I'll be able to see him."

"Well we should still keep am eye out for him." Eddy stated. "By the way, where's Chuck? I figured he'd be with you."

"We got separated when the challenge began. He shouldn't be too far from here, but it's not a good idea to go look for him right now." Asuka explained.

"Yeah I figured, knowing Chuck though he should be fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin was by the mess hall throwing away garbage that was in a cardboard box. Once the box was empty, Kevin hid himself within the box.

***confessional***

**Kevin:** I figured that if I hid an a place that seemed kind of obvious, then I wouldn't get caught. I got the idea to hide there from a video game I played, it's a little weird, but hopefully it'll work.

***end confessional***

* * *

In another area of the woods, Donny was digging a hole deep enough for him to fit inside of. He looked around to make sure he didn't get caught. Once he felt that the hole was big enough, he entered the hole and buried himself.

***confessional***

**Donny:** I thought the best idea for this challenge was to hide in plain sight.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Chuck was desperately trying to find a place to hide in the woods, he ran around a tree and accidentally ran into Sarah, knocking them both down.

"Oh, sorry Sarah. You alright?" Chuck asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Are you looking for a place to hide as well?" Sarah replied.

"Yeah, I was gonna go hide with Asuka but we got separated."

"We'll we must find a hiding spot quickly." Sarah began, something large walked up behind her, Chuck's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. "We have to stay low and stay quiet and he's right behind me isn't he..."

Chuck slowly nodded his head. Sasquatchanakwa grabbed Sarah and lifted her onto his shoulder, Chuck tried running away but he was quickly caught as well.

* * *

Sasquatchanakwa entered the mess hall and seated the two captured campers down at a table. Chris and Chef were also there playing cards, waiting for the challenge to end.

"You two got caught already? Wow." Chris chuckled. "Anyway, you two have to stay here until the challenge ends."

Sasquatchanakwa exited the mess hall and headed back into the woods, as he did though, he accidentally stepped on the box Kevin was hiding inside of, causing him to scream in pain and blow his cover.

The window to the mess hall opened and Kevin was flung inside.

"Six contestants in the challenge when it begins and we're already down to half. Either our big footed friend is a really good hunter or you guys just sucks at hiding." Chris laughed.

"Nope, that's it I'm done." Chef said, laying his cards down on the table and walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

As Sasquatchanakwa continued his search, he accidentally stepped onto the hole that Donny was buried in, his ribs specifically. This caused Donny to cough, which made Sasquatchanakwa stop in his tracks. He looked around for a bit, trying to find the source of the cough. When he couldn't find it, he went away. As he went, he seemed to catch onto a peculiar scent.

***confessionals***

**Donny:** Ugh, that thing is heavy as hell! I could barely breath after he stepped on me...

***end confessional***

* * *

Sasquatchanakwa followed the scent to the blueberry bush that Eddy was hiding in. He heard snoring from the nearby tree and looked looked up to see Asuka, asleep in the tree. He kicked the tree, causing Asuka to fall, Sasquatchanakwa caught her and picked Eddy up from the bush.

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** I tried to stay awake but I was tired and it was pretty comfortable in the tree so I just fell asleep, and it cost me the challenge...

**Eddy:** How did he find us so easily?!

**Sasquatchanakwa:** Short boy use cheap shampoo.

***end confessionals***

As the three went back to the mess hall, Sasquatchanakwa stepped on the spot where Donny was again, this time stepping on his crotch, causing him to scream. Asuka and Eddy dug Donny out from the hole and helped him back to the mess hall.

* * *

The three contestants entered the mess hall, everyone was officially caught.

"Wow, that's a step up from our last hide and seek challenge." Chris noted. "So who was the last person you caught big guy?"

Sasquatchanakwa pointed to Donny, who was still writhing in pain.

"Congratulations Donny, you win invincibility!" Chris announced.

"What?!" The five other contestants said in shock.

"Those are the rules, no sense changing 'em now." Chris said.

* * *

Later, the five contestants were in the girls cabin talking about the upcoming elimination.

"So one of us has to go..." Asuka said.

"I don't want to vote for any of you guys." Chuck replied.

"I know what you mean, we get along so well!" Eddy added. Sarah pondered for a moment before getting an idea.

"Vote me off." She said.

"What?!" The others asked.

"If we want to succeed we must make sacrifices. So I am sacrificing my safety in this game." Sarah explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Kevin asked.

"Of course, don't worry about me. Besides, I'd like to see Steven again."

The four gave each other concerned glances, unsure about Sarah's decision.

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, Donny and Sarah looked confident while the others looked a bit nervous. Even Chris looked rather surprised when he saw the votes.

"Well this doesn't happen very often. But this is your decision." Chris began.

"Can we hurry this up so I can go to bed!" Donny said impatiently.

"Do you want to get stepped on by Sasquatchanakwa again?" Chris replied, shutting Donny up.

"Anyway, the votes are unanimous. Sarah, you're taking a ride in the Box of Shame." Chris said. "I'm curious though, why did you vote yourself off?"

"I decided I would take one for the team so my friends can continue in the game. Plus I think they're more deserving of the prize." Sarah answered. Sarah willingly entered the Box of Shame, her friends went to see her off.

"Take care Sarah! We won't let your sacrifice be in vain!" Asuka assured.

"Good luck to you four, and Chuck, keep practicing. I haven't been teaching you martial arts for very long but you've learned a lot in such a short time! I'll see you all soon!" She said as she was launched away.

***confessionals***

**Asuka:** Well, there goes the only other girl left on this show. But after today, I can't let Donny win. He's caused too much trouble!

**Chuck:** Man it sucks that Sarah had to leave, she's an awesome teacher and friend. We have to make it up to her!

**Kevin:** I gotta admit, what Sarah did was pretty badass.

**Eddy: **I know I should be bummed about Sarah leaving, and I am, but WOOHOO! Final five baby! I'm almost there!

**Donny:** I voted for Sarah because she's strong and stuff. But these losers think they can beat me! Hah! They can't beat my stuperior intellect and these muscles!

***end confessionals***

"With Sarah's departure we're down to our final five. Will her sacrifice be all for naught? Or will our fearsome foursome be able to take Donny down? Find out on the next dramatic episode of Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**So what do you think will happen next? And who are you rooting for to win? Kevin, Eddy, Asuka, Donny, or Chuck? **


	19. The Feast of Fear

**Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, etc.**

**I didn't want this chapter to take so long to make but some setbacks setbacks prevented me from uploading this chapter quicker (along with family business). Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama Rankor Island, our final six had to play a nice game of Manhunt with Sasquatchanakwa, the beast of Total Drama. Some of the contestants tried to overthink their hiding spots, while others tried a method that was more simple. It didn't really work out , they were all caught in he end. Because of this, we gave invincibility to the last one who was caught, which just so happened to be Donny. In a desperate attempt to keep her friends in the game, Sarah sacrificed her chance at the million by volunteering for elimination. We're down to the final five and after today's challenge we'll be down to four. Will Donny be put down just like Drake did, or will he manage to be lucky and take the million? Find out now on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

Asuka was now alone in the girls cabin, Sarah's elimination meant she was the last remaining girl in the game. She laid in her bed and looked outside, the sky was dark and the silence was beginning to get to her. Not just the silence of her cabin, but the silence of the boys cabin was also unsettling.

Eddy was fast asleep in the boy's cabin, as much as he wanted Donny gone he didn't want to worry too much about him. Kevin and Chuck however were much more focused on taking Donny out. Donny himself was glaring at Kevin, who he considered his rival. Eventually the three of them joined Eddy in the peacefulness of sleep.

***confessionals***

**Kevin:** That guy is something else, but he'll fall one way or another!

**Chuck:** Donny made us vote out one of our friends, he's going down!

**Donny:** These losers just won't give up. I'm the best player in the game why doesn't Chris just give me the money already!

***end confessionals***

* * *

The next morning, the final five met up outside the mess hall. Eddy tried opening the door but it was locked. Chris looked out of the window of the mess hall and saw the campers, once he saw them he quickly fled, though the others saw him. Asuka pounded on the window.

"Open up McLean, we know you're in there! We're not stupid!" Asuka shouted. Kevin pounded on the door as well. After about a minute, Chris opened the door to the mess hall.

"Welcome Final Five, glad to see you could make it. Come inside so we can begin today's challenge." Chris greeted.

"Challenge? But we didn't even have breakfast yet!" Chuck argued.

"Oh you'll see..." Chris said ominously. "Now since you've proven to be strong enough to make it to the final five, I thought I'd reward you with a buffet."

The campers' eyes instantly lit up at the mention of a buffet. Chef lifted a tarp off of one of the tables and the teens were shocked to see regular food.

"Huh? I thought it was going to be a buffet?" Asuka asked.

"Oh you'll see, but for now why don't you just enjoy the food." Chris replied.

"Yeah come on Asuka, it's not that bad!" Kevin stated.

"Look at all of this stuff!" Chuck said. "Candy bars..."

"Dibs on the candy bars!" Donny announced.

"Potato chips..." Chuck continued.

"Dibs on the chips!" Eddy said.

"Fresh fruit..."

Nobody responded to Chuck this time.

"Soda..."

"Dibs on the Soda!" Kevin exclaimed. Just before they were about to dig in, they stopped themselves.

"Wait... I see what you're doing." Asuka said, giving Chris a suspicious look. "You're trying to pull something like what you did back in the first season with the Awake-A-Thon!" Chris chuckled before giving a response.

"Not exactly. But props to you for knowing it was too good to be true."

Chef took all the food away and began putting new dishes on the table. The new food was much more disgusting.

"I call this challenge 'The Feast of Fear'! You'll have to eat our way through this disgusting array of things that should not be classified as food to find a tiny wooden box containing a single marshmallow. If you find it you win two things; one is obviously invincibility, but the second is the chance to eliminate one of your fellow competitors. No ceremony, no voting. If the winner of this challenge wants you gone, you're gone!" Chris explained.

***confessionals***

**Donny:** This'll be a snap! At my last party, my friends dared me a hundred bucks to drink a ten year old soda! I threw up for two days straight but hey, I made a hundred bucks that day!

**Eddy:** Before my brother was deployed, he won a hot dog eating contest at a local fair. Kinda wish I had his skills right now.

**Chuck:** I saw the Brunch of Disgustingness episode from the first season, if this challenge is going to be any similar then I'm gonna have a bad time...

**Kevin:** I've got a bad feeling about this...

**Asuka:** I've had my fair share of traditional Japanese foods, granted they look like candy compared to the slop that I had just seen.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Chef gave each of the five contestants a large bowl and put a large scoop of the food inside of each bowl. Donny shrugged and began eating, but he began gagging as he ate the first spoonful, nonetheless he continued eating. The other four grimaced as they began eating but they weren't eating at quite the same pace. Asuka and Eddy seemed to be having the most difficulty.

Chris pulled Chef into the kitchen.

"You outdid yourself this time! I guess you wanted to make things harder than they were back in season one?" Chris asked.

"I guess, plus I wanted to see the look on their faces." Chef admitted.

"Nice." Chris said, chuckling a little bit.

"D-done..." Chuck groaned. Chris and Chef went back into the dining area and saw that Chuck was finished with his bowl with Asuka, Kevin, and Eddy finishing as well. Donny however seemed to have fallen behind and was chewing much slower.

"Congrats on finishing the first bowl, but you still have the rest of the buffet to finish. Chef will pour you another bowl but when you finish again, just feel free to fill your bowl again." Chris explained. Donny swallowed the last of his food and covered his mouth before forcing the food down again.

"Ugh... did you put dirty leaves in this?!" Donny asked, to which Chef nodded pridefully. "Gross..."

* * *

As the five had their bowls refilled and we're eating the disgusting food again, Chuck bit into something that made him stop eating.

"Is this... tree bark?!" He asked in shock.

"Yep! Tangy!" Chris replied.

Eddy scooped up another spoonful of his food. As he did, the room began to smell horrible. Chris and Chef put gas masks on, but the contestants weren't so lucky.

"What the hell is that smell?!" Kevin asked.

"Looks like somebody found my dung beetle casserole! It's strong, and you'll need a stronger stomach to swallow it!" Chef answered. Chuck bolted out of the mess hall and vomited by some nearby bushes.

Haha! I was waiting for that! Luckily for you there are no penalties for throwing up during the challenge, but I don't think you'll be locking lips with him for a while, am I right Asuka?" Chris stated.

***confessionals***

**Eddy:** Of course I got the stink bugs. Funny part is, I don't really mind the smell that much, my brother and uncle taught me how to make a stink bomb that's fifty times worse than that.

**Chuck:** This challenge is gonna be hell...

**Asuka:** The smell in there almost made me spew, it took every fiber of my being to hold it down. But I don't think it's going to be enough...

**Kevin:** I don't think even the starving kids in third world countries would eat that crap.

**Donny:** Pfft. That smell was nothing, a buddy of mine once dated a girl in my school who could probably out-fart Owen! She may have been hot, Jerry, but you didn't have to actually date her!

***end confessionals***

Once the five if them finished their second bowl full of slop, Chef gave them all a large mug full of a gooey, brown liquid. The five of them hesitated, but they began drinking the substance, it was thick like oatmeal and it was warm, though there a few stops of a cooler, more solid substance within the drink.

"I'm surprised you five didn't ask about what you just drank." Chris said.

"I don't think we want to know..." Kevin responded.

"Well I'll tell you anyway. What you just drank was a delightful mixture of mud, Chef's Mystery Meat, and some leftover Juggy Chugs we had from last season. All heated to a comfortable temperature for you to drink." Chris answered.

"And the colder parts?" Chuck asked, he sounded uneasy.

"Not sure, did you check if there were any worms in the dirt when you scooped it up, Chef?" Chris asked, Chef just shrugged. Donny got up and ran out of the mess hall to throw up. Once he was finished he was horrified to see a live worm wriggling around in his vomit, this disgusted Donny enough to make him throw up again.

* * *

Donny returned to the mess hall, he didn't miss much as the others were eating at a snail's pace. The food that was in their bowls now was moldy custard with rotten grapes in it.

Donny took a spoonful of the custard and ate it, the sour taste of the custard combined with the taste of the grapes made Donny gag. Nevertheless, the five if them swallowed their pride and swallowed the food.

"I gotta admit, I'm surprised you guys haven't barfed much! Hehehe, yet!" Chris laughed. "You guys even managed to chow down on almost every piece of this disgusting stuff. But there is still one last thing that you need to eat. Plus the box to invincibility hasn't been found yet."

The last thing that was yet to be eaten was a large sponge cake. Chef cut the cake up and gave the final five different slices. The cake looked normal on the outside, but when Eddy looked at the inside he ran outside and threw up. The others looked at the inside and they realized why Eddy reacted that way, and they were struggling to not do the same. The inside of the cake was an unsightly brownish/red color, it looked as if it was made the blended insects that were still twitching.

Donny was the only one who wasn't concerned about the cake. He took a spoonful of the cake and put it in his mouth. However he immediately regretted it when he could still feel the bugs wriggling in his mouth. It looked like it was a challenge for him just to chew it.

* * *

While the previous foods took a while for the contestants to finish, the cake was eaten much, much slower. They had all finished their slices but none of them found the box.

"Nothing yet? Well don't worry, we still have plenty of cake left!" Chris said cheerfully.

***confessionals***

**Donny: **Cake isn't too bad, but the cake I like eating is of a different variety if you catch my drift.

**Eddy:** If I pretend that it's one of my friends bizarre food creations, I should be ok.

**Kevin:** There's three things I need once I win this challenge. I need my stomach pumped, some therapy, and the million dollars!

**Asuka: **If I can win then I'm one step closer to the million! ... I just need to make sure my stomach can take it.

**Chuck:** It's almost over... it's almost over...

***end confessionals***

Chef gave them the last five slices of the cake, Chuck and Kevin were on the brink of throwing up, their skin was beginning to turn green. Donny was going pale, Eddy and Asuka were doing their best to keep their vomit down.

They stopped eating when Donny spit something out. Donny took a napkin and wiped the object clean, revealing it to be the box that they had been searching for!

"It's about time someone found the box!' Chris said. "Go ahead, open it."

Donny opened the box, inside of it was a single marshmallow.

"So Donny wins invincibility again! But that's not all, he's also won the ability to freely eliminate any one of you. So Donny, who's it gonna be?" Chris asked.

Donny glanced at the other four teens. Kevin glared at him, Eddy looked surprised, Asuka and Chuck glared at him as well before they gave each other a concerned look. Donny smirked as he made his decision.

"I think it's time for Kevin to leave... again!" Donny said.

"What?! AGAIN?! This dork gets me eliminated not once, but TWICE! Let me at him, I'll tear him apart!" Kevin shouted, he tried charging at Donny but Chuck and Eddy held him back. Suddenly, Chef walked in holding a large pot that had something inside of it.

"Who wants chowder!" He asked. The five teens threw up when he mentioned the chowder.

* * *

Kevin entered the Box of Shame, glaring at Donny. Eddy noticed the look in Kevin's eyes.

"If looks could kill, Donny'd be long gone." Eddy whispered.

"You guys already know what I'm about to say." Kevin began. "But you still have to take him down. He's only winning because he's getting lucky! He won't admit it, but he's scared. I know it!"

Chris launched Kevin away, Donny went back to the cabins before the others could say anything.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** Donny's afraid of us? Honestly I don't see it, but he's right when he said Donny's getting lucky and it's up to us to bring him down!

**Eddy:** He just keeps getting lucky... but if he's really scared of us? If he is then I can use that to my advantage!

**Asuka: **Donny fears us? If he doesn't then he will soon!

**Donny:** Me? Scared of those losers? That's funny. But look who's the dork now Kev!

***end confessionals***

"Is Donny actually scared of the others? Or was Kevin just bluffing? But now only the final four remain. Who will move on to the final three and the semifinal round? Find out next time on another dramatic episode of Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**And then there were four. Who are you rooting for? (No rhyme intended)**

**I'll try to release the next chapter much more quickly, thanks for reading the chapter!**


	20. Dare to Dream

**We're coming up to the finale, two eliminations remain until then. So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our final five stuffed their faces in our Feast of Fear challenge. The final five had to suffer five grotesque meals that tested their gag reflex. Needless to say, there was vomit and plenty of it. In the end, Donny won for the umpteenth time in a row, also earning the chance to have someone eliminated. Taking the opportunity, he eliminated his rival Kevin. We're now down to the Final Four, who will be the next one to fall and who will move on to the semi-finals? That question will be answered tonight on Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

Donny was laying in bed, he was the only one who was awake in his cabin. He glanced over at Eddy and Chuck, who were both fast asleep.

***confessional***

**Donny:** Kevin said that I was scared of the others, are you kidding me? I've been winning invincibility for like, the past three challenges, what do I have to be scared about?

***end confessionals***

Donny finally fell asleep, the rest of the night was uneventful. Chris didn't forcefully wake up the final four. The sun slowly began to rise, in the other cabin, Asuka was woken up by the sunlight. She stretched after finally having a good night's sleep. But she suddenly grew suspicious...

***confessional***

**Asuka:** This isn't right... Chris would usually wake us up and make us do a challenge almost immediately afterwards. I better stay cautious...

***end confessional***

The boys were just beginning to wake up and Asuka was getting dressed when suddenly, a small hole was drilled into both cabins. Once the holes were large enough, a small speaker was inserted into the holes. The speakers were connected to a microphone, which has held by Chris and Chef, who were wearing ear plugs, Chris was holding a megaphone as well.

"ATTENTION FINAL FOUR, HEAD TO THE DOCKS IMMEDIATELY!" Chris shouted. The volume of his voice reverberated through the cabins, causing them to vibrate violently.

"Damn it Chris, did you have to do that?!" Eddy shouted.

"What?! I can't hear you, I'm wearing earplugs! Hehe, anyway I'll meet you at the docks!" Chris replied.

* * *

The final four met up with Chris and Chef by the docks, which had four mechanical chairs protruding out of the water at a height of about twenty feet. On the docks was a wheel that had photos of the previously eliminated contestants on it going all the way from Shannon to Rodrick to Kevin.

"Welcome to today's challenge!" Chris greeted. "Now before we get to the challenge, we have some news for you, your families have each sent you something from home."

Chef handed Chuck, Asuka and Donny letters while some interns wheeled in a TV.

"Go ahead, open 'em." Chris said. Asuka opened her letter first and she read it out loud.

"To our little sister, we are so very proud of you for making it so far on Total Drama. Things have been normal at home, Father has been busy with work and Mother is still busy with her opera. Kenji has been trying keeping Kazuki out of trouble, but as usual, it isn't working very well. As for me, I have just been trying to get by. While you have proven to be a powerful competitor on the show, don't give up as we all are rooting for you back home. From Toshiko." Asuka read.

"Uh, who are all those people?" Donny asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chuck replied. "They're Asuka's brothers and sister."

"How did you know that? Do you stalk her or something?" Donny said, a bit creeped out.

"Dude, they're dating..." Eddy stated. Donny opened his letter next.

"What does it say?" Chris asked.

"Can you mind your own business?!" Donny snapped.

"Dude, we're on TV, remember? You pretty much have to read it out loud." Chris answered.

"Oh yeah..." Donny remembered, the others facepalmed at his ignorance. "Anyway, the letter says this: Yo, what's up Donny! It's your boy Deron! We been partying up and rooting for you man. Bring home that money!" Donny read. "He even put in a picture of him and everyone else partying without me."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Chris joked. "What about you Chuck?"

Chuck opened his letter and looked surprised to see who it was from.

"It's from my dad." He said. "Hey there Champ, I just wanted to congratulate you for making it so far on that TV show. But aside from that, I know you've been wanting something special for a while and I think now's the time to give it to you. Check the inner lining of your hoodie, stay strong Champ and good luck, your mom and I are rooting for you."

Chuck checked the lining of his hood and pulled out what looked like car keys with white and blue fuzzy dice connected to it. Chuck looked at the key in awe.

"It's a key, so what?" Donny asked.

"This is the key to my dad's car. He's actually giving me his car! This. Is. Awesome!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Wow. A car, so awesome!" Donny said sarcastically.

"I don't think you understand, this is the car he's giving me." Chuck said, he pulled out a picture of the car from his wallet. It was a Ferrari 365 GTB/4, the others were shocked and in awe.

"Um, aren't you forgetting someone?" Eddy asked.

"Right, my bad..." Chris said, he sounded sore about Chuck's new car. Chris used a remote to turn on the TV, the video showed an Italian family consisting of a middle aged man and woman that Eddy had similar traits to.

"My parents? I get that they probably miss me but why didn't they just send a letter?" Eddy asked.

"Hi sweetie, we wanted to say hi and wish you luck on that Total Drama show you're on." Eddy's mom greeted.

"While you were away, we got a little surprise and now it's about time you got the same surprise." Eddy's dad stated. A young man who appeared to be in his early twenties walked into the view of the camera.

"Hey little bro, I'm back! Mom and Dad told me what you've been up to since I left. Hehe, still the trouble-making Eddy I see. They also told me that you've gone on Total Drama. I know you'll go far little bro, good luck. I'll see you once you get home."

Eddy had a huge grin on his face and he was tearing up as well.

"Good luck dear, we'll see you soon!" Eddy's mom said as the video ended.

"He's home..." Eddy said. "He's back!"

***confessionals***

**Eddy:** After two whole years of being overseas my brother is finally back home! Now that he's back, I gotta win!

**Asuka:** I'm glad for Eddy, it must feel great to know that a family member is back from being in the army. As for my own family, hopefully my brother Kazuki hasn't been causing too many problems. If he met Chef, he would be Chef's Worst nightmare!

**Chuck:** I can't believe my dad is actually giving me his car! Do I really deserve this?

**Donny:** This is unbelievable! First my so-called friends throw parties without me and Chuck gets an amazing car basically for free?! I should be the one with that car and my friends shouldn't be partying without me! I guess they aren't really my friends at all!

**Chef:** It's good to know that someone who's been supporting our troops is back home.

***end confessionals***

Chef pulled put his wallet and looked at a picture of himself with a young man with similar qualities to him wearing a Navy uniform. He began tearing up a little bit.

"Well aside from all that, you may be wondering what this setup is all about, well we asked our fans what their favorite challenge from the first season was and the majority of them answered with the 'I Triple Dog Dare You' challenge. So, today's challenge will be a revival of that challenge! For those of you who don't know how this challenge works, it's simple: You spin the wheel and whoever's face it lands on, you have to do a challenge that that camper came up with. Any questions?"

"Just one." Chuck said. "How are we going to spin the wheel since I assume we're going to be sitting in those chairs that are coming out of the water?"

"I knew someone would point that out." Chris noted. "See its like this, Chef will be the one spinning the wheel for you. Now get strapped in, this challenge starts now!"

* * *

The four contestants were seated in the chairs, Chef was ready to spin the wheel while Chris had a stack of index cards with all of the dares on them.

"Now then, since Chef is kind enough to be spinning the wheel, he gets to pick who goes first!" Chris announced.

"Eenie meenie minie you..." Chef said, pointing at Chuck.

"What?! Why me?" Chuck exclaimed, Chef just shrugged. Asuka looked concerned for her boyfriend.

"Well, you heard the man! Mr. Floop is up first! Chef, spin the wheel..." Chris announced. Chef gave the wheel a good spin, it continued to spin for about three whole minutes before slowing down and coming to a complete stop, landing on Lila's picture. Chris flipped through some of the index cards before finding Lila's dare.

"Sit through a high speed roller coaster ride through the island." Chris announced.

"Is there any chance I can pass?" Chuck asked.

"Well you could, but then your seat gets dropped into the water if they do the dare and if you land in the water, you're done, out of the game. No marshmallow, no ceremony, immediate elimination." Chris explained, Chuck gulped in fear at his explanation. "So Chuck, still wanna do the dare?" Chuck nodded, not wanting to risk getting eliminated.

Chuck's seat sank just enough for Chuck to jump off onto the docks. One of the interns took him away to do the dare.

"Well, while we let Chuck experience the equivalent of zero gravity, let's decide who's going next." Chris said. Another intern brought in a smaller wheel with the faces of the final four on it. "I'll be spinning this wheel, obviously if it lands on Chuck it won't count right now."

Chris spun the wheel, it took less time for it to stop this time since Chris was much weaker than Chef. This wheel ended up landing on Eddy.

"Of course." Eddy groaned, rolling his eyes. Chef spun his wheel with a bit less force, as he wanted to get the challenge over with as quickly as possible. This time the wheel landed on Isaac.

"Ooh, this is a good one! Find Fang and lick him." Chris announced, the others cringed at the dare. "Lucky for you, Fang is busy sunbathing on the beach. Why a shark is sunbathing is beyond me, but what are you going to do Eddy? Do the dare or risk elimination?"

"Ah what the hell, I'll do it." Eddy shrugged, causing Asuka to gasp.

"Are you sure?" Asuka asked, clearly concerned.

"I didn't come this far just to quit. Where's the mutant shark?" Eddy asked.

* * *

Just as Chris said, Fang was sunbathing on the beach, he was just sitting in a beach chair and basking in the sunlight. Eddy silently crept up on Fang and lucked the top of his head. Fang scratched he spot where he was licked, thinking it was just a random itch. Eddy left the area and threw up, disgusted with the taste in his mouth.

***confessionals***

**Eddy:** Bleh! I hate the taste of fish!

**Chris:** Ahahaha! Oh man, this is gonna be good. Chef and I made another bet, just like the first season. Whoever barfs or cringes in pain first has to pay the other a hundred bucks.

***end confessionals***

Eddy returned to the others, he had his toothbrush and was currently brushing his tongue.

"Hehe that's sick. Anyway, I think Chuck is finished with his ride." Chris laughed. Chuck was brought back by the intern who took him away earlier. Chuck's hair was blown back and his eyes were bugged out. He slowly climbed back to his seat.

"Chuckie... are you ok?" Asuka asked. Chuck slowly gave her a thumbs up. The intern threw a bucket of water at Chuck which seemed to splash him back to normal.

"Man I already like this challenge! Chef, you ready?" Chris asked. He and Chef spun their wheels, the wells stopped spinning on Asuka and Steven respectively.

"Ok Asuka, Steven's dare is to dive underwater for the McLean Invincibility Statue, while avoiding Fang."

* * *

Asuka was now underwater in her bathing suit, searching for the statue. When she caught a glimpse of it, she was tackled back to the surface by Fang. Asuka gasped to catch her breath while Fang slowly rose out of the water, but Asuka didn't look afraid in the slightest. She took out a rather sharp pocket knife from out of her bikini top.

"You know it's been a while since I've had sushi and I'm an expert with this knife." Asuka threatened. Fang backed off when the sharpened knife glimmered in the sunlight and when he saw the death glare Asuka was currently giving him.

When she was done with Fang, Asuka dove back in the water and came back out with the statue.

"Not bad." Chris said, slightly impressed. "Next!" He and Chef spun the wheel and it landed on Donny and Christine.

"Pfft, what could that Pipsqueak possibly make me do?" Donny gloated.

"Spend one minute in a boxing ring with a robot." Chris replied.

"Oh please, I'll knock that robot out!"

Another intern brought out the ring and the robot. Donny did not hesitate to jump in, Chef rang the bell to begin the fight. Donny punched the robot once before he basically had the crap beaten out of him.

The others watched the beating, cringing whenever Donny took a particularly bad hit. The Robot punched Donny square in the nose (somehow not breaking it), causing Chris to cringe. Chef continued watching the fight, eating popcorn. He held out his hand and Chris promptly put a hundred dollar bill in it.

Surprisingly, Donny managed to survive a full minute everyone else was quick to express that surprise.

"I have to admit, I thought we would have to stop the fight just so we wouldn't be sued. Christine did say she built that thing just for you though." Chris said.

***end confessionals***

**Asuka:** I always knew Christine was a threat, too bad she never really had a chance to show it.

**Eddy:** See that's why you never miss with short people, we will end up f****** you up!

**Chuck:** Remind me not to get on Christine's bad side.

**Donny:** I'll be getting back at that little nerd too, that's a promise.

***end confessionals***

* * *

The challenge continued with the final four continuously getting picked to do various dares from the previous campers. Asuka had to take Shannon's dare of getting a makeover from Chef. Eddy had Danny's dare of jumping out of a helicopter into the ocean (with a parachute just in case). Donny had Johnny's dare of digging through the communal washrooms for the Chef Hatchet Statue, and Chuck had Dorothy's dare of petting a sleeping bear.

"Wow, what is wrong with you people, just give up already!" Chris snapped. "Anyway, let's see who's next." The wheels spun again, landing on Donny and Tina.

"Kiss a mutant maggot." Chris announced. The others began laughing at Donny's misfortune.

"Well, look on the bright side dude, you get to kiss something that's as attractive as Tina!" Eddy joked.

"Aww come on Eddy, don't be so rude!" Chuck replied. "I'm sure the maggot has a wonderful personality!" Everyone except Donny was in hysterics.

***confessional***

**Donny:** They're all gonna pay...

***end confessional***

Chef handed Donny the maggot which wriggled in his hands and was coated in slime. Donny held it up and looked at it with disgust. He closed his eyes and kissed it, everyone looked on in disgust, Chuck and Chef even vomited. When he finished, Donny threw the mutated insect back onto the docks.

"That is sick, hehe ok, next roll." Chris announced, spinning the wheels again. Unfortunately for Donny, the wheel landed on him again, this time he was doing Samantha's dare.

"This should be easier, what could Little Miss Priss dare me to do?" Donny asked.

"Eat a dish consisting of worms." Chris answered.

"F***!" Donny screamed. Chef gave Donny a piece of the worm cake from the previous challenge. Donny slowly ate it, the rest of the final four looked sick to their stomach at the sight of the cake. The nausea of the previous challenge was getting to them. Donny finished his cake and looked sick to his stomach.

"Yeesh, that's totally gross. Now will Donny get picked a third time? Or will someone else get a turn?" Chris asked.

The wheels landed on Eddy and Lucy, Eddy sighed when he saw Lucy's picture. Asuka gave Eddy a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Alright, what's the dare Chris?" Eddy asked solemnly.

"Get shit out of a cannon into a puddle of mud."

"That's it?! I smooch a mutant bug and eat a bug cake and he gets a mud puddle?!" Donny shouted.

"Hey! Don't argue or I'll eliminate you myself!" Chris remarked.

* * *

Chef lead Eddy into a clearing where a giant mud puddle was set up, the Cannon of Shame was repaired and ready to fire Eddy. Without hesitation, Eddy put on the helmet hooked onto the cannon and hopped inside. Chef smiled sinister as he shot Eddy into the mud puddle.

Once his dare was done, Eddy was cleaned up and back in his seat. He was using a towel to get some mud off of his face.

More dares went on, Chuck had to do Lacey's dare of drinking Chef's new Mystery Meat smoothie. Chuck tried his best to drink it as fast as he could but the 'drink' ended up being so thick that it went down like paste.

Asuka did Sarah's dare, which had Asuka spend one minute in the ring with Sasquatchanakwa. While she did a better job than Donny, she still struggled immensely.

"Ok, I'm not even trying to sound condescending or anything like that. But can one of you please give up, we're almost out of dares. We only asked the eliminated campers for one dare." Chris admitted.

"Why just one?" Asuka asked.

"We thought someone would have given up by now. Anyway, next up is..." The wheels stopped on Donny and Rodrick. "Donny, for the fifth time, doing Rodrick's dare."

"What did this guy ever do in the game besides get with Lila again?" Donny asked.

"Ignoring that question; Rodrick's dare is to escape into one of the buildings from the Capture the Flag challenge while paintballs are fired at you."

"That's easy!" Donny gloated.

"It sounds easy, but these paintballs are pretty big and they'll sting pretty badly if they hit you, and your dare begins... now!" Chris announced, he and Chef pulled out paintball guns and began firing at Donny who bolted to the building as fast as he could.

* * *

Donny eventually found the building, but he had already been hit around twenty times. Even as he ran he was being pelted by paintballs, Donny tried keeping his head down as he ran. With one grand leap, he entered the building.

"Haha! You're not getting me that easy a*******!" Donny gloated before getting hit with one last paintball by Chef, who brought him back to the docks.

"Ok, we have only two dares left. If nobody gives up then I'll have to let Chef handle this." Chris announced, which frightened the final four, Chef gave an evil smile at Chris' statement.

The wheels were spun for the second to last time, landing on Eddy and Drake. Asuka, Chuck and Eddy grimaced when they saw Drake's face, though they knew he would be picked eventually.

"Ooh, this one's gonna suck." Chris said in an excited tone.

"Oh hell, what is it.' Eddy groaned.

"Survive two minutes in a hurricane." Chris announced.

"What? You can't control nature!" Donny argued. Asuka facepalmed at Donny's statement.

"And I thought the weather control machine was out of power!" Chuck added.

"Yeah see about that, ever since the incident with Drake, we've been trying to restore power to the artificial weather machine and it's been operational since the Boat Race challenge. The only reason we never turned it on is because we thought we'd give you a break." Chris admitted. "So Eddy, are you willing to get rocked by hurricane?"

* * *

Eddy was sent to an empty field, Chef ran off as soon as they reached their destination. The sky above the field grew cloudy and the wind picked up quickly.

"Ok Eddy, your two minutes start now!" Chris announced.

As soon as Chris finished speaking rain began pouring down on Eddy and the wind reached speeds that were a considerable danger.

Back at the docks, Donny watched on with intrigue while the Asuka and Chuck looked concerned.

"Chris, are you sure this safe?" Chuck asked.

"Of course, if Eddy gives up then all he has to do is say it and I'll turn the weather off." Chris answered.

"Yeah, lighten up!" Donny added, clearly not concerned with Eddy's safety.

Back in the field, the wind was harsh enough to the point where Eddy was being pushed back. One particularly harsh gust blew Eddy away, forcing him to grab a tree branch in order to prevent being blown away. However the branch couldn't last very long in this weather, especially with Eddy hanging onto it, the branch inevitably fell causing Eddy to land on the ground and have the branch fall onto him, it didn't cause him to bleed but it aired him out.

"I GIVE UP!" Eddy shouted. As soon as he said those words, the hurricane immediately stopped.

"What did you say Eddy?" Chris asked.

"I... I give up." Eddy said solemnly. He was exhausted, soaking wet, and his back and chest were sore.

* * *

Later that evening, Eddy was in the Box of Shame, ready to be launched away.

"Welp, I couldn't win for my brother but you two still have a chance. You can take Donny down, and don't worry about being in the finale while you two are a couple. If that happens then it'll he a happy ending, no matter what. Just make sure you bring Donny down." Eddy explained. Chuck gave Eddy a thumbs up while Asuka gave him a confident smile.

"Ugh, whatever." Donny said, rolling his eyes and walking away as Eddy was launched off.

"We're now down to the final three. Will we have another friendship finale? Or will Donny manage to eliminate one member of the last couple in the game? Find out next time on Total Drama Rankor Island!" Chris signed off.

* * *

Later in the boy's cabin, Donny and Chuck were getting ready for bed. Donny was still thinking about what Kevin had said.

'Me, scared of them? Who does he think he is? Still, I better not think this is gonna be easy. That girl is pretty strong, but there is one weakness she has.'

He then walked over to Chuck, who had just put on a white t-shirt he usually wears to bed. Without any warning, Donny punched Chuck in the face. Since it was a surprise attack, Chuck had no opportunity to fight back. Donny continued beating Chuck until the latter was knocked unconscious. Donny tossed Chuck into bed and climbed into bed himself, waiting until morning...

***confessional***

**Donny: **My plan is to make that Asuka worry about her wimp of a boyfriend enough so that she loses focus in the game and gets eliminated, then I'll finish off the wimp in the finale. See, I'm gonna win!

***end confessional***

* * *

**So do you think Donny's plan will work? Or will Chuck and Asuka take him down and go to the finale together? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**


	21. The Rankor Island Roulette

**We're almost done with the story, and I want to thank all the readers for sticking by. But this story isn't over yet. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Rankor Island, our final four relived the 'I Triple Dog Dare' challenge from the original Total Drama Island. This time however, the dares were made by the contestants from this season, leading to some interesting things. But it all came to swift end with Drake's dare, which had Eddy take on the equivalent of hurricane, which he just couldn't handle, eliminating him and leaving us with our final three contestants. Out of Donny, Chuck, and Asuka, who will move on to the finale and who will be the one being launched by the Box? Find out on the dramatic semifinal episode of Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

The morning after Eddy's elimination, Asuka and Chuck were sitting outside of the Asuka's cabin. Asuka was checking on Chuck, who had a black eye.

"Chuckie! What happened?!" Asuka asked with concern, holding Chuck's face. She soon answered her own question. "What did Donny do?!"

"I don't even know what was happening. I was getting ready to go to bed and suddenly Donny just starts pounding me. I blacked out and the next thing I knew it was morning." Chuck explained.

"Well were going to go teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!" Asuka hissed, giving Chuck a sweet kiss on the cheek. A rumbling sound interrupted the two. "But we can't do it on an empty stomach. Let's go get some breakfast."

Donny was already in the mess hall, eating his breakfast with a smug grin on his face.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** Man am I sore... but I'm glad I have Asuka to help me through this. But if we take out Donny then I'll have to go against her in the Finale. It's still better than having Donny stay in though.

**Asuka: **Why would Donny doing this? What would he gain from beating up my boyfriend?! Unless... he's trying to pressure him into quitting. Well I won't let that happen!

**Donny:** My plan's already starting to work! See, I'm smarter than I look! And once she's down, I'll just pound Chuck to make sure he doesn't stop me from winning.

***end confessionals***

The couple entered the mess hall, glaring at Donny and sitting at the table opposite of him. Chuck looked a little nervous...

The tension and silence in the mess hall was maddening, even Chef was a little surprised.

***confessional***

**Chef:** Man, those kids _hate_ each other... HAHAHAHAHA!

***end confessional***

The silence was broken by Chris, who entered the mess hall.

"Good morning semifinalists! Today's the day of the penultimate challenge, are you ready?" Chris asked, he didn't give the three a chance to respond before he spoke. "Well ready or not, you three need to head to the docks for your challenge, and if you thought yesterday's challenge was brutal then you haven't seen anything yet!"

* * *

The challenge that was set up looked similar to the previous challenge, with three seats for each contestant. However this time there was a TV with a roulette on the screen with various spaces that had a red, blue, purple or gold background on it, the spaces on the roulette varied in size depending on color with gold being the only color that happened to be smaller than the others. There was also a board that was labeled "Level 1" all the way up to "Level 5" with a picture of a marshmallow above Level 5. There were six small squares on each level of the board that were covered by red, blue, purple, and gold sticky notes. Chris and Chef were waiting for the three of them...

"Welcome, Final Three, to the Rankor Island Roulette! Here's how this challenge works. Chef will spin the roulette wheel and whoever it lands on has to do a challenge based on the color background the ball stops on." Chris explained. "So take your seats and let the game begin!"

The contestants took their seats, Asuka sat between Chuck and Donny, just in case the latter tried anything.

"Chef, spin the wheel please!" Chris announced, Chef pressed a button on a remote, causing the roulette to start. A small silver ball rolled along the wheel, going around it several times before coming to a stop on a gold background.

"Already were off to an interesting start!" Chris announced. "Chef, reveal the challenge!"

Chef pulled the gold sticky note off of the Level 1 section of the board. Asuka was a little unsettled about what her challenge would be, but she was relieved to see that there was no challenge and the uncovered section was labeled 'Free Pass'.

"Wow, first roll and we get a free pass! That means Asuka advances to the Level 2 part of the board and is one step closer to the finals. Next up is Donny." Chris said, Chef started the roulette again, this time it landed on a red background. "Oh this is gonna be good. Donny, Chef has recently new pie recipes."

"So? How is that important?" Donny asked, interrupting Chris.

"It's important because you have to taste test his new recipe." Chris answered. Chef handed Donny a slice of pie that looked absolutely disgusting. Donny took one bite out of the slice and sighed with relief, feeling that he was done and could continue.

"...Well?" Chris asked.

"Well what?" Donny asked in return.

"We're waiting for you to finish." Chris said. "One bite isn't enough, you have to finish the slice."

Donny groaned and grimaced in disgust, much to the delight of Chuck and Asuka. Once Donny finished, Chef spun the wheel for Chuck's turn, this time the wheel landed on a purple space.

"Ok Chuck, here's an interesting one. You have to name all of the contestants from every season that were eliminated first; starting from season one and ending with this season." Chris explained.

"Wow, ok. Um... let me think for a sec. Ezekiel was eliminated first in the first season. Then Bridget and Geoff were eliminated together in Action, in World Tour Duncan quit but Ezekiel was technically voted off first. Stacy went off first in Revenge of the Island, then Lindsay in All Stars, Beardo in Pahkitew Island and in this season Sarah was voted off first but she came back on during the merge." Chuck answered.

"Well done! Now we move on to Level 2! The challenges will increase in difficulty so this challenge is only getting started. Asuka, you're up again." Chris announced. Chef spun the wheel, again it landed on a purple space.

"Two in a row! Alright Asuka, name all of the contestants who were runner-up in the past seasons."

"First it was Gwen, then Beth, then Heather, Lightning, Zoey, and Shawn." Asuka answered.

"Not bad!" Chris replied, the wheel landed on a blue space for Donny's turn. "Donny, your challenge is to rave through an obstacle course on a bike."

Donny jumped off of the seat and went off with an intern who led him to the course.

"Well, while Donny does his challenge, we'll move on with you Chuck." The wheel landed on another blue space. "Ooh! Chef's been waiting for this one! Chuck, you have to avoid an onslaught of dodge balls thrown by Chef for one whole minute."

"Oh crap..." Chuck cursed.

***confessional***

**Asuka:** Ok, Chuck might struggle with this challenge, but if I can keep getting lucky with these challenges I can get into the finale... I don't want Chuck to be eliminated but if Donny and I are in the finale then I don't have to hold back!

***end confessional* **

Chuck and Chef were in a makeshift dodge ball court with Chuck running and doing the best he can to dodge Chef's dodge ball attacks. He survived for a full minute and went back to join Asuka and Chris. He grimaced to see that Donny had already returned.

"Glad to have you back Chuck. Now that you're all here, we can move on to Level 3." Chris said. Chef spun the wheel for Asuka's turn, this time landing landing on a red space. "Eat one the giant pancakes from the All Stars season. Now, since those pancakes are pretty huge and might take you a while to eat all of it, we'll move on to Donny's turn while you eat."

Asuka left with Chef to eat the giant pancake. Chris himself spun the wheel for Donny's turn, which landed on a gold space.

"You're in luck Donny, you earned a free pass to Level 4. As you can probably tell by now, all the gold spaces are free passes to the next round." Chris explained.

***confessional***

**Donny: **Oh yeah! Who's the man!

***end confessional***

"Now then Chuck, it's your turn again!" Chris spun the wheel again, this time it landed on a purple space. "Build totem pole using wood carvings of the previously eliminated contestants."

Chuck jumped back on to the dock, an intern brought out a large crate full of wooden carvings of the heads of the older contestants. Chuck thought about the order for a moment before figuring out the order.

'Ok, first is Sarah, then Shannon, then it was Steven, then Johnny, Samantha, Kevin, Lila, Danny and then Dorothy, Rodrick, Tina and Lacey were eliminated at the same time... heh and then there was Lucy, I'll never forget her how she left. After her it was Christine who was voted off, then... Drake, good riddance... after him it was Isaac and then Sarah again. After that Kevin was eliminated again and then lastly it was Eddy.' Chuck thought to himself as he put the totem pole together.

"Well done Chuck." Chris said.

"Yeah, nice job sweetie!" Asuka said, hugging Chuck.

"Asuka, glad to have you back!" Chris said jokingly.

"Can we just... get on with this?" Asuka asked, burping as she spoke.

"Sure, we're on Level 4 now and it's your turn Asuka!" Chef (who came back with Asuka) spun the wheel, this time the roulette landed on another blue space. "Jump out of a plane without a parachute."

"What?! Are you insane!" Asuka shouted.

"Easy, easy! A parachute will be tossed out of the plane and you'll have to catch it, and if you fail to catch it then you'll be safe since you'll be jumping above the water." Chris replied. Chef and Asuka left to go do the challenge.

"Looks like we're moving on to Donny again, let's hope it's a good one!" Chris said enthusiastically, turning the roulette on, it slowly stopped stopped on another blue space. "Do Shawn's challenge choice from the previous season's semifinals."

"Um, what was his challenge again?" Donny asked.

"Travel 100 meters without touching the ground." Chris answered.

"What?! That's impossible!"

"Dude, you just have to use the trees!" Chuck responded.

"...Pssh, I knew that!" Donny answered, leaving to do his challenge.

"Alright Chucj, that just leaves you." Chris said, spinning the roulette. Chuck was lucky enough to land on the golden space.

"Looks like you get a free ticket to the final round of the challenge, Chuck!" Chris announced, Chuck breathed a sigh of relief, but he soon grew worried when he saw the plane that Chef and Asuka were in, it was flying above the island...

* * *

Chef was holding the parachute that Asuka had to catch. Asuka herself looked ready to jump but Chef was too preoccupied with a picture he was looking at. Asuka coughed to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry... you ready?" Chef asked. Asuka nodded as a response. Chef tossed the parachute, Asuka dived right after it without hesitation. Once Asuka was out if the plane, Chef went back to looking at his picture, which was the same one he was looking at in the previous challenge.

Asuka barely managed to grab the parachute, put it on, and open it. She then tried to position herself so that she would land on beach. Once she was safely on the beach, she headed back to the docks where Chris and Chuck were waiting for her. As she went back she met up with Dommy, who was dirty and had some broken branches on his clothes and in his hair. The two silently glared at each other as they headed back to the docks.

"Glad to see both of you back here. We're finally at the last Level of the challenge. Now this level is going to be a bit different. This time you'll all do your challenges at the same time!" Chris announced. The roulette then changed to have the final three's faces on it. When Chris turned the roulette on, three roulette balls came out instead of one. One of them landed on a blue space with Asuka's face, another landed on a gold space with Donny's face and the last one landed on Chuck's face on a blue space.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. Asuka, your challenge is to steal the box from Fang, essentially you're redoing a previous challenge. Chuck, you have to go through the obsta-kill course from the fifth season, and Donny gets the best luck possible and gets a Free Pass, solidifying his place in the Finale!" Chris announced.

***confessionals***

**Chuck: **Crap! Why is he always getting lucky!

**Asuka:** Are you f*cking kidding me?!

**Donny:** Hahahaha! The game and the money are as good as mine!

***end confessionals***

Chuck and Asuka left to do their challenges, Donny tried to go to the mess hall but he was stopped by Chris, who told him that he couldn't leave until there was an official loser.

* * *

Asuka was looking for Fang in the woods, as he was there the first time she did the same challenge. She stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the shark's eyes staring at her through the thick trees.

"Ok you overgrown trout, come at me!" Asuka taunted, Fang took the proverbial bait and ran at Asuka who pulled out her pocketknife. Fang didn't seem worried this time around, instead he bared teeth at the girl.

"Oh this is going to be fun..." Asuka said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuck was climbing up the ropes of the Obsta-kill course. He seemed to be deep in thought as he went through it.

***confessional***

**Chuck:** I've been thinking, should I let Asuka win? I think she deserves a place in the Finale more than I do... But would she want to win that way? I feel like she would want to win without me having to give up...

***end confessional***

Chuck arrived at an empty clearing, it was quiet but Chuck was more confused than suspicious.

"Is that it?" Chuck asked, he was answered by a leech that was fired at him. He looked in the direction where the leech came from and saw Chef, who was holding what looked like an oversized paintball gun.

"You're almost done kid, all you gotta do now is get past me, hehehe." Chef chuckled.

* * *

Several minutes later, Asuka had finally wrestled the box out of Fang's grasp. As soon as she had it, she ran as fast as she could back to the docks.

'Alright, now to get back to the docks.' Asuka thought to herself.

Once she arrived, she was shocked at what she saw, it was Chuck. He had already finished his final challenge.

"Welcome back Asuka." Chris said. "Unfortunately you came back just a little too late, Chuck arrived here mere seconds before you did, meaning he'll join Donny in the Finale."

Asuka looked at Chuck, he tried not to look back at her and turned away.

"Chuckie." Asuka said, holding Chuck's hand. "I'm not sad Chuckie. You beat me, and I'm proud of you. You came a long way and you deserve a spot in the finale."

"But... what if I lose?" Chuck asked.

"No matter what happens, I'll always think of you as a winner." Asuka said, embracing her boyfriend.

"Hey, as much as I'd love to let you have your moment, I'm afraid it's time to go Asuka. But I'll tell you what, since this is the semifinals, I'll let you go home without being launched. I've called a boat to come send you where the losers are staying." Chris said.

A few minutes later, Asuka's boat came to pick her up. The couple shared one last kiss before Asuka stepped on to the boat.

"Pfft, good riddance!" Donny said. "My plan worked! Now it's just you and me wimp, and I'll be happy to beat you down and take the million for myself!"

"Your plan was to make sure it was you and me in the finale? Well your plan got Asuka eliminated... your plan was a mistake!" Chuck replied, he sounded unusually calm.

"Good one, but I don't make mistakes!" Donny laughed.

"You just did... you made me angry!"

"With Asuka's departure we are left with just our finalists. Things look like they're about to get brutal! Who will walk away with the million bucks, Donny or Mr. Floop? Find out next time on the final episode of Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

**It's almost over, who are you rooting for?**


	22. Eye of the Storm

**This is it readers, the finale! I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"This past season, we've had twenty teenagers compete here on Rankor Island. In these past few weeks we've seen friendships and relationships blossom, rivalries begin, and best of all, drama. In the end of it all, only Donny and Chuck remain on the island. These two contestants have gotten past the other eighteen contestants, the artificial weather of the island, and every challenge we've thrown at them. Now all that remains is one last challenge, and once the sun sets on Rankor Island only one camper will remain and that camper will be the winner. But which of these boys will be the winner? Will it be Donny or Mr. Floop? Find out right here on the final episode of Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

The two finalists were sleeping in different cabins, with Donny staying in the boy's cabin and Chuck sleeping in what use to be the girl's cabin. Donny fell asleep relatively quickly, believing that Chuck wouldn't be much of a threat. Chuck on the other hand took a little longer to fall asleep, he still felt guilty about Asuka being eliminated.

As the sun began to rise the next morning, the two boys were not woken up by Chris, which surprised Chuck. Donny didn't really seem to notice. The two of them got dressed and packed up their things for when the game ended, they then proceeded to head over to the mess hall for breakfast. Neither of them said a word to each other, Chuck just glared at Donny while Donny kept a smug and confident grin.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** You know, I never imagined Donny making it to the finale. He always felt like the type of guy that would have just been booted off early on. But now I realized that he's like an eel, he's slippery and conniving. He only made it here because nobody thought of him as a threat until Drake was disqualified and after that he just got lucky! But that was then and this is now. I'm taking him down, no matter what!

**Donny:** I only came on this show to meet some hot babes and awesome dudes to party with. But I guess that was too much to ask for! But hey, I made it to the end and if I want to win then all I have to do is beat some kid that's a huge wimp! This is gonna be easy!

***end confessionals***

The finalists entered the mess hall but we're surprised to see that it was empty, except for two dishes that were for the boys.

"Yo, Chef?" Donny called out, but there was no response. Chuck opened one of the dishes and found a stack of pancakes with various types of syrup, butter, and fruit.

"Holy crap!" Chuck said in awe.

"This is a dream, it's gotta be!" Donny said, trying to pinch himself awake. When that didn't work, Donny took his stack of pancakes and began to chow down. Just as Chuck was about to start eating, he noticed a note under the plate Donny took.

"What's that?" Donny asked, noticing the note. Chuck read it out loud.

"Congratulations Donny and Chuck for making it to the finale. Chef and I hope you're enjoying you're pancakes as you're reading this. Once both of you finish your breakfast your challenge will begin, you'll race to the beach and collect one of the two flags that are there. Then you'll head towards the woods where you'll dive into the lake and collect one of the statues of the season. Once those are found, you'll race up to the top of the mountain and the first one there will win the million dollars. Best of luck to both of you and we'll meet you at the mountain top."

Chuck read the letter while he ate and he finished his pancakes at the exact moment he finished eating. Chuck's attention shifted to the door slamming shut, Donny's plate was empty and he wasn't there.

"God damn it!" Chuck cursed, running after Donny.

* * *

Donny was still chewing the last of his pancake as he ran to the beach, Chuck was right behind him.

"Get back here you cheater!" Chuck shouted. Donny didn't dare to look back, he was too focused on winning.

From the finish line, Chris and Chef were watching the race.

"This is gonna be good!" Chris said, passing Chef a large bag of popcorn. "Place your bets people, who do you think is gonna win?"

The camera panned over to a set of bleachers that the 18 eliminated contestants were sitting, watching the final challenge! Some of them looked a bit different and the couples were together. Eddy, Kevin, and Lacey looked much more at ease now that they didn't have to worry about the game anymore. Dorothy looked the most different though, she was now wearing a yellow and green dress and she had a much brighter air about her.

"It's gotta be Chuckie, there's no way a creepy like Donny can win!" Samantha announced.

"How did he even make it this far to begin with?" Shannon asked.

"By being a conniving, manipulative dork." Kevin hissed.

"Not to mention a huge pervert!" Lacey added, a scowl on her face as well.

"He said Dorothy looked like a hot maid, he better not win!" Johnny said, holding Dorothy's hand.

"Hehe, you're a louse Johnny." Dorothy giggled. Drake was sitting away from the others, a permanent scowl on his face.

***confessionals***

**Drake:** Those fools don't deserve to be in the finale. The only reason they made it to this point is because of anger, jealousy, and other worthless emotions! But ever since my elimination, I've given up on this show, I'm just waiting to go back home. As for my experience on this show, terrible.

**Steven:** It kind of stinks that I didn't get much time to talk to Chuck, but I'm still rooting for him. Donny's been a creep and I don't think he really deserves the victory. But I guess I should talk about my time on the show. Um... it wasn't so bad actually. I may have been booted off early but I had fun, I got a great girlfriend and I made some awesome friends too.

**Danny:** Honestly I don't care who wins, I'm just here to enjoy the show. Shannon and I became a thing a little while after I got voted off so that's a plus. All in all my experience here was... alright I guess.

**Samantha:** If a pervert like Donny wins this game then I don't know how I'd feel! As for my time on this show, even if it wasn't as long as I'd hoped, it was still pretty good. I honestly wanted my sister and I to have some sort of big sisterly rival showdown but oh well.

**Asuka:** I have confidence that Chuckie will be able to beat that jerk! But Chris told all of the eliminated contestants to say how their experiences were on the show. Honestly I'd say my time here was... a great experience. My intentions were to just play the game as best as I could and win the million. But I made amazing friends, got an amazing boyfriend and had fun the entire time doing it.

***end confessionals***

"Hey! They're almost at the beach!" Isaac called out.

* * *

Just as Isaac said, the two finalists had arrived at the beach, but dark grey clouds rolled in and suddenly torrential rains began to pour.

"What the hell?" Donny cursed.

"I thought the artificial weather was shut off?" Chuck added.

The rain poured hard on to the finalists, it only took a matter of seconds for them to become soaking wet.

Donny grabbed one of the two flags that were there, he began heading to the lake in the woods. But as he did, he tripped Chuck, causing him to fall face first into the sand.

"Argh, you dirty cheater!" Chuck hissed, he grabbed his flag and followed Donny.

As he ran, he saw a glimpse of Ezekiel sitting on a rock. The two locked eyes for a moment, Chuck was confused and a little uneasy at seeing Zeke. But the former contestant looked much different from the last time the two encountered each other. Zeke was looking much like how he did back in the first season, albeit with some dirt on him and his clothes torn a bit, but he looked much better.

Ezekiel grinned at Chuck and gave him a thumbs up, it seemed like a sort of way to say 'good luck'. A confident grin grew on Chuck's face as he continued running after Donny.

As the two of them ran into the woods, the rain immediately ceased. The two of them enjoyed a brief moment of silence before they were immediately bombarded with a different type of weather. Hail began to pelt the two of them, hard. Once Donny found the lake, he leaped into the water, with Chuck following soon after. The hail had even managed to strike them from under the water.

***confessionals***

**Lacey:** How was my time on the island? Eh, it was alright. It sucks that I was eliminated right at the merge. But hey, for what is was worth it was pretty damn fun and honestly, I'd do it again! But what's done is done, I lost, and now it's Donny's turn to go down.

**Rodrick:** Donny's about to get what's coming to him, and even if he wins, what else does he have? He basically insulted his friends back home and he made no friends here. But as for my time on the show, I'd say it wasn't too bad. But it just sucks that I couldn't plan to get farther ahead in the game.

**Dorothy:** Ever since my elimination I've been trying to be more open with the others. They've just been so kind to me, all of them helped me to forget about the past and focus on the future. I've honestly never felt happier! My time on his show has definitely been a very pleasant despite how difficult it has been. But now is the time for Chuck to rise up and show us his strive to win!

**Christine:** When I first came onto this show, I expected a lot of pain, embarrassment, and fear. I was right, but I also met a lot of great people and I had an amazing time. I even got an awesome boyfriend! But for right now, Chuckie has to take that pervert down!

**Isaac:** Chuck can do it! Sarah trained the both of us, I may have been taken down, but he can still win! At least... I hope so. As for my time on the island, I think it was pretty cool. I was scared about meeting new people, but now I'm glad I met everyone! I made it past the merge which is pretty awesome, but honestly, I'm just glad this show is almost over.

**Chris:** The artificial weather has actually been back up and running two days after Drake took control of it. I was sincere when I gave the campers a break. But since it's the finale, Chef and I figured it's time to throw everything we had at them!

***end confessionals***

Chuck and Donny continued their search for the two statues, going up for air when they needed it, but going down soon afterwards after being stricken again by the hail. The hail itself caused the water to become cold, making swimming in the water more difficult. Chuck swam around the bottom of the lake for a few more minutes, reaching for the statues. He tapped the familiar feeling of a cleft chin and grabbed the McLean statue, swimming back to the surface.

Chuck leaped out of the lake and ran towards the mountains, Donny went to the surface to catch his breath, seeing Chuck run off for teams mountain.

"Hey! No fair!" Donny shouted.

"This is payback for cheating!" Chuck yelled back at him. Donny dove under the water again, now with an ambition to beat Chuck.

***confessionals***

**Chuck:** I'm on the home stretch, I can't give up now! I... I'm gonna win!

**Eddy:** Chuck's got this, I'm sure of it. But as for Chris yelling us what we thought of our time on the island, we'll it wasn't too bad. Everyone's pretty cool, except for Drake, Tina, and Donny I guess. I got together with Lacy and that's pretty sweet. But since I didn't win, I can at least look forward to seeing my brother again.

**Lucy:** My time on the island was so much fun! Everyone I met was so nice! Except for Donny and Tina, they were just sick perverts and especially Drake who's just a total *sshole! But honestly it was a pretty neat experience and I'm kind of hoping to come back for another season.

**Kevin:** It's finally time for that dork to get what's coming to him, and honestly I think Chuck might he the best person to give it to him. He's been kind of an underdog back when the teams were around and even then he never really showed what he could really do until Drake decided to take over the island. He's got this.

**Donny:** Like hell am I going to let that twerp beat me! The only thing I can do to stop him, is to beat him right back!

**Tina:** If Donny wins this, then I'll definitely give him a special reward... if he splits the money with me that is.

***end confessionals***

* * *

Chuck was begging his ascent up the mountain, he could feel a growing feeling of excitement overtaking him. Victory was within his grasp...

Suddenly, something hit his back, causing him to fall to the ground. He turned to see what it was and he saw Donny standing over him. Donny then slammed onto Chuck's abdomen and punched him in the face.

The eliminated contestants, except for Drake and Tina watched in horror as Donny was pounding on Chuck.

"Someone stop this!" Shannon screamed.

"Fight back dude!" Kevin yelled.

"Come on Chuck!" Isaac added.

"Chuckie..." Asuka said, concern causing her voice to crack.

"Chris please, you must stop this! This is ever-so cruel!" Lila said.

"I'm not allowed to interfere, I can't stop him." Chris answered.

"What about Chef?" Danny asked. Everyone turned to Chef, who had finished the popcorn, he shook his head, signaling that he couldn't interfere either.

***confessionals***

**Lila:** My time on the island was admittedly ever-so awesome! I met so many amazing people and I had a lot of fun, honestly I'd love to be brought back for another season. But more importantly, how could Donny do something that is ever-so... evil?!

**Shannon:** I'd have to say my time here was... not too bad it was fun while it lasted, even if it wasn't for very long. I just hope Chuckie is ok...

**Sarah:** I have full faith in Chuck. He has a fire in his heart, if he is able to channel that passion and use it for good then I'm sure he will win. I taught him well enough, he can win, even using the knowledge I didn't teach him. Aside from that, despite not participating for a rather large portion of the game I still had an enjoyable time. The others told me that they voted for me because they saw me as a threat when I mentioned my martial arts.

**Donny:** I did what I had to do, ok. I wasn't going to let some scrawny twerp beat me, not after all the work I put in to get this far!

**Chuck:** When Donny tackled me down I just felt this... rage take over me, I knew I had to fight back. After everything he's said and done during his time here, I just got so mad!

***end confessionals***

Donny lowered his fist to punch Chuck again, but shocking both him and everyone at the top of the mountain, Chuck caught the punch! Using his other free hand, Chuck grabbed Donny's throat, he released Donny's fist and used his now free hand to punch Donny in the face.

The crowd cheered, ecstatic that Donny was now going to get what he deserved. Donny tried to tackle Chuck, but the latter swiftly dodged the attack, giving Chuck the opportunity the opportunity to counterattack by punching Donny in the eye.

Donny tried all he could to knock Chuck down again, but Chuck either avoided or countered anything he tried. Donny put all his might into one last punch, but Chuck simply stepped aside and avoided it, he then proceeded to knock Donny's lights out with a swift roundhouse kick to the face.

"Serves you right." Chuck said, running towards the mountain top before Donny could get up again. The ex-contestants cheered that Donny was finally taken down.

"Serves you right." Chuck hissed as he ran to the mountain top. He was greeted by the cheers of most of the former contestants. His closest friends went to congratulate him.

"Dude, I can't believe you actually did it!" Isaac announced, giving Chuck a high five.

"I gotta admit dude, I didn't think you had it in you." Kevin added, Eddy gave Chuck a pat on the back. He and Sarah bowed to each other in respect. Asuka ran up to Chuckie and embraced him.

"I'm so proud of you Chickie! You did it!" Asuka said, kissing her boyfriend.

"Congratulations Mr. Floop, you've won this season of Total Drama." Chris announced.

"Ok, here I am. Winner, right? Not a loser, winner." Chuck asked sheepishly.

"It's ok Chuckie. You won, not all that's left to do is claim your prize." Chris said, Chef handed him the briefcase with the prize money. As most of the campers celebrated Chuck's victory, Donny arrived to the top of the mountain, he had a black eye and a huge red mark on his face. Realizing he lost, he walked over to Tina, who was filing her nails.

"Uh, hey babe." He said, trying to sound cool.

"Ugh, go away, loser!" Tina hissed. Donny walked away with his head in shame.

"So what are you gonna do with the prize money, dude?" Rodrick asked Chuck.

"Honestly, I never really needed the money. I came onto this show because I wanted to just gain some confidence, make new friends, and just try not to get booted off first. But now that I've won, I think I want to give it to you all, you all helped me get here in the first place." Chuck admitted.

"You're serious?" Lacey asked, to which Chuck smirked and nodded.

"Dude, you're the best!" Eddy said, as everyone cheered. Even Danny and Dorothy seemed pleased! Kevin noticed something though...

"Wait, does 'everyone' include..." Kevin asked, everyone turned to face Drake and Donny.

"Ok maybe not everyone." Chuck said. "But I think I will give some of the prize money to Donny. I mean yeah, he's a jerk, but he played well for the most part and he never really tried to kill us all. Unlike someone else we know..."

Donny smirked and went to shake Chuck's hand.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for being a major jerk this whole season. Can you all forgive me?" Donny asked. Some of the campers seemed reluctant but the caved in and forgave Donny.

* * *

Later, all of the now former contestants were being sent home on a yacht, partying and enjoying themselves. Ezekiel was even on the boat, keeping to himself. He was eating normal food, trying to get back to perfect health, his skin was also normal as well.

Chris was still on the island, with Chef and the interns beginning to pack up.

"And so, this season draws to a close with Chuck as the winner. Perhaps you'll see Chef and I for another season of Total Drama. But for now, it's time to pack up and say goodbye. I'm Chris McLean and this has been Total Drama Rankor Island!"

* * *

Later in the evening, the sun was beginning to set and a number of scientists had come to remove the weather control device from the island, restoring it to being fully natural. The device itself took up a huge portion of the mountain.

Chef was packing up all of his cooking equipment when Chris entered the mess hall.

"Hey Chef, I've got a little surprise for you."

"What is it my paycheck?"

"Nope, but it's something that'll make you really happy." Chris said. A man entered the mess hall, he looked like a younger version of Chef, but he was slightly less muscular. He wore a Navy uniform and looked happy to see Chef.

"Dad." The man said.

"Tyrone... son!" Chef said in joy, he was practically tearing up. The father and son embraced each other, glad to he reunited. Chris left the mess hall, leaving the two alone to catch up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story, I hope you all enjoyed it. Peace.**


End file.
